Qué Será de Ti
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Albert escondió sus verdaderos sentimientos por Candy al verla alegre y sonreír con el chico que él salvo de morir en una pelea callejera. Candy siguiendo su corazón en ese momento y creyendo que hacía lo correcto, dejo todo por seguir y apoyar la carera artística de Terruce Graham quien había crecido artísticamente como espuma. Albert Fic
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Albert escondió sus verdaderos sentimientos por Candy al verla alegre y sonreír con el chico que él salvo de morir en una pelea callejera. Candy siguiendo su corazón en ese momento y creyendo que hacía lo correcto, dejo todo por seguir y apoyar la carera artística de Terruce Graham quien había crecido artísticamente como espuma.

Que sucederá cuando Candy se de cuenta que lo ha dejado todo por seguir a quien ella cree es el amor de su vida.

Albert después de años en Africa, regresa a America encontrándose con una agradable o desagradable noticia.

Acompáñame en esta nueva historia, donde veremos si persevera el amor.

Historia inspirada en Candy Candy y un drama Koreano.

Personajes de Keiko Nagita.

Solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Sakura.


	2. Capítulo uno

Que será de ti.

Capítulo uno

New York- época actual.

Recordar aquellos días que despertaba cada mañana en África, me hacían imaginar tu rostro lleno de pecas. ¡Candy, mi bella Candy!

―Y pensar que hoy te entregaré en los brazos de otro. Ahora lamento no haber confesado mis sentimientos antes.

Pero ese día, Si ese día en el Blue river, te vi sonreír felizmente junto a él, suspiré y me alegré por ti.

Me fui con el corazón destrozado, sin siquiera despedirme.

A los días te escribí una carta desde África... me pregunté varias veces si habías notado mi ausencia, si te habías escapado del colegio para visitarme.

Fueron tantas las preguntas que me hice y que hoy se jamás obtendré respuesta porque hoy te unirás a otro. – Se decía Albert mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió a la residencia de Eleonor Baker en New York.

Residencia Baker

En la residencia una rubia de ojos verdes observa ansiosamente los invitados entrar uno a uno. Los nervios no la dejaban tranquila esperando ver a su mejor amigo, confidente.

― ¿A quién esperas con tanta ansiedad y alegría Candy?- preguntaba la hermana Lane.

―A un amigo, un buen amigo. – dijo Candy observando el piano.

¡El vendrá! me prometió que lo haría... no puedo salir sin él estar presente. ― ¿Te refieres a Albert?

― ¡Si! ¿Lo ha visto entrar? ¡Está en algún lugar que yo no me he dado cuenta!

Candy con los nervios a flor de piel se había prometido no casarse si Albert no estaba presente el día que ella creía era el más importante de su vida.

Llegó la hora, el novio hizo su aparición, caminaba frente al altar del brazo de su madre, la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker.

― Candy hija es hora- dijo la hermana Lane. ― ¡No! no puedo... él tiene que estar aquí presente en este día, me lo prometió.

― ¿No será que te has arrepentido y lo usas de excusa?. _ ¡No! . Claro que no hermana Lane , es solo que tenemos un pacto, un pacto que prometimos hace mucho tiempo.

Ante la negatividad de Candy, la hermana Lane salió una vez más en busca de la presencia de Albert.

Cuando de repente la marcha nupcial se podía escuchar desde una esquina donde se encontraba el piano.

Y ahí estaba él, era Albert tocando la preciosa melodía para Candy, su mejor amiga, su única amiga.

Al escuchar aquellas notas el corazón de Candy palpitaba rápidamente, saco un poco la cabeza y observo al galante hombre con su cabello recortado, su smoking negro y camisa blanca.

Él con una tierna sonrisa le miró, y con una dulce y suave voz le pregunto si estaba bien.

Candy lo observo embobada y movió su cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Albert continúo tocando el piano para la hermosa novia.

Candy, ansiosa entró nuevamente a la carpa colocada en el jardín y salió por la parte trasera.

Cuando de pronto la hermana Lane de acerco a decirle unas palabras al oído a Terry.

― ¿QUEEEE?... ¡No es posible!

Albert se puso de pie al escuchar la reacción de Terry. Los pocos invitados no comprendían la reacción del novio.

― ¡Por favor vayan por ella! - decía moviendo su cabellera de un lado a otro.

Albert tomo su auto y salió en busca de Candy.

Mientras encendía el motor de su auto el móvil comenzó a sonar.

― ¿Albert porque me haces esto? Creí que lo nuestro del pasado había quedado aclarado, por favor regrésame a Candy- dijo una voz entre cortada casi en llanto y súplicas.

― ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé dónde se encuentra, he tomado mi auto para ir en busca de ella.- respondió Albert sorprendido ante la acusación de Terry.

― Las cámaras de la residencia la grabaron subiendo a tu auto.

― Pues no está conmigo, déjame ir a buscarla y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo y no estar preocupado por la prensa o camarógrafos. ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez para que haya huido en plena boda?- dijo Albert alzando la voz.

― ¡Sshh ! Estoy bien. No digas que estoy aquí contigo por favor. – Era la voz de Candy hablándole suavemente al oído. ― ¡Candy! - Dijo sorprendido.

― Terry, Candy está bien, la regresaré contigo. - dijo Albert cuando escuchó el sollozo llanto de Terry colgando su móvil. Candy enrrolo los ojos desaprobando lo que Albert había dicho.

― ¡Por favor salgamos de aquí! llévame a un lugar donde pueda tomar aire fresco.

Albert la observó con ternura, no podía negar que lo que estaba sucediendo aliviaba su corazón herido. Manejó y estaciono su auto frente a una tienda, ― Bajaré a comprar un tranquilizante, por favor quédate aquí. No hagas nada descabellado.

-Albert salió del auto y entró a la tienda a comprar el calmante.

Al salir de la tienda, se encuentra con una Candy triste sentada en la cera frente a la puerta del mini súper. Él suspirando se sentó junto a ella, el pavimento estaba caliente pero eso no impidió que lo hiciera.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Volvieron a discutir?

― No

― Y entonces, ¿porque has huido?

― Porque tardaste en llegar. ― No me cambies el tema. - dijo Albert poniéndole en sus manos una botellita de tranquilizante para los nervios.

― ¿Y ella donde está? Creí que vendría contigo. - dijo Candy tomando el liquido de una vez.

― ¿De quien hablas?. ― La enfermera que conociste en Africa.

― No quiero hablar de eso Candy, ¡Quieres!. - Candy se puso de pie y preguntó:

― Albert, ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si me estoy equivocando? _ Eso solo lo sabrás con el paso del tiempo, me pides consejos pero a veces siento que no me escuchas. Además, esta es una decisión que solamente tú puedes tomar.

La conversación entre ellos se había tornado interesante, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que el auto estaba siendo levantado por la grúa.

―¡NOOO! el auto, ¡esperen! - grito Albert corriendo tras de su auto enganchado en la grúa. - Candy sonreía pidiéndole disculpas.

― Albert lo siento. - dijo cubriéndose su boca para que él no se diera cuenta que lo sucedido le había parecido gracioso. ― ¿De verdad lo lamentas? ¿O te estás burlando? - Dijo sonriendo, causando así que la rubia riera a carcajadas.

Albert la mano de Candy y corrían los dos cruzando bajo el puente que conducía a dirección del Río, Candy se quitó sus zapatillas y de un jalón el velo de parecía estar soñando, volando entre el cielo y la tierra, corriendo de la mano con su mejor amigo reían felizmente, la sonrisa de Albert la hechizaba y ella aún no comprendía la razón.

Dos horas más tarde.

― ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el licenciado civil quien había culminado finalmente la boda entre Candy y Terry. Albert fingía estar feliz frente a todos, pero por dentro una parte de él se iba con Candy. Ella al contrario no sonrió, no mostró ni una pizca de felicidad.

El distanciamiento con Terry había comenzado desde hace 6 meses por comentarios de la prensa. La causa tenía nombre y apellido, Susana Marlow.

Solo la presencia de Terry y Susana juntos en escenario, hacia que todos los boletos de las presentaciones se vendieran en menos de 48 horas.

La prensa los relacionaba como la pareja del momento, la pareja del año.

Esos comentarios habían ocasionado muchos problemas entre Terry y Candy. Albert se acercó a felicitar a la pareja, Terry estrechando la mano de Albert le agradeció por haber regresado a Candy sana y salva.

― Cuida bien de ella, ahora es tu responsabilidad. ― ¡Lo haré! te lo prometo, gracias amigo- decía dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Terry siempre había sentido la rivalidad de Albert, no podía comprender la conexión entre Candy y Albert , algo que ni el mismo tenía con ella. Candy se acercó abrazó fuertemente a Albert, él le cargo y la hizo girar como carrusel.

― ¡Que seas feliz pequeña! ¡Llámame, escríbeme!

Debo regresar hoy mismo a Chicago. Tengo un nuevo proyecto que quizás pronto tendré que mudarme a Boston. Pero te lo haré saber más adelante.

― ¿Vendrás a vivir más cerca de mi? - dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

― Candy prométeme que continuaras con tu carrera profesional y no te quedaras de ama de casa. O viajando con Terry en sus funciones teatrales. ― Si lo haré.- respondió

― mí

— Mírame, dijo él sin importar que Terry lo escuchaba, Candy alzó su rostro. ― Te lo prometo- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejía.

Albert se despidió de la hermana Lane y salió rumbo a Chicago.

Continuará.

gracias por la espera.

bendiciones XO!


	3. Chapter 3

Que será de Ti, capítulo dos

Años después.

"Doctor Ardlay a emergencias por favor, doctor Ardlay a emergencias" - decían en el alta voz del hospital Bellevue.

Albert se había convertido en uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad en Manhattan. A diferencia de cualquier otro médico con prestigio y nivel social, Albert había decidido prestar su servicio y conocimientos a las personas de bajos recursos.

El hospital Bellevue habría sus puertas a ricos y pobres. Ese gesto de bondad había derretido el corazón a más de una mujer de la alta y baja sociedad.

Había sido una noche agitada de muchos pacientes, era la temporada de otoño y el cambio de clima drástico, provocaba las enfermedades como las alergias, resfríos y fiebres. En una hora el clima era cálido minutos más tarde la fría lluvia.

Por fortuna al amanecer el turno del Dr. Ardlay había terminado,

Albert camino a su auto cuando de pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar.

_ ¡Albert! ... Hola, soy Candy.

_ ¿Candy?- dijo el de manera sorpresiva, pues hacía casi un año que Candy no se había comunicado con él.

_ ¡Donde te habías metido!- decía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. _ Estuve de viaje acompañando a Terry, ya sabes después de lo sucedido con su carrera, entro en depresión y no podía dejarlo solo.

_ Lo sé... lamento mucho lo sucedido a Susana.- un silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos.

_ Candy debemos vernos, hablar. Aun no entiendo porque de pronto desapareciste, no escribiste, tampoco una llamada.

_ Si, y lo siento... gracias al cielo que aun mantienes el mismo número telefónico. - Dijo ella. _ Tuve temor al marcar y llevarme la sorpresa que lo habías cambiado.

_ No puedo, nunca lo haría...por mis pacientes- mintió Albert, la razón por que nunca lo cambio ni mudado de lugar era por ella, por Candy. _ Por cierto Candy, la señora que me encontraste hace un año para limpiar mi apartamento es muy buena. Pero a veces encuentro las cosas movidas y eso no me gusta para nada sabes. _ No te preocupes hablare con ella. – dijo Candy un poco preocupada. _Espero verte pronto cuando regrese de viaje.

_ Hasta pronto Candy... - dijo colgando su móvil.

Pero a quien quiero engañar, si la razón por la que nunca me moví de lugar y cambie mi número telefónico fue por ella - se decía Albert quitándose su bata blanca y colocándose su americana azul.

Era una mañana lluviosa, las gotas de agua caían como cascada sobre el parabrisas del auto... Albert recuerda con nostalgia el día que entrego a Candy en los brazos de Terry. _ Fui un imbécil, creí cuidaría de ella, que la protegería. Pero todo lo que ha hecho es hacerla sufrir. Y yo como un cobarde calle mis verdaderos sentimientos. – Albert se reprochaba una y otra vez el no haberle confesado su amor por ella. – Al encender el motor del auto una suave melodía de Ed Sheeran sonaba en la radio, cuando de pronto una llamada entrante irrumpió el romántico sonido.

_ ¡Hola!- respondió Albert por el alta voz.

_ William soy Sancai ¿Podemos vernos en media hora en el mismo café de siempre?- dijo una chica con acento Asiático.

_ Sancai, disculpa que no he podido comunicarme contigo antes, he estado muy ocupado en el hospital y en la universidad dando clases.

Por el momento iba rumbo al departamento a darme una ducha. Si no te molesta, claro que podemos vernos.

_ ¡Okay! Estaré esperando por ti- respondió ella.

Al llegar al lugar, la lluvia había cesado un poco, al entrar al café, Albert se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la chica. Como todo un caballero le saludo y tomo asiento.

_ William mis padres están en New York, y con ellos está el chico que han buscado para comprometerme con él. _ ¡Oh! ¡Eso es una buena noticia! _ ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y lo nuestro? _ ¿Lo nuestro? A que te refieres si nunca te prometí nada. – dijo Albert dejando descansar su espalda en la silla. Sancai enfadada se puso de pie y tomo en sus manos uno de los vasos de agua fría que habían servido junto al café.

Albert rápidamente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ella _ ¡espera un momento!- Él se quitó su Americana favorita y le indico que ahora si podía hacerlo. Sancai con todo el coraje le tiro al vaso con agua en la cara, mas eso no fue suficiente, pues sabia cuanto Albert amaba su americana azul, era especial para él, porque había sido un regalo de Candy.

Ella tomo el vaso de agua que estaba del lado de Albert y se lo vacío completo a su preciado tesoro, la americana azul.

_ Ahora si- dijo ella. _ Me voy complacida, ojala y seas infeliz toda tu vida. – fueron sus últimas palabras y salio del local.

Albert agarro servilletas para secar su rostro. _ Lo siento- dijo observando las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer nuevamente. _ Pero creo que jamás podre enamorarme o amar a alguien... - se decía bebiendo un poco de café._ Y todo por ella, por Candy... No sé cuándo ni cómo mis sentimientos cambiaron, solo sé que la amo, que la he amado desde mucho tiempo.

La mesera se acercó y ofreció más café. _ ¿Le ofrezco algo más Joven? –pregunto ella un poco avergonzada, pues había sido testigo de la escena que la chica había creado unos minutos antes. _ sírvame un desayuno regular por favor con hotcakes .

_ Enseguida joven- dijo la amable chica, sonriendo coquetamente.

Mientras esperaba el desayuno, Albert recuerda con alegría y a la vez con nostalgia su encuentro en Londres con Candy.

Flash back

Londres Inglaterra.

_ Fue un largo día joven William, se merece un descanso.- decía George mientras observa a Albert orgulloso por cerrar el trato del nuevo negocio con los ingleses. _ ¡Creo que estoy aprendiendo rápido! ¿No crees? – respondió el joven mientras observa las calles desde la ventana del hotel.

_ George, esta noche iré a tomar una copa de vino. No regresare por favor no me esperes, me quedare en el zoológico blue river. _ ¿Planea continuar trabajando en ese lugar?. _ tú sabes que amo los animales. Además es la forma de mantenerme cerca de mis sobrinos y por supuesto de Candy. _ comprendo joven... que tenga buena noche.

Albert salió del hotel y se dirigió a un bar cercas del zoológico.

Albert es un hombre amante de la libertad, del aire libre sin temor de nada y de nadie.

Mientras el galante hombre caminaba por las calles solas de Londres de pronto escucho las voces de unos hombres y los quejidos de un joven quien estaba siendo asaltado por el grupo de malandros. "suéltenme desgraciados, uno a uno no sean montoneros" -les gritaba el joven ebrio y con su labio roto, Al ver tal escena Albert se lanzó a ellos dejándolos tirados en el pavimento después de darles una buena paliza a los tres.

_ ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al joven quien apenas podía levantarse. _ Sí, estoy bien, gracias por su ayuda. _ que haces a estas horas y solo por estos lugares, y en tu estado es muy peligroso. Pudieron haberte matado.

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? Necesitas limpiar tus heridas._ No, ayúdame a llegar al colegio San Pablo ahí puedo curarme. _ ¿Colegio San Pablo? Que coincidencia - se decía así mismo.

Después de ayudar al joven y dejarlo en el Colegio, Albert se dirigió al bar más cercano.

Después del momento dramático y la adrenalina vivida hace unos minutos era necesario un trago de wiski doble.

Había pasado media hora cuando de pronto vio pasar un rostro conocido. _ ¿Candy?... ¡no puede ser! ¿Que hace a esta hora de la noche y en un lugar tan peligroso? – sorprendido y a la vez feliz salió del bar y la siguió. Candy caminaba de prisa mirando de un lugar a otro como si estuviera en busca de algo.

"¡Candy!... ¿Eres Candy cierto? " -pregunto el cuándo la tenía más de cerca. Ella un poco molesta se voltio y con voz fuerte dijo: _ ¿quién eres, como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? _ ¡Candy soy yo mírame bien!... -Ella sorprendida lo observaba cuidadosamente, _ ¿Albert, eres tú? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

_ ¡Si Candy!...soy Albert. – al quitarse las gafas ella corrió a sus brazos colgándose de él, El feliz la cargaba y giraba como un carrusel bajo la luz de la luna.

Candy lloraba de felicidad, hacía años que no había visto a su amigo, su mejor amigo.

_ ¡! Estas muy linda Candy! Has crecido y te has convertido en una preciosa señorita. _ Albert que felicidad verte, tú también estas lindo. _ ¿Lindo? ¡Ja ja ja!... te lo agradezco.

Conversando recordando los momentos vividos en la cascada y la cabaña, las horas pasaron rápidamente, casi era de mañana cuando Candy recordó porque había salido a esa hora del colegio.

_ Oh, ¡las medicinas!...

Tenía que buscar una medicina para un amigo que estaba herido. _ ¿amigo?_ Sí, pero creo que ya no será necesario seguramente se habrá quedado dormido.

Que casualidad se dijo así mismo.

Albert y Candy tomados de la mano llegaron hasta el colegio, cargándola en su espalda la ayudo a que ella trepara el muro del colegio.

_ Hasta pronto Candy, no olvides visitarme. _ dijo el con una dulce voz.

Ella se despidió felizmente, no podía creerlo que gracias a la golpiza de Terry, el destino la junto con Albert nuevamente.

New York, tiempo actual

Había sido un día agotador y de poca suerte para Candy, como todas las mañanas se levantaba con la esperanza de encontrar un trabajo.

El poco de dinero que ganaba limpiando el spa cerca del centro de la ciudad, no eran suficiente para pagar un lugar decente donde vivir. Así que se había quedado a vivir en el apartamento que rentaba junto a Terry... viviendo a escondidas del dueño del lugar, sin agua ni electricidad, el pequeño lugar estaba desalojado y por petición de la ciudad seria demolido.

Lo único que tenía con ella era su celular y dos cambios de ropa.

Por las noches, ella recuerda los días vividos en ese lugar que un día fue su hogar.

Continuara.

Hola chicas,

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, significan mucho para mí.

Sé que a muchas no les pareció que Candy se casara con Terry. Pero así va la novela jajaja.

Poco a poco durante la novela Candy y Albert nos darán más detalles.

Que tengan un feliz fin de semana, se les aprecia mucho, bendiciones

XO!

Sakura.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Sentada en una esquina, Candy recuerda con nostalgia los momentos vividos junto a Terry, en ese pequeño espacio que un día fue su hogar.

Candy, no llores más, el tiempo perdido no regresa, nada ganas con llorar - se decía una y otra vez. _Como pude ser tan estúpida, deje mi carrera por dedicarme a cuidar de Terry para que al final siempre me dejara por ella, por Susana.

Pero fue mejor así. No hubiera podido con esta farsa y seguir engañándome más, cuando mi corazón le pertenece solo a él, a Albert.

-Una linterna apagaba y encendía las luces en la oscura habitación donde solo un pequeño bolso acompaña a Candy.

Al amanecer el ruido de máquinas despertaron a la rubia.

_ ¡Oh! Dios, me quede dormida...

¿Qué es ese ruido?- Candy se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia la ventana a observar que estaba sucediendo.

_ Esperen... un momento.- gritaba ella asustada. El pequeño edificio estaba a punto de ser demolido. _ deténganse... detengan las maquinas- gritaba el hombre que estaba a cargo de la demolición. _ ¿Pero que hace aquí señorita? ¿Que no leyó el letrero?

_Oh no, ha estado viviendo aquí sin electricidad ni agua. Pobre chica, como ha podido vivir en estas condiciones. – decían los obreros. _ Permítame sacar mis cosas- dijo ella entrando al viejo apartamento y sacando su bolso y su antiguo uniforme de enfermera.

Candy caminaba por las calles con su maletita en hombro. Ella tenía un año viviendo en ese lugar en esas condiciones desde que Terry decidió quedarse con Susana después del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida.

Flashback

El día de la boda y después de despedirse de Albert, Candy se dirigía al baño, llorando por ver partir al hombre a quien ella realmente ama... la decisión de casarse había sido tomada por un impulso de desesperación y celos, al darse cuenta de la enfermera parecida a ella que estaba interesada en Albert en África.

Albert como siempre contaba a Candy lo que sucedía en su vida y se le hizo normal confesarle que la enfermera era hermosa, y se parecía mucho a ella.

Candy nunca imagino que esas palabras en realidad eran para ella, y entendiera el mensaje oculto que Albert trataba de decirle, es ella quien es hermosa para él.

Pero nunca lo entendió...más bien tomo la decisión equivocada y aceptar la propuesta de Terry, dejarlo todo en Chicago y comenzar una vida nueva a su lado en New York.

La carrera como actor de teatro para Terry, había crecido como la espuma, por ser un chico guapo y soltero. A menos era eso lo que sus fans creían y se habían hecho la idea que Susana un día seria su esposa. La química entre ellos se hacía sentir en sus actuaciones y tocaba el corazón de los fans.

Mientras Candy pasaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión de Eleonor Baker, Candy escucho la conversación entre Terry y Howard el agente y presidente de Strafford.

_ ¿Pero cómo te atreviste hacerme esto? Si Candy se entera no me lo perdonara nunca._ Todo ha sido por tu bien Terry, si los medios se dan cuenta que te casaste en realidad tu carrera como actor está destruida y con ello todos tus sueños. Deberías agradecerme que haya conseguido un buen actor para que efectuara tu boda absurda con esa chica. Por Dios que estabas pensando cuando tomaste esa decisión. Y usted señora Baker, sabe muy bien cómo se maneja esto. Si tienes hijos o te casas en plena evolución de tu carrera, los fans no se interesan más en ti.

_ Por eso mismo no quería que mi hijo cometiera el mismo error que yo cometí al permitir que su padre me lo arrebatar de mis brazos.

Solo quiero que sea feliz. ¿Cómo te atreviste a cambiar el juez civil por un actor?

-Las palabras de Eleonor fueron tan fuertes que Candy alcanzo a escucharlo todo.

_ Un momento- dijo ella con voz fuerte. _ ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es una farsa? ¿El matrimonio no es válido?

¡Uff! Eso sería una buena noticia- pensó ella.

_ Candy escúchame, yo acabo de enterar. Por favor mi amor no te enojes, no me abandones- lloraba Terry suplicándole perdón.

Candy sorprendida al ver a Terry de rodillas suplicándole por su amor. Sintió lastima por él. Ya que más da, si al hombre que en verdad amo, está enamorado de otra - se decía así misma.

_ No puedo soportar esto más. – dijo Howard en voz alta. _ Señorita Candice, si de verdad lo ama no arme un escándalo, esto podría terminar con la carrera profesional de Teruce. El obtendrá su primer protagónico como Romeo en la obra de Romeo y Julieta junto a Susana Marlow, piénselo por favor.

_ Por favor déjenme a solas con él.- pidió ella, Eleonor y Howard salieron de la habitación. _ Terry por favor levántate. – Candy se agacho y tomo a Terry de los hombros para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. _ Candy te juro que no sabía nada de esta boda falsa.

Mi pecosa yo te amo... por favor no me abandones. – con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, Terry lloraba y suplicaba a Candy que no lo abandonara. Él sabía que si ella regresaba a Chicago la perdería para siempre.

A diferencia de Candy, Terry sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de ella y que a ella tampoco le era indiferente. Aunque ocultaban los dos muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para el como hombre no habían pasado desapercibidos.

New york tiempo actual

Hospital Sinaí

En el hospital Sinaí, en unos de los baños públicos se encontraba una rubia colocando su mejor vestido para la entrevista número 18 en los últimos dos meses.

Candy aunque había sido la numero siete en lista de graduadas de enfermera en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane en Chicago, la poca experiencia que obtuvo en el hospital Santa Juana, no le era suficiente para competir con el resto de las enfermeras que entrevistaban junto a ella.

La experiencia era los más importantes para los directores de los hospitales. Candy no termino su entrenamiento en el hospital Santa Juana por seguir a quien ella creía era el amor de su vida.

Candy se hizo una coleta y lavó su rostro para su entrevista de las ocho de la mañana.

_ ¡hoy será un gran día!- se decía dándose palmaditas en su hombro. _ ¡auch! Nuevamente los zapatos me han ampollado los pies. Y no tengo ni un curita conmigo. -Candy busco entre sus cosas un curita para su pie que estaba a punto de sangrarle por el zapato apretado. Cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una persona en uno de los baños.

_ ¿Vienes a la entrevista? –pregunto la chica. _ Si, ¿Tú también? Si... he escuchado que son muy exigentes, desde que el hospital fue demandado por negligencia. Solo están contratando enfermeras con experiencia.- dijo la chica sonriente.

_ Yo vengo de un hospital muy famoso de Boston donde termine mi entrenamiento. Me imagino que tú debes tener mucha experiencia. Seguramente te has graduado hace muchos años. Por tu rostro puedo darme cuenta que eres mayor que yo.- decía la chica amablemente.

_ Aquí tienes, ¡siempre cargo unos curitas! una nunca sabe.

_ ¡gracias!- respondió Candy mirando la chica salir.

_ Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Es verdad, me dedique a fingir esta vida de feliz esposa, que deje pasar el tiempo y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

Pero ya fue bueno de tantas lágrimas, nada podre cambiar.

¡Bueno Candy! Animo, tú puedes.

-Candy se recogió el cabello, se colocó una coleta y se dirigió a la sala donde sería su entrevista.

_Señorita White, adelante por favor. _ Gracias, aquí está mi portafolio, me gradué de la escuela de Mary Jane e hice mis horas sociales en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago.

_ ¿Y después de terminar sus horas sociales, en qué otros hospitales trabajo? _ Eh... bueno. No trabaje en ningún hospital después de terminar. _ ¿quiere decir que no tiene experiencia? _Bueno, cuide pacientes cuando aún era un estudiante. _ No es lo mismo señorita White. Han pasado tres años desde que termino sus horas sociales y si no mantuvo su práctica, puede que corra el riesgo de cometer un error. – dijo la mujer de recursos humanos del hospital._ Además, la experiencia es uno de los requisitos. No podemos contratarla. _ Pero por favor, deme la oportunidad. ¡Vea aprendo rápido! _ Lo siento señorita White, si no tiene experiencia... su título no le ayuda mucho, más aun después de años y no ejercer su carrera. Lo siento.

¡Siguiente por favor! – dijo la mujer dejando a Candy con su portafolio en mano.

Candy con bolsa en mano, y su portafolio camino hasta la estación de bus. Sentada esperando el siguiente metro que la llevaría a su siguiente entrevista.

El tiempo se acortaba, solamente tenía una hora para prepararse física y mentalmente.

Vamos Candy, no te desanimes tu puedes - el zapato le había hecho una ampolla enorme en el píe que decidió quitárselo. En ese instante el celular sonó.

— ¡Hola Candy! - dijo una suave y delicada voz — Soy Albert. — Hola Albert, estaba a punto de llamarte, para decirte que mi amiga llegará un poco tarde para limpiar tú departamento. — Precisamente para eso te hablo, para decirte que no necesitare su servicio y cambiare la clave de la puerta...( Candy no escucho todo lo que Albert le dijo)

-En ese instante una persona que se encontraba en la estación de bus, le pateó el zapato sin darse cuenta. — ¡Oh no!... mi zapato. - gritó ella cuando trataba de recogerlo, el auto bus hizo su parada, el alboroto de las personas tratando de abordarlo hicieron que el zapato terminara en medio de la carretera.

— No... ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto y el día de hoy?

-Candy regresó a la caseta de buses llorando con un zapato puesto y el otro perdido.

Había perdido el bus, se le hizo tarde para su próxima entrevista y además sin calzado no podría asistir.

Las personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar la observaban llorar como una niña.

Solo Candy sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo que estaba pasando en esa etapa de su vida.

— Solo me queda llamar y preguntar si me podrían cambiar la entrevista para mañana. -Candy se armó de valor y decidió llamar, a los pocos minutos como era de esperarse, la entrevista no podría ser re -programada.

— Por favor, me sucedió una emergencia. - suplicaba Candy, pero nada pudo lograr.

Con su bolsita en el hombro y zapato en mano decidió caminar descalza hasta llegar a una tienda para comprar algo de beber,

Cuando salió se encontró con la fuerte lluvia. — Lo que me faltaba. No puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte. Juro que con el primer hombre que se acerque, me iré con él. Aunque sea de sirvienta me iré con él. - dijo llorando desesperada.

-La lluvia cesó, caminando por la avenida central sin rumbo. Se encontró con el lugar donde compró su vestido de novia. — Y pensar que ese día estaba ilusionada y luego tuve miedo. ¿Porque no me detuve? Si ya había decidido dejarlo ese día.

Pero por él, por Albert, no dije nada. ¿Ahora cómo puedo pedirle ayuda? Como explicarle todo lo que me está sucediendo. Ya hizo mucho por Terry y por mí.

No podría ponerle una carga, una preocupación más. Estaré bien, saldré adelante. - se decía. Cuando de pronto un hombre mayor, ebrio se le acercó. — ¡Ven conmigo mamacita! - dijo el hombre jalándola del brazo. — Suélteme atrevido, que le pasa. — gritó ella. De pronto un joven se acercó a ayudarle. — Suéltala atrevido... si no lo haces te partiré la cara. — Dijo el chico furioso.

Ella es mi novia y espera por mí. Vamos amor ven camino. - el chico la tomó de la mano y la alejó del lugar.

— Suélteme por favor. - decía Candy. _ Gracias por ayudarme pero ¿quién es usted? — Me permite - dijo él, sacando un zapato de su mochila. — Creo que este zapato es tuyo. - dijo guiñando un ojo. — Oh, ¡mi Zapato!... ¿De dónde lo sacó? — Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Archibal Cornwell.

Continuará.

Hola chicas, quiero recordarles que esta historia está inspirada en Candy y en un drama Koreano. Así que es diferente a lo que quizás estemos acostumbradas a leer.

Archie conoce a Candy por primera vez en este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Disculpen los errores de ortografía.

Dios les bendiga.

Xo!

Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Que será de ti, Capitulo cuatro

Archie se quedó cautivado al observar la belleza de Candy, aunque tenía el cabello mojado con mechones sobre su rostro, la tesis de su piel era impecable. Sus hermosas pecas le hacían resaltar el verde de sus ojos.

_ ¡Gracias Joven mi nombre es Candy!.. Exclamo ella... ¿dónde encontró mi zapato? "todo parece como un cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe encuentra la zapatilla y va en busca de su dueña"

_ Me encontraba esperando por un taxi, cuando de pronto vi a una chica en medio de la calle tratando de recoger su zapato, estuvo a punto de ser arrollada, si no hubiera sido porque las llantas de un coche lanzo el calzado hacia la otra esquina la hubiera arrollado, cuando lo recogí para devolvérselo, ella ya se había ido. Por casualidad o destino la vuelvo a encontrar en esta calle caminando con solo un zapato.

Candy se quedó perpleja observando al chico que sostenía su Zapatilla negra en su mano.

_ Por favor, ¿me permite ponérsela?... se podría sentar. Pregunto Archie señalándole una banca de metal. Candy estupefacta se sentó sin dejar de observar aquel chico de ojos azules que la observaban con ternura.

Candy levanto el pie, así como se lo había indicado Archie, el saco su pañuelo de seda y seco el pie de Candy, enseguida coloco su zapatilla negra.

"y pensar que dije que me iría con el primer hombre que encontrara. Lástima, este chico fue el segundo" – Pensó Candy mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

_ ¡Listo!- dijo Archie, colocándose unos mechones hacia atrás de su hermosa cabellera rubia.

_ ¡Estas lista para el salón de baile!... te debo la calabaza y el hada madrina. – dijo el galante chico guiñado un ojo.

Candy se movió un poco para evadir la mirada coqueta que el chico le proporcionaba con esos ojos azules.

_ Gracias, debo irme. Dijo ella con la voz un poco nerviosa.

_ ¡Espera un momento, aun no me has dicho tu nombre! - dijo Archie observando a Candy alejarse sobre la orilla de la carretera sin rumbo.

_ ¡Que hermosa chica!... ¡tiene unos hermosos ojos encantadores!

Archie coloco su bolso sobre su hombro y camino hacia la estación de tren.

Albert había tenido un día bastante ocupado, había operado un paciente con apendicitis. Aunque la ciencia ha avanzado en el siglo veinte, siempre se corre el riesgo de perder a los pacientes en la sala de operaciones.

Estaba tan cansado que al solo abrir la puerta de su apartamento se metió a la ducha y luego a la cama. Cuando de pronto el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

_ ¡Albert!...Albert... – gritaba una voz femenina.

_ ¡Rayos! ¿Pero quién será a esta hora?...Un momento- respondió con voz agitada.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó sorprendido al observar a Helen, la enfermera que había conocido en África y que se le hacía tan parecida a Candy físicamente.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, y a estas horas de la noche? Pregunto en un tono suave pero un poco molesto.

Candy quien se había sentado en unas de las bancas de metal cerca de la fuente de agua, cerca de la puerta del apartamento de Albert, se quedó observando la escena entre Helen y Albert.

_ ¿No me invitas a pasar?- preguntó la despampanante rubia que aun usando su uniforme de enfermera se veía galante. Candy se levantó de la fría banca, se acercó escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto a escuchar la conversación entre Albert y la mujer.

_ ¿Pero quién rayos es esa mujer? ¡Haa! ¿Es su novia? ¿Desde cuando sale con ella? ¿Porque no me lo dijo?- Candy se hacía una y mil preguntas a la vez.

La conversación entre Albert y la enfermera era tan baja que Candy parecía enloquecer de celos. No alcanzaba a escuchar absolutamente nada.

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió para acercarse, fue usar el antiguo método de la embriagues.

A punto estaba Helen de entrar al apartamento cuando Albert la detuvo amablemente.

_ Helen espera, no es correcto que una mujer entre a estas horas de la noche al departamento de un hombre soltero. _ ¿Pero y a quien le importaría? Además, no hay nadie observándonos. Permíteme pasar solo un momento. Hace tres semanas que regrese de África y, siempre que trato de hablar contigo, me evades. ¿Qué sucede?

_No permito a nadie entrar a mi apartamento para evitar malos entendidos. Por favor regresa a tu casa te llamare un taxi. _ No es necesario. – respondió ella con la voz entre cortada. _ Ya veo que sigues igual, sigues siendo el mismo Albert de siempre, esperando a esa persona que jamás llegara, que jamás será tuya.

Fueron sus últimas palabras y se dio la vuelta. Candy la observaba cuidadosamente de pie a cabeza. _ Así que ella es la enfermera de África...tengo que admitir que es hermosa.

¿Por qué no la dejaría entrar? Además ¿a qué horas entro Albert que no lo vi pasar?... ¡ay Dios!...No puede ser... ¿Será que cambio el código de seguridad de la puerta? ¿Y ahora qué voy hacer?...

En ese instante Candy recordó la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Albert, donde le dijo que cambiaría la clave de seguridad de la puerta.

El portero del edificio en ese momento la reconoció.

_ ¿Es usted señorita White?- pregunto el guardia de seguridad del edificio, sacándole un brinco a Candy que la hizo salir detrás del arbusto.

_ ¡Ay!... Señor Kim-Ho ¡me asusto!...

Respondió Candy ante el hombre asiático que le sonreía al ver se descubierta por él. _ El Dr. Albert me pidió que no la dejara entrar si venia el día de hoy hacer la limpieza. _ ¿Eso le dijo? Candy no podía creer que Albert había cumplido su palabra de que ya no necesitaría sus servicios como limpiadora. _ ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? Como se atreve a quitarme el último sustento de vida. _ ¡hum! La verdad no es culpa del Dr. Usted no le ha dicho que es quien le limpia su apartamento. ¿Cuándo se lo piensa decir? Vera, mientras eso no suceda usted no podrá entrar. _ Lo lamento señorita Candy, Pero tengo que seguir órdenes. No quiero tener problemas en mi trabajo. _ No se preocupe señor Kim, no haría algo para hacerle perder su empleo, !es solo que!...

Dijo Candy con el rostro entristecido, sabía muy bien que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía amando a su mejor amigo, y eso lo había confirmado hace unos momentos al ver la enfermera que aún tenía contacto con Albert después de varios años.

_ ¿Pero porque no puedo decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Porque no confiar en el después de todo lo que me ha sucedido?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sabía que había tomado la decisión equivocada al casarse con Terry. Pero lo que más temía era el rechazo de Albert.

_ Señorita Candy... ¿está usted bien?... pregunto el hombre.

_ Creo que tendré que ir a quedarme en uno de los lugares abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Respondió ella, el hombre sintió compasión por Candy y la dejo quedarse en uno de los apartamentos vacíos que estaban listo para rentar, pues se imaginó que Candy quería entrar al apartamento de Albert a escondidas como ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta noche bajo las circunstancias, no le había sido posible llegar antes que él y subir al segundo piso, donde Albert pocas veces subía ya que solo era un cuarto chico para guardar documentos y cosas que no usaba.

Candy agradecida y con mucha discreción, entro al piso del lado.

_ ¡Gracias señor Kim!... Jamás podre agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Sé que ha arriesgado mucho por ayudarme. _ Ni lo mencione señorita Candy, pero sigo sin entender porque no le cuenta todo al Dr. Ardlay, sería más fácil tanto para usted como para mí y ya no tendríamos que mentir ni arriesgarnos. Además no puedo dejarla dormir en la calle.

Candy tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar con Albert de todo, excepto declararle su amor. Pues para ella estaba más que claro que el amor que Albert le tenía era de hermanos.

Las palabras de aquel hombre habían resonado en su cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano Albert descubriría que ya no seguía viviendo con Terry, y lo que era peor, el matrimonio había sido una falsa.

Candy se quito su pequeña mochila y la coloco sobre una mesita cerca de la cocina. Abrió la llave de lava manos y bebió un poco de agua que caía en sus suaves manos.

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y caer por sus rosadas mejillas, como cascada cristalina recordando los momentos dolorosos que vivió junto a Terry, y no porque el chico así lo había querido, sino por cosa del destino.

Flash back

Dieciocho meses atrás.

En el teatro como era costumbre los ensayos de los actores de Strafford debían ser impecables, tanto como si se tratara de la misma presentación en vivo y a todo color.

Nunca faltaba uno que otro paparazzi que se colara en los ensayos y fotografiara a Terry junto a Susana Marlow.

Para todos había sido un secreto que Terry había contraído matrimonio y, lo que era aún más, peor que la boda había sido una falsa.

Los periódicos y revistas se vendían como pan caliente, estaban en cualquier esquina del centro de la ciudad de New York.

Candy, como era costumbre, salía cada dos días a comprar verdura fresca, aunque el matrimonio no había sido consumido, ella trataba de cumplir con sus otros deberes como ama de casa.

¿Cómo Terry había sido capaz de aguantar tanto rechazo sutil de Candy? Era la pregunta de ella misma día con día. Pero la culpabilidad y el amor que sentía por ella lo había hecho tener paciencia y confiar en si mismo que un día seria completamente de él.

Sabía que estaba en deuda con ella por haberla engañado con una boda falsa, y aunque si bien él también había sido engañado, era totalmente su culpa por no estar al pendiente de lo que el aseguraba era el día más importante de su vida.

Candy tomo una de las revistas y se quedó perpleja al ver la imagen que estaba en la portada. Era su "esposo" junto a la bella actriz rubia Susana Marlow besándose.

_ ¿Pero qué es esto? Se preguntó dejando caer la bolsa de verduras y abriendo los ojos como platos. Había leído rumores anteriormente pero nunca los habían cachado infraganti.

Continuara.

Hola chicas, pido millones de disculpas. No había actualizado porque mi trabajo me ha consumido los últimos días y a eso le agregaremos que estuve unos días sin poder pensar y escribir.

Lo siento mucho.

Mil disculpas nuevamente.

Dios les bendiga, XO!

Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Que será de ti.

Candy seco sus lágrimas con el revés del suéter, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la lavandería, colocando un poco de detergente en la lavadora, recordando la discusión con Terry por la nota en la revista.

**Flash back**

_ ¡Pecosa!... estoy en casa. _Dijo Terry alegremente tratando de abrazarla. _Terry necesitamos hablar. El tono de voz de Candy era frio, no era la misma Candy que lo había despedido esta mañana. _ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan seria? Preguntaba con un tono de preocupación.

El corazón de Terry palpitaba rápidamente, cuando Candy hablaba en ese tono suave y delicado, era porque querría hablar de separarse. Ya lo habían hablado antes y, cada vez que lo hacían él terminaba de rodillas pidiéndole que no lo abandonara.

_ Por favor siéntate, tengo algo que mostrarte. Candy tomo la revista y se la mostro a Terry. _ ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

_ ¿Estas celosa? _ Respondió él con otra pregunta. _ No estoy para bromas, si bien es cierto que nuestro matrimonio es una mentira, tampoco permitiré que me tomes el pelo. No es la primera vez que escucho rumores entre ustedes... de una maldita vez terminemos con esta mentira. _ Alzando la voz y dejando a Terry con la boca abierta, ella nunca le había alzado la voz anteriormente.

_ ¿Dime la verdad? Estas usando todo esto de escusa porque quieres abandonarme nuevamente y, correr a los brazos de Albert, ¿es eso lo que en realidad quieres? Por una maldita vez acepta que estas enamorada de él.

Desde que te tomaste la responsabilidad de estar junto a él cuándo estaba amnésico. Me di cuenta la forma como lo observabas, tu vida giraba alrededor de él.

_ ¿Qué estupidez dices? Sabes que Albert es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano. _ Tú lo has dicho, como tu hermano, pero no llevan la misma sangre. No hay nada que impida que estén juntos, excepto tu cobardía. _ ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- pregunto ella.

_ Desde que estábamos en Londres, en el colegio San Pablo, me di cuenta la forma en que lo mirabas Candy. Y luego después del accidente de tren, llegar al hospital, al mismo hospital donde estabas estudiando...

-Terry apretó las manos sobre la silla de madera del comedor furioso recordando el pasado. Candy se quedó en silencio sin poder pronunciar palabra... sabía que todo lo que Terry le estaba diciendo era verdad.

_ Parece que es el maldito destino que se empeña en unirlos una y otra vez. Dijo él después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Pero cómo es posible que Terry lo había notado y no Albert, la persona que realmente amo, no ha sido capaz de darse cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos" Pensó Candy mientras escuchaba a Terry sacar todo el dolor que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Crees que para mí ha sido fácil, tenerte en la misma habitación y no poder tocarte? No poder hacerte mía. Por Dios Candy me estas arrancando los huesos.

-Las palabras de Terry se ahogaron en un llanto silencioso.

Candy se acercó y lo tomo del brazo. _ Yo...o... no he querido hacerte daño, no sé cómo paso ni en qué momento deje de verlo como un amigo... -Las lágrimas de Candy caían sobre su rostro. El daño que se hacían ambos al estar viviendo una vida de mentiras era demasiado para soportarlo.

_Por eso... es mejor que nos separemos, y no me pidas más que me quede contigo, tienes a Susana, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. _ Pero yo de ella no. ¿Que están difícil de entender? -Terry respondió en un tono de voz bajo, y comenzó a darle explicaciones de como esa imagen había sido tomada.

_ Estábamos en la escena del beso cuando nos dimos cuenta que los paparazzi habían entrado a los ensayos. No era la primera vez, pero justamente cuando estábamos creando la última escena, ella acerco sus labios a los míos, no me lo esperaba, no era necesario, habíamos quedado que ese beso quedaría para las presentaciones en vivo. Pero por más explicación que te dé, la verdad es que tú ya no me amas.

\- Terry con el corazón roto, sabía que había perdido a Candy, y lo peor aún no había llegado.

**Tiempo actual**

Candy despertó entusiasta por encontrar un nuevo empleo.

Al salir del apartamento, en ese mismo instante, Albert caminaba hacia el ascensor, quedando frente a frente. El corazón de Albert y Candy comenzó a latir descontroladamente.

_ ¡Candy!...

¿Qué haces saliendo de ese apartamento?

_ ¡Eh!... hola Albert...

¡Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar!

Evadiendo su mirada, respondió ella sarcásticamente. Aunque hacía más de un año que no se habían visto frente a frente, para Albert fue una sorpresa tenerla tan cerca.

_ ¡Creo que no fue la pregunta correcta!... - Emocionado la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Para él había sido una sorpresa, para ella no.

Lo había visto la noche anterior, y alguna que otra vez lo observaba dormido en su habitación cuando ella solía entrar a escondidas.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Terry? -Preguntó Albert observando como el rostro de Candy se entristecía. _ Él y yo... nos hemos separados. _pronuncio Candy aquellas palabras con dolor pero a la misma vez sintió como su corazón y su alma se libraban de aquella carga pesada que traía cargando sobre sus hombros.

Albert, sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_ ¡Candy!... exclamó con una dulce voz.

Al escuchar aquella tierna voz que muchas veces habían pronunciado su nombre, el corazón de Candy parecía que se le saldría en cada palpitar.

Esa era la voz que siempre la consolaba en los momentos difíciles. Esos brazos que siempre la fortalecían y le decían, "Aquí estoy contigo, junto a ti, no estás sola"

La separación con Terry había sido lo más sano para los dos. Pero Candy sentía culpabilidad, el haberse enamorado de Albert, su mejor amigo aun cuando Terry la cortejaba no la dejaba en paz. Candy lloró entre sus brazos sin parar. Albert estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Mientras Candy aun lloraba, Albert la soltó poco a poco y la llevo hasta a su apartamento.

_ Necesitas descansar. _ dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos azul claro como el amanecer.

Una vez estando dentro del lugar, Candy comenzó a relatar lo sucedido hacia dieciocho meses atrás.

_ Todo comenzó con una nota en las revistas de farándula, ya había leído y escuchado rumores sobre Terry y Susana, pero nunca dude de él.

Sabía que me amaba y que no haría nada para lastimarme.

Me explicó cómo había sucedido el incidente del beso... yo le creí. Aunque Susana Marlow estaba enamorada de él.

Albert la escuchaba confundido, había momentos en los que Candy mostraba dolor en sus palabras, otras veces no, y eso no era normal en una mujer con el corazón roto.

_Esa misma tarde, Terry regresó al teatro para cerrar el último ensayo y dar inicio a las presentaciones en vivo. Cuando sucedió el accidente de Susana, del que todos sabemos por medio de los periódicos. Al menos lo que la prensa cree y se les fue dicho por parte de Strafford y la señora Marlow.

Cuando estaban colocando las luces del escenario, se soltó uno de los cables que las sujetaban, eso provocó que el otro cable se reventara por el peso. Iba a caerle justo a Terry, pero Susana reaccionó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es un misterio..."

\- relataba Candy mientras bebía un poco de agua. Albert confundido preguntó que si no había sido un accidente como los medios así lo habían anunciado. _ Tengo entendido que fue un accidente. ¿Eso fue así? _ aun no se sabe, todo parece indicar que lo fue, pero Terry cree que Karen Clay lo provocó para lastimar a Susana. Amenazó con hacer algo en contra de ella porque no le dieron el papel de Julieta.

En el momento que Susana debió estar en medio del escenario, Terry se adelantó y fue cuando las luces cayeron. Él hubiera muerto, sino es porque Susana lo empujo con toda su fuerza dejándola a ella en el lugar de Terry.

_ ¿Fue así como se lastimó la pierna y golpeo la cabeza?

_ Si, así fue... respondió Candy... la noticia había recorrido toda la ciudad de New York y parte de los Estados Unidos.

"Susana Marlow había salido lastimada después de uno de los ensayos por salvar a su prometido y compañero de teatro, el actor Teruce Grandchester. A causa de eso la bella actriz perdió la vista por el golpe en la cabeza"

_ Solo las personas cercana sabíamos que no solo se había lastimado la pierna, también había perdido la vista.

Cuando la señora Marlow se enteró de lo sucedido, obligó a Terry a casarse con Susana. En ese instante Albert se puso de pie. _ ¿Cómo que casarse? Si él está casado contigo... _ Candy lo miro fijamente y le pidió que se sentara, aun había algo más que decirle.

_ El día de la boda, nos dimos cuenta que nunca nos casamos. El juez civil no era más que un actor contratado por Howard para oficiar una boda falsa. Albert apretó los dedos formando grandes puños que apretaban con firmeza las esquinas de la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

_ ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque callar?... ¡Santo Dios Candy! ¿Desde cuándo vives así?

¿Porque dejar pasar tanto tiempo?... esto no lo puedo creer...

¡Ven conmigo!...

_ Albert le tomo la mano y la subió a su auto... sabía perfectamente bien donde vivía, al menos ese lugar había sido el último domicilio que Albert visitó por última vez hace más de un año. Las constantes discusiones entre Terry y Candy lo habían decepcionado que optó por no poner un pie más en ese lugar. Y no es que había sido invitado seguido. Pero él algunas veces, estacionaba su auto y desde la calle esperaba largas horas hasta lograr ver el rostro de Candy asomarse a la ventana. En múltiples ocasiones los escuchaba discutir.

Al llegar al lugar, estacionó su auto incrédulo, no podía creer que el pequeño apartamento había sido demolido.

Candy no se movió del auto, solo observaba por el parabrisas, como Albert caminaba de un lado hacia otro pasando sus manos por la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Continuara.

hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi, eso me permite seguir motivándome a continuar.

El broche

Jenny Andrew

Madel Ros, preciosos comentarios.

Coqui Andrew

Rosario Escobar

Mercedes

chida mami

Melendez Angelica

Tuty

Paty G

Ana

Ana Isela

Pivoine

Vivi1581

Lizita

Liz Hope13

Mj20


	7. Chapter 7

Que será de ti.

"¿Pero qué rayos había sucedido en realidad?"

Se preguntaba Albert halándose la cabellera. Desde cuando su amada Candy había pasado tantas penas.

Candy salió del auto finalmente.

_ Albert, ¿podrías llevarme de regreso a tu apartamento? — preguntó colocándose sus manos en el estómago. Hacía casi dos días que no probaba alimentos.

— ¿Que sucede pequeña? ¿Desde cuándo?- musito él con el corazón apretado de dolor. Ella respondió que hacía casi dos días que no había probado nada. Albert, al escuchar aquellas palabras, no le importo mostrar su debilidad como hombre enamorado, ante el dolor de darse cuenta el tipo de vida, necesidades y peligros que estuvo expuesta Candy todo este tiempo. La abrazó y la apretó con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, que los huesitos de Candy tronaron. Ella sonrió al escuchar el extraño sonido.

_ ¡Vamos! Dijo él. Al quedar frente a frente sus miradas fijas, acelerándoles el corazón, Candy observaba cómo el rostro de Albert se había humedecido por las lágrimas.

— ¡Albert! ¿Estas llorando? Musitó mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzarlo y secarle las lágrimas. Albert medio sonrió. Abriendo la puerta del pasajero, le pidió que se sentara.

El auto se puso en marcha con destino a su apartamento. Sin decir una palabra...

Era evidente que los sentimientos de Albert estaban encontrados, de alegría al saberla soltera y a la misma vez con dolor al imaginar todo lo que había sufrido. "¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?" se preguntaba una y otra vez reprochándose así mismo.

De pronto en la radio sonaba aquella melodía que siempre escuchaba al recordar a la mujer que ama y que ahora estaba sentada junto a él.

Que será de ti,

Necesito saber hoy de tu vida

Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días

Anocheció, y necesito saber

Que será de ti,

Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida,

Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida

No sé si gusto más de mí, o más de ti

Ven,

Que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,

Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,

Te necesito para estar feliz

Ven,

Que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,

La vida nos está dejando atrás

Yo necesito saber, que será de ti

Que será de ti,

Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida

Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida

No sé si gusto más de mí, o más de ti

Ven,

Que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,

Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,

Te necesito para estar feliz

Ven,

Que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,

La vida nos está dejando atrás

Yo necesito saber

Que será de ti

Al escuchar las notas musicales, Albert subió el volumen un poco más.

Candy lo observo, y por un momento imaginó que la melodía era para ella. Al mismo instante se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. "Despierta Candy, como podría ser para ti" si estas junto a él en este instante.

_ ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? preguntó él mientras escuchaba la melodía.

_ ¡Cómo podría olvidarlo!... Estuve a punto de morir ahogada en la cascada cuando me rescataste. _ Candy soltó una carcajada cuando recordó que lo había confundido con un pirata.

_ Y cómo olvidar que te desmayaste después de tanto trabajo que me costó que recuperaras el conocimiento.

_ ¡Te debo la vida Albert!... jamás podré pagarte.

_ Ya lo has hecho. _ respondió. _ Me cuidaste cuando era un desconocido y sospechoso para todos. Solo tú te quedaste junto a mí. Arriesgaste tu reputación por mí.

Eso jamás lo olvidaré.

_ Al parecer estamos en deuda por siempre.

_ ¡Albert!... Candy respiro hondo y se animó a preguntar. _ ¿Es esa la razón que me tienes tanto cariño? ¿Quién soy para ti? _La pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa.

_ ¡Para mi eres alguien muy especial, importante Candy!... como puedo describírtelo...

_ A punto estuvo de decirle lo que realmente sentía cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar.

Llamada entrante de Helen Bruscheer. Se escuchó por las bocinas del auto en movimiento.

_ ¡rayos! dijo en tono molesto.

_ William. _responde. _ Albert, te estamos esperando en la sala de justas del hospital. El Dr. Leonard esta vuelto un loco, desesperado porque aun lo llegas.

_ Helen, se me presentó una emergencia. No podre estar presente, por favor decídanlo sin mí.

Harían cambios en el hospital, remodelación, contratación de personal, enfermeras y doctores.

_ ¡Albert! No te detengas por mí. Pronunció Candy.

_ Albert, ¿estas con alguien? _ No puedo hablar en este momento Helen. Respondió él colgando la llamada.

Albert puso las luces intermitentes y estacionó el auto aun lado de la carretera.

Sin darse cuenta, lo había estacionado del otro lado del puente, donde corrió junto a Candy de la mano el día de la boda.

El día era perfecto, el azul del cielo y la brisa de otoño acariciaban las rosas mejillas de Candy, el cabello de Albert brillaba con los destellos dorados del sol que lo hacían ver aún más guapo y deseable.

Candy colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre los fríos hierros del barandal que daban vista al hermoso rio que fluía con calma.

Albert noto que los bellos de los brazos de Candy se erizaban con la fría brisa que fluía. Sin pronunciar palabra, se quitó el suéter y se lo puso alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella le sonrió, aceptando su gesto con ternura.

_ ¿recuerdas que corrimos juntos bajo este puente? "Si tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado aquí". "Si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti" pensó ella. Palabras que se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

_ Lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer. Respondió en tono melancólico. "como olvidar ese día, si parte de mi alma y corazón se fue contigo" pensó.

Los dos acobardados por el miedo y el temor a perder la pequeña esperanza de creer que algún día cada uno ganaría el corazón del otro, decidieron callar sus sentimientos. Un silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos.

_ ¡Vamos!... ¡Debes tener mucha hambre!..._ te prepararé un desayuno como lo solía hacer cuando vivíamos juntos, en Chicago.

Los ojitos de Candy brillaban con la luz del sol... nuevamente el destino le sonreía.

Después de unas horas y haber desayunado como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Candy se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala.

Albert la observaba con ternura. _ "Dios... la amo con todo mi corazón" musitó. _ No estás sola, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Caminó hacia el computador, y creyendo que Candy estaba completamente dormida, se alejó.

Al no sentir la presencia de Albert, Candy abrió los ojos. Tocándose los labios con el dedo índice, se preguntó si había sido un sueño o una realidad lo que había escuchado y sentido.

Continuara.

Chicas aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta tierna historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a la parejita de rubios.

Bendiciones! Xo!

Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Que será de ti.

Capitulo siete.

En el hospital Bellevue, una enfermera rubia de ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a la sala de junta.

El mayor patrocinador del hospital había llegado para estar presente y observar de cerca, los cambios que le harían al hospital. Eso había hecho que el Dr. Leonard estuviera más nervioso, y a la misma vez dándole gracias a Dios que Albert no se había presentado en el hospital.

Eran pocas las personas que sabían la verdadera identidad de William Albert Ardlay. En el hospital todos lo conocían por Dr. Albert.

_ ¿Pero porque tanto escándalo y misterio? Preguntó Helen a una de las enfermeras. _ El joven Archibald Cornwell estará presente en la junta directiva. _ ¿Y quién es él?

_ Es sobrino del Patriarca de la familia Ardlay, el mayor patrocinador del hospital. _ ¡Oh! entiendo. Es por eso que el director esta hecho un puño de nervios.

_ Franny, ¿El doctor Albert es parte de esa familia? Preguntó Helen curiosa. _ Ahora que lo preguntas. Yo siempre he creído que lo es. Pero él siempre ha dicho que es pura coincidencia tener el mismo apellido. Además, el señor George Villers es quien está más pendiente de los asuntos del hospital. Y las veces que se ha encontrado con él se muestran amables. Pero nada más, es como si saludaran a cualquier otro Doctor o paciente.

Habían sido pocas las veces que Albert y George se encontraban en el hospital, y si por casualidad sucedía, eran discretos. La única persona que sabe quién en realidad es Albert, es el Dr. Leonard.

El Dr. Leonard al darse cuenta que Albert no estaría presente en la junta para las nuevas contrataciones, decidió cancelarlo y moverlo para el siguiente día.

_ Helen, el Dr. Leonard necesita verte en seguida. La mujer se dirigió al consultorio del Dr. y caminando por los pasillos vio la figura de un joven rubio, piel blanca, con elegancia y porte. La presencia de Archibal Cornwell era impresionante, que dejaba a más de una chica sin aliento.

Helen se detuvo por unos segundos observándole.

_ "Así que él es de los Ardlays de Chicago" pensó la mujer.

_ "Muy guapo, atractivo, con clase. Pero nadie se compara con Albert, Mi Albert"

De pronto una voz profunda masculina la sacó de su trance.

_ ¡Señorita Helen! Por favor vuelva a contactar al Dr. Albert, dígale que no es necesario que se presente al hospital el día de hoy.

_ ¡Enseguida señor! Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, era la excusa perfecta que necesitaba.

_ Helen hizo exactamente lo que el Dr. Leonard le pidió, pero al no tener respuesta, salió de las instalaciones del hospital y se dirigió al apartamento de Albert.

_ ¡Excusa perfecta! Dijo." Ahora veremos con quien está, y, por qué no puede venir al hospital en un día muy importante como hoy"

Mientras conducía, todo tipo de ideas se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Estaba celosa, había escuchado la voz de una mujer esa mañana cuando habló por teléfono con Albert.

Helen, una mujer educada de buena familia, se había enamorado de Albert desde que compartieron tiempo junto en la jungla de África, en las casas de campañas para los refugiados y damnificados durante el brote del dengue. Helen había llegado de voluntario desde Francia. Siempre fue una chica independiente y, aunque proviene de una buena familia, su deseo es ayudar al más necesitado. Viajó a América en busca de Albert cuando su detective privado que había contratado hacia cuatro años y que felizmente le había dado la noticia que Albert estaba con vida.

La información que el detective le proporcionó era la más reciente, de su estadía en New York, donde trabajaba, donde vive.

Apartamento de Albert.

_ "¿Pero fue verdad? ¿Albert me besó?" _ Se preguntaba Candy. _ ¡No, No! No puede ser posible. ¿Y si le pregunto?

_ Candy dio unos pasos camino al estudio de Albert. Cuando estuvo cerca, se detuvo. _ ¿Y si solo es mi deseo de que él me ame lo que me ha hecho sentir ese beso, suave y delicado? ¿Y si me rechaza y dirá que si estoy loca, que para él no soy más que su hermana? eso me mataría de tristeza y yo quedaría descubierta al revelar mis sentimientos. ¡No…! mejor me quedo callada y trataré día con día ganarme su amor, amor de hombre.

Candy continúo caminando a dirección del estudio, quedándose parada en la puerta observando a Albert, le brillaban sus hermosos ojos azul cielo con la luz del computador.

Candy sentía que perdía el aire cada vez que lo observaba y lo tenía cerca.

Se acercó preguntando la típica e ingenua pregunta:

_ ¿Qué haces?

Colocando sus manos tras la silla de piel marrón.

_ ¡Has despertado!... ¿Te sientes mejor? Preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa y dulce voz.

_ ¡Si!... respondió ella con esa alegría que la caracteriza. Deseando hacer la pregunta que la estaba quemando.

_ Albert, ¡Cuándo estaba acostada en el sofá, me pareció sentir algo! ¿Sucedió algo? Albert se volvió y la observo intrigado. _"Y si confieso lo que sucedió" pensó.

Al pasar unos segundos agobiado por la duda, y ella al no obtener respuesta cogió el fax que estaba sobre la mesa.

_ ¿¡Feria de trabajo!?... Albert observó el papel y con aire de desapruebo respondió. _ Si. Estaremos contratando nuevo personal. _ ¿Y qué requisitos exigen? Preguntó ella. Después de todas las entrevistas fallidas, no quería enfrentarse a otra desilusión. _ Tú no necesitas trabajar. Respondió él rápidamente.

_ ¿Y dónde crees que voy a vivir? Tengo que pagar mis gastos. Necesito comida, ropa, zapatos. No voy a ser una carga para ti. _ ¿Era eso yo para ti cuando me cuidaste? No me abandonaste, siempre estuviste a mi lado. Aun dormiste una noche bajo la luna junto a mí en el parque. Y sin saber que era amante a la naturaleza me sentía tan feliz, y no era solo por estar bajo las estrellas, sino porque tú me hacías sentir confiado.

Definitivamente no trabajaras y te quedaras aquí, en casa. Yo puedo proveer para los dos.

_ Nunca he sido una mujer de quedarme en casa todo el día. Esperando que el espos. _Candy no terminó la frase. _ "¿Iba a usar la palabra Esposo?" se preguntó observándola.

_ Quiero decir… que no soy mujer que espera vivir de caridad. _ ¡Ay Dios! terca como siempre. Dijo Albert tirando los brazos al aire.

_ Albert, escúchame… no quiero ser una carga para ti. Sé que cuando aún vivía con Terry le diste dinero para pagar algunos meses de renta. Aunque él no lo confesara. Eras tú la única persona que Terry buscaría para pedir ayuda.

_ Esos asuntos fueron entre él y yo. No se me ha olvidado que te abandonó. _ No tuvo opción. _ ¡Por favor no lo defiendas! Siempre se puede encontrar una salida favorable para los dos. ¿Y tú porque me ocultaste esta situación por un año? Un año Candice White, un año que al recordarlo me parte el corazón, imaginar los peligros y necesidades que estuviste expuesta.

_ Porque tenía miedo que te enojaras y golpearas a Terry. _ Y aún estoy muy enojado y si un día me lo encuentro tendrá que responder por esto. ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor que nos enojáramos juntos? Así, como en este momento…No hubieras sufrido tanto. _ "Ya veo, tanto esfuerzo y de nada sirvió" pensó ella.

Y era eso lo que Albert no se perdonaba. Estaba enfadado con él mismo. No haber estado cerca de Candy cuando más lo necesitó. Creyó que entregándosela a Terry, ella estaría segura y feliz.

Candy se acercó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. _ ¡No es tu culpa!_ musitó. _ No fue tu culpa, fue la mía por haber sido tan cobarde. _ Exclamó en sollozo.

Continuará.

¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero y les esté complaciendo con esta parejita de rubios.

¡Saludos a todas!

Bendiciones, que Dios me las guarde y cuide.

Con amor, Sakura. Xo!


	9. Chapter 9

Que será de ti.

Capitulo ocho.

Los brazos de Candy rodeaban la cintura de Albert, él sentía que su corazón se le saldría de felicidad, sentirla tan cerca de él, bajo el mismo techo, su corazón rebosaba de alegría.

Despacio agarro las manitas delicadas de Candy y poco a poco le giro quedando frente a frente. Sin soltarle le pidió que se quedara a vivir con él.

_ ¿Te quedaras conmigo? _ preguntó.

_ Candy confundida nuevamente.

_"¿A qué se refiere con? ¿Te quedaras conmigo?" pensó. _ ¿Qué quieres decir, quedarme contigo? Preguntó ella con la ilusión de escuchar la confesión de amor de parte de él.

_ Albert aclaro su garganta y repitió.

_ Sí, ¡quiero decir que si te quedas a vivir aquí!.. Aun si encontraras un empleo, quiero que te quedes aquí el tiempo necesario.

_ ¡Ah! A eso te refieres. _ respondió soltándose de sus manos y caminando hacia la sala con el fax en la mano.

_ ¡Me quedare aquí! Pero de una vez te advierto que voy a buscar un empleo, colaboraré con los gastos, cocinaré cuando el horario me lo permita y, me quedaré en el ático para no incomodar. _ Albert cambiaba de colores con cada palabra que la rubia decía, pues no era eso precisamente lo que él tenía planeado para ella.

_ ¡Primero! _ dijo Albert levantando su dedo índice en señal que enumeraría sus palabras.

_ ¡Primero!.. ¡Nada!_ respondió ella dejándole con la palabra en la boca. _ Si de verdad agradeces todo lo que hice por ti cuando perdiste la memoria, me dejaras trabajar de igual manera que yo no objeté cuando tú lo hiciste.

Estoy de acuerdo con que no se cocinar, pero he aprendido a preparar deliciosos sándwiches de jamón y queso. _ diciendo estas últimas palabras, Candy guiño un ojo y sacaba la punta de la lengua en señal de "esta conversación está terminada"

_ Albert se quedó atónito.

_ "¿A acaso podré negarme?" "vamos Albert, no compliques más la situación, sabes muy bien que no cambiará de opinión. Pero no puedo permitirle quedarse en el ático, es incómodo no cabe siquiera una cama para bebé." _ Pensó dándose por vencido.

_ No me opondré más con respecto al trabajo, puedes buscar uno a su tiempo, no hay prisa. _ dijo Albert en señal de derrota.

Candy le abrazó, y sus manos tocaron accidentalmente los pectorales de Albert.

_" ¡Oh, Dios mío esta tan musculoso!" _ Pensó ella mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí. Albert la observó y notó que estaba nerviosa y Él lo estaba aún más.

_ Perdóname Albert, yo... yo solo quería abrazarte. _ Pronunció Candy aquellas palabras con voz nerviosa. Candy se alejaba poco a poco, cuando Albert la atrajo hacia él besándole la frente, sus brazos temblaban, el cuerpo de Candy aún más...

_ Candy..._ musitó. _ Albert pronunciaba su nombre con tanta dulzura, que cada vez que lo hacía, Candy viajaba en el tiempo a su niñez cuando conoció al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules en su amada Colina de Pony. _ ¡Esa voz!... _ dijo ella entre sus brazos. _ Albert se dio cuenta que debía tener más precaución, no era el momento que Candy se diera cuenta que él es "El Príncipe de la Colina, El Príncipe de Candy"

_Albert, ¿Por qué te has quedado en silencio? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? _ insistió ella. _ ¡No pequeña! no tengo nada que decir. _ Nervioso la fue soltando poco a poco.

_ Por favor ya no me llames pequeña, ¿Acaso sigo siendo un a niña para ti? _ Las palabras de Candy fueron tan claras que Albert no sabía cómo responder.

_ ¿Por qué insiste con eso? ¿O es que hay algo que yo no sé? _ respondió él con otra pregunta.

_ ¡Sabes que eres un hombre exasperante!... ¡Ay! _ gritó Candy subiendo las escaleras de madera que conducen al ático.

_ ¿A dónde vas Candy?

_ A tomar aire fresco por la pequeña ventana.

_ Candy furiosa subía las escaleras dando zapatazos como una chiquilla. _ ¿Y ahora porque estas tan enojada? _ Pregunto él confundido ante tal actitud. Candy no respondió nada. Albert estaba por subir las escaleras cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó.

_ ¿Y ahora quien será?... gruño entre dientes.

Albert se dirigió hacia la puerta. Candy ya estaba por la ventana observando a Helen quien ansiosamente se arreglaba su cabello esperando que Albert le invitara esta vez a entrar.

_ "¿Otra vez, ella aquí?" _ pensó Candy. "Pero que rayos quiere, porque insiste tanto"

_ Los ojos de Candy parecían balas a punto de dispararse y dar en el blanco perfecto, la cabeza de Helen.

Al abrir la puerta para sorpresa de Albert, la rubia paso sin ser invitada.

_ ¡Helen!... ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? _ La mujer no respondió y se sentó de una en el sofá de la sala.

_ "Pero que atrevida" ni siquiera esperó que Albert la invitara a pasar._ murmuró Candy cruzando los brazos mientras observaba por las gradas.

_ ¡Me has estado evadiendo Albert Sabes que necesitamos hablar!

_ Pero ¿hablar de qué? ¿Y qué haces aquí? _ Albert estaba furioso, había sido amable con Helen pero su actitud atrevida e impropia le agotó la paciencia.

_ ¿A qué has venido? Espero y tengas una buena excusa para haber entrado de esa manera.

_ Esta mañana escuché la voz de una mujer. ¿Estas con ella? ¿Con esa chica?.. _ Albert abrió los ojos como platos, Candy estaba en el ático era obvio que estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Albert, tomo a Helen de la mano y la condujo fuera del apartamento.

_ No quiero hablar de eso aquí, es algo que no corresponde preguntar. Jamás te he dado esperanzas de nada, como para que te des el derecho de preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos y vida personal. Perdóname Helen, pero no puedo permitir que te sigas apareciendo de repente en la puerta de mi casa. Y te dejaré clara las cosas, la mujer que amo está ahí dentro y no puedo permitir que entres y salgas como si entre tú y yo existiera algo._ Las palabras de Albert fueron claras y directas, Helen lo observaba con preocupación, jamás había visto a Albert enojado mucho menos hablar de esa manera.

_ Pero Albert, yo te amo... te he amado desde que estuvimos en África... _ Las lágrimas de Helen comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. _

Yo nunca te di esperanza de nada, jamás te di señal de algún interés personal hacia ti.

_ Lo sé, y por eso me disculpo. Fui yo quien se enamoró. Discúlpame.

_ El corazón no se manda y eso lo sé por experiencia propia. No tengo nada que disculparte. _ Albert abrazó a Helen al verla llorar por él. Se sentía culpable por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Candy no escuchó toda la conversación. Solamente los observa abrazarse. Los celos trataron de apoderarse de ella nuevamente.

_ ¡Tranquila Candy!... respira profundo, no harás el mismo error dos veces. ¡NO... No!... Esta vez será distinto. Lo conquistaré, y si tengo que enfrentarme a "ESTA señorita" lo haré pero con inteligencia. _ Candy inhalaba y exhalaba aire tranquilizando sus nervios.

Albert quitó sus brazos de golpe de Helen, al recordad que Candy estaba en el ático y que podría observarlos desde ahí. Pero eso era demasiado tarde, Candy los observaba sin mostrar gesto alguno.

_ Helen... será mejor que te vallas.

_ ¿Podría conocerla? Preguntó ella limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. _ Te prometo que otro día la conocerás, por ahora no es el momento.

_ Helen asintió, comprendió que había perdido la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Albert. Ella mejor que nadie, sabia cuanto Albert ama a su mejor amiga, muchas veces en medio de la jungla, en África, Albert solía colocar su saco de almohada observando las estrellas y preguntándose: "Que será de ti necesito saber hoy de tu vida"

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que Helen se perdía observándole y escuchándole cantar la tierna melodía.

La enfermera saco las llaves de su automóvil de su bolso marrón.

_ ¡Ah! Casi olvido la razón que vine hasta aquí. El doctor Leonard te mando a decir que no llegues el día de hoy al hospital. _ ¿Dijo la razón? Preguntó Albert intrigado. El doctor Leonard nunca se atrevería a enviar una persona a comunicarle que no se presente, si no fuera por una buena razón. _ No, solo dijo que no era necesario. Mañana harán las entrevistas para el nuevo personal.

_"Que extraño" pensó Albert.

_ Seguro fue por el chico Ardlay. _ dijo Helen cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del ascensor._ ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aqui! _ pronunció Albert mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

_ "Así que la tía Elroy comenzó a cumplir su promesa de obligarme a presentarme ante la sociedad como cabeza de la familia"

La tía Elroy ha estado presionando a Albert para que se presente ante la sociedad como el Patriarca de los Ardlay. Hacia unos meses, Albert tuvo una discusión con la tía Elroy, donde ella le exigía que se presentara ante la sociedad como cabeza de la familia. Pero Albert no está preparado para salir fuera del país sin Candy. Presentarse ante todos significa viajar fuera del país. La tía Elroy sabe que la razón tiene nombre y apellido, Candice White.

Albert saco su móvil del bolsillo y se dispuso a llamar a George.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando George respondió.

_ ¡Señor William! estaba esperando su llamada.

_ ¡Hola George! supongo que ya estas enterado de los planes de la tía Elroy.

_ Sí señor, el Joven Archibald fue al hospital por orden de la señora, para que se haga cargo de cerca del hospital.

_ ¡Claro! Y así esperar que me descuide y Archie descubra mi identidad. Esto no me gusta nada George, tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta si continúa llegando sin previo aviso. Por fortuna el Dr. Leonard me aviso y gracias nuevamente a cosas que sucedieron no me fue posible presentarme hoy.

_ Fue un alivio haberle dicho al Dr. la verdad. ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

_ Aun no lo sé. Pero si la tía sigue insistiendo, tendré que hacerlo y confesarle mis sentimientos a Candy, así me tenga que enfrentar al mundo por su amor.

Las palabras de Albert fueron claras y directas, estaba dispuesto a todo por su amada Candy.

Después de terminar su llamada telefónica, Albert, abriendo la puerta se encontró con Candy que estaba por salir.

_ ¿Puedo saber hacia dónde vas?

_ A limpiar el Spa. _ Respondió secamente.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? ¿En que habíamos quedado?

_ ¡En que yo trabajaría! porque no puedo estar en casa sin hacer nada. ¡Y no me pasa nada! Solamente necesito terminar este día bien.

Candy no quería estar un minuto más frente a Albert, estaba a punto de llorar por la escena que observó hace unos minutos.

_ ¡Candy! ¿Regresaras?

_ Por supuesto, no tengo a donde ir. Tendrás que aguantarme.

_ dijo sonriendo y camino hacia el elevador.

Continuara.

Gracias por leer. Espero les gusta el capítulo y el video del canal de Albert y Candy.

¡! Dios les bendiga! Con amor Sakura, Xo!


	10. Chapter 10

Que será de ti

Candy lloraba dentro del elevador recordando la escena de hace unos minutos, no pudo contenerse más al recordar e imaginar que podría perder al único hombre que ha amado de corazón en toda su vida, Albert.

_ Dios por favor... No permitas que esa chica se interponga en mi camino, Albert es el hombre a quien he amado desde hace tiempo. Sé que cometí el error de atarme a otra persona sin amor. Pero no es justo que ahora que estoy lista para conquistarlo esta chica se aparezca en nuestras vidas.

_ Pronunciaba Candy aquellas palabras con angustia y dolor.

Al llegar al primer piso del edificio, Albert estaba esperándola tomando aire por el cansancio.

_ ¡Uf! Creí... que no te alcanzaría, pero aún tengo condición y logre bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y llegar antes que el elevador. _ Decía Albert con la respiración cortada moviendo su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

_ ¿Pero qué te sucede? _ preguntaba Candy tocándole el rostro humedecido de sudor.

_ No permitiré que camines o uses el metro. De ahora en adelante quiero que compartamos todo, tristezas, alegrías, problemas y mis cosas materiales, así también te ofrezco mi hombro para cuando necesitas llorar.

¿Has llorado cierto? ― musitó colocando un mechón del cabello de ella por atrás de la oreja.

― Quiero ser tu fuerza cuando las tuyas te hayan abandonado, quiero devolverte la Fé, la Felicidad... ¡Quiero encontrar tu felicidad Candy! Tu eres muy especial para mí.

_ ¡Oh Albert!...Musitó Candy lanzándose a sus brazos abiertos que la recibieron con amor y ternura.

_ Jamás volverás a estar sola. ¡Escúchame!... Jamás. ― musitó él levantándole el rostro.

― Tú eres lo más importante para mí, ¿comprendes? _preguntó.

_ ¡Albert yo... Yo!... ― Nuevamente la cobardía le ganó y decidió callarlo.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Albert, era la segunda vez que Candy trataba de decirle algo.

_" Nuevamente se guarda sus sentimientos ¿Pero que tipo de sentimientos?" Será posible que también me ama y está igual que yo con el miedo de no ser correspondida... ¿O espera que yo me confiese primero? ― Pensó.

Poco a poco la fue soltando de entre sus brazos y le pidió salir del edificio.

_ ¡Vamos, te llevaré al Spa!... _ Ofreció Albert acompañarle a el lugar donde trabajaría hasta la media noche.

Aunque para Albert era difícil aceptar las condiciones de Candy, él sería capaz de aguantarlo todo por amor. Después de subir a la autopista, Candy rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Quién es la chica que llegó a verte? _ preguntó sin mirarle observando por la ventana del automóvil hacia la autopista.

_ ¿Te refieres a Helen?_ respondió nervioso recordando lo que había sucedido. Candy no respondió dejando que él se diera cuenta que no estaba de broma para que nuevamente le respondiera con otra pregunta. Albert lo noto de inmediato, no era momento.

― El Dr. Leonard le pidió que viniera a darme un mensaje importante.

― ¿El Dr. Leonard? ¿Acaso es el mismo Dr. Leonard de Chicago?

¡Que pequeño es el mundo! al parecer volveremos a trabajar juntos.

― Candy la situación en los hospitales es muy delicada, desafortunadamente no creo que puedas trabajar como enfermera en ese hospital ni en ningún otro de la ciudad por falta de experiencia.

_ Pronunció Albert aquellas palabras con suavidad. Él mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era que te discriminaran por experiencia laboral y por apariencia personal.

El rostro de Candy entristeció, pero era algo que ya había experimentado anteriormente. Tomando su mano y nerviosa levantó su rostro y le pidió que no se preocupara por ella.

― Sé que ha sido difícil para ti decirme esas palabras. ¿Por esa razón escondiste el fax cuando subí al ático verdad? ― Él la observo y con su rostro entristecido afirmó.

― No quería herir tus sentimientos, lastimarte a ti seria como lastimarme a mí mismo.

― Albert, no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

Trabajaré y daré lo mejor de mí. ¡Lograré que algún día me acepten como lo que soy... como una enfermera! ― respondió sonriente y entusiasta.

― Los regaños de MaryJane no pueden quedarse en el baúl de los recuerdos. Debo poner en práctica todo lo que ella me enseño en la escuela de enfermería.

― Candy parecía estar de mejor humor y volver a ser la Candy que Albert tanto admira. Al llegar a la locación, Candy estuvo a punto de salir del automóvil cuando Albert la tomo de la mano. Una corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Candy.

_ ¡Por favor espera!.. ― dijo el galante hombre, camino a su lado y abrió la puerta del auto para que Candy saliera. Le tomo la mano y camino junto a ella hasta la puerta del Spa. Las empleadas y clientes, observaban al galante rubio que con solo su sonrisa era capaz de derretirles el corazón.

Candy pudo darse cuenta de ello, con una sonrisa se despidió de Albert.

_ ¡Gracias Albert! _Musitó agradecida por su caballerosidad.

_ ¡Regresaré por ti!...

_ No es necesario, llegaré en metro, estamos a pocas cuadras. ― sonrió la rubia alzando los hombros.

_ ¡Estaré aquí por ti! Y no aceptaré un " No es necesario" entendido...

_ ¡Está bien!... aceptando felizmente. Albert sonriente subió a su automóvil y continúo manejando hasta llegar a la ferretería más cercana.

_ "La sorprenderé" pensó.

Desde que había corrido las escaleras para alcanzar el elevador, en su mente veía las imágenes de cómo quedaría la nueva habitación de Candy.

Movería sus muebles del estudio y acondicionaría el cuarto para la bella rubia Estando en la ferretería buscaba pintura color pastel para pintar la pared, ya que las paredes del estudio tenía colores masculino.

Barras para sostener cortinas, lámparas, juegos de sabanas y cobertores para la cama. Emocionado saco el móvil de su bolsillo para hablar a la mueblería que estaba enseguida de la ferretería. A los pocos minutos una voz femenina atendió.

_ ¡Gallery furniture! Habla Vicky...

_ ¡Hola Vicky!... habla William Ardlay. Sé que lo que le voy a preguntar es algo casi imposible, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio.

_ ¡Diga señor, lo escucho!... ― respondió la mujer.

¡Vea!... necesito muebles para una recamara, la mejor que tenga. Pero... ¿es posible hacer la entrega el día de hoy? ― Preguntó Albert.

quería sorprender a su amada, decorar el estudio para ella con los mejores y finos muebles que el almacén tuviera disponibles.

Quería que su amada Candy pasara la noche en un colchón suave, almohadas llenas de pluma, sábanas limpias de algodón y frescas. El recordar el estilo de vida y miserable que Candy ha vívido en estos últimos meses, le partía el corazón sólo imaginar que ni tenía una buena sábana para abrigarse por las noches frías de New York.

― Señor tendría que hablarlo con el gerente primero, pero no creo que haya algún problema, nuestro lema es complacer a los clientes. Y más a un cliente tan distinguido como usted, un Ardlay.

― En una ocasión normal Albert no se aprovecharía de su apellido, quizás hasta lo hubiese negado como ya lo había hecho antes por temor a ser descubierto por la sociedad. Pero esta vez debía hacerlo, el tener esos muebles hoy mismo era de vital importancia para él.

― ¿Pagaría usted a crédito o contado? ― Preguntó la chica emocionada pensando en su comisión por la venta.

_ ¡Efectivo! ― respondió sin dudar un segundo.

―En unos minutos estaré con ustedes para escoger los muebles yo mismo.

_ ¡Aquí lo esperamos señor!... ― Colgando la llamada, la chica se dirigió a la oficina del gerente. Explicó lo que Albert había preguntado.

Complacidamente el gerente respondió que sí era posible.

La galería es famosa y reconocida en la gran manzana por el servicio de calidad y rapidez con la que hacían sus entregas.

En la ferretería un rubio caminaba por los pasillos del almacén escogiendo las más finas barras para cortinas.

Al llegar a la sección de pintura, un anciano se le acercó preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven? ― Preguntó el anciano. Albert se volteó saludándole con una amable sonrisa.

_ ¡Buenas tardes señor!.

― Albert observando su placa con el nombre que identifica a todos los empleados con su nombre.

_ ¡Señor Pat! necesito pintar un cuarto de color verde menta.

_ ¡Eso no es problema! Yo puedo ayudarlo con eso y recomendarle la mejor pintura de aceite para que le quede implacable y le dure por muchos años.

_ Sí... pintura de aceite es la mejor, Pero, no dispongo de tiempo, el cuarto necesita estar terminado para hoy. ¿Podría recomendarme un químico que pueda secar rápidamente y que no incomode por el olor?

― Entiendo... ― Dijo el anciano caminando hacia el área de pinturas de agua.

― Tenemos una marca de pintura que es muy buena, un poco costosa, pero es exactamente lo que necesita.

― Albert complacido al escuchar aquellas palabras, el anciano estaba tan emocionado dándole cátedra de colores y tipos de pintura. Y no es que Albert no pudiera escoger lo que él buscaba. Sabía perfectamente que clase de pintura agarrar. Pero estaba maravillado al observar al anciano y escuchar el conocimiento que este hombre tenía.

― También puedo ayudarle a poner lo necesario para pintarlo. Por lo que puedo observar, usted mismo hará el trabajo. ― Sonrió el anciano. Era evidente que Albert se encargaría personalmente.

La forma y entusiasmo con la que Albert visualizaba y le describía como él quería que el cuarto luciera lo había delatado, era un hombre enamorado y romántico.

El anciano caminaba junto a Albert mostrando los diferentes tonos en menta verde. Después de un rato observándolos finalmente se decidió por uno especialmente para Candy.

―¡ Gracias por toda su ayuda Pat!...

― Agradecido, Albert dejo una excelente revisión.

Camino hacia el automóvil su móvil comenzó a sonar.

_ ¡Es Candy!... ¡Candy! ― respondió alegremente. Y deseando no le pidiera que fuera por ella. Sus planes de sorprenderla se echarían a perder

_ ¡Eh, Albert!... Tendré que quedarme hasta media noche trabajando en el Spa.

_ ¿Está todo bien? _ preguntó.

_ Sí, todo bien. Es solo que la señora del siguiente turno no puede venir, y tú sabes... necesito dinero para comprarme unos zapatos nuevos, los únicos que tengo me hacen ampollitas... Hehehe... ― sonrió avergonzada.

― Unas horitas más son una bendición para mí.

― ¡Entiendo! ― Respondió. Tómate el tiempo necesario.

― ¡Eh! ¿Pero que traes hoy? Si temprano no querías que trabajara.

― No sucede nada Candy, es solo que he comprendido que dejaré que hagas lo que tú decidas.

― ¡Bien!... te veré hasta la media noche.

― ¡Hasta luego!...

― suspiró colgando su móvil camino al almacén de muebles donde ya lo estaban esperando.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, aquí con otro capítulo de Que será de ti. Espero de corazón que les guste el capítulo. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Dios les bendiga.


	11. Chapter 11

Que será de ti.

Albert llego a su apartamento, cargando la cubeta de pintura y caja con brochas, esponjas, rolos, contenedores de plástico.

El señor Kim-ho corrió a su rescate, pues la caja estaba a punto de caérsele de las manos cuando trataba de sujetar la cubeta de pintura de cinco galones.

— ¡Espere Dr.! _ exclamó el hombre un poco asustado. — permítame ayudarle. Parece que tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer.

_ ¡Gracias Kim!... _ respondió Albert, dejando caer la cajita con delicadeza en las manos del señor Kim.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron automáticamente, Albert y el señor Kim descargaron el resto de las cosas del auto.

— ¡Sabe Dr.! Me alegra mucho que la señorita Candy le haya confesado toda la verdad y que ahora usted pueda apoyarla, me sentía culpable dejándola entrar a su apartamento a escondidas. — Albert sorprendido se giró observándole, guardando silencio dejó que el hombre continuará, Candy no le había confesado aun que era ella quien había limpiado su apartamento por un año.

— Perdone señor Kim, pero no comprendo lo que me está diciendo. _ Kim sonrió haciendo que sus ojitos estirados se escondieran aún más.

— Creo que he cometido un error. Al parecer la señorita Candy no le ha contado nada. — En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de Albert.

Cuando el señor Kim trató de dejar las cosas en la puerta, Albert lo invito a pasar adelante.

— ¡Kimo!... — dijo Albert con confianza... — Creo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Además nunca lo he invitado a tomar el té que tantas veces le prometí preparar.

— Usted estará muy ocupado Dr. Pero si lo que desea es conversar, permítame ayudarle a mover los muebles. — Pronuncio el hombre mientras cargaba las cajas hacia la cocina.

Albert asintió permitiendo le ayudara.

— Hace un año, una joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes tenía problemas poniendo el código de seguridad, al verla me pareció sospechosa. Usted nunca había traído una mujer a su aposento. — Albert continuaba escuchándole mientras movían el escritorio a su recamara.

"Esa mujer tiene que ser Candy". — pensó.

— Ella estaba nerviosa, me le acerqué y le pregunté que quien era, porque estaba teniendo problemas al presionar el código, Por lo que nerviosa me respondió que era quien limpiaría su apartamento.

— ¿Limpiar el apartamento? — Preguntó con incredulidad, sabía que estaría a punto de escuchar algo que le causaría tristeza.

— Si Dr. la señora de la limpieza, es la señorita Candy. — Albert se sentó en el sofá de un solo golpe. Cruzo sus manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin importarle que el señor Kimo lo observara.

— ¡Usted la ama! ¿Cierto?

— preguntó el coreano.

— ¿Que si la amo? Por supuesto que sí... es mi mejor amiga, es una mujer muy especial. — respondió nervioso," ¿Es tan obvio mi amor por ella?" —Pensó.

— No, no me refiero a ese tipo de amor philos, su amor por ella es ágape, amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado... Ustedes se aman y no son capaces de declararse su amor por miedo al rechazo. — Albert estaba sorprendido por todo lo que el señor Kimo le estaba diciendo acerca de su amor por Candy, lo había dejado sin palabras, a punto de salírsele el corazón de felicidad al escuchar que ella también lo ama.

— ¡¿Que sabe usted que yo no?!

— Preguntó con los ojitos lleno de felicidad.

— Soy un viejo Dr. Albert, y se mucho mas de mujeres que usted.

— respondió el hombre de avanzada edad.

— ¿Recuerda las veces que le ofrecí de cenar cuando llegaba cansado después de largas jornadas de trabajo en el hospital?

— Como olvidarlo, sobre todo el Bulgogi con arroz. — musito Albert mientras se sobaba el estómago.

— La señorita Candy aprendió a cocinarlo.

Después de unos meses de conocerla, sabía que pasaba días enteros sin probar alimentos, le ofrecí comida y cada vez que probaba las verduras, ella mencionaba su nombre recordando cuando Vivian juntos. — Albert agacho su rostro, las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

— No puedo creer todo lo que ha sufrido mi pequeña, y aun entre tanto sufrimiento pensaba en mí.

— Hoy que sabe toda la verdad, puede ayudarle, la señorita Candy ha sufrido mucho. También debe confesarle sus sentimientos, no sufran más.

— Quiero estar seguro que su corazón ha sanado completamente. — Respondió Albert poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té.

Mansión Ardlay, Chicago.

La limosina de la familia Ardlay entraba por el portal de las rosas. Al estacionarse frente a la puerta principal, un chico de cabello rubio salió del lujoso auto negro.

— Bienvenido señorito Archie. — dijo el mayordomo de la mansión. — Su tía lo espera en el despacho.

— Gracias Michael, por favor que suban mis maletas a la habitación. — Dijo Archie con amabilidad. Caminando por el enorme pasillo que conducía al despacho, se encontró con George.

— Buenas noches joven Archie, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje por New York?

— ¡Buenas tarde George! Cansado como siempre, El tráfico de New York y el aeropuerto están siempre congestionados. — respondía Archie mientras se sacaba su corbata y saco.

— ¿Alguna noticia del tío William?

— Nada todavía joven. — mintió George siguiendo órdenes de la tía Elroy.

— Madame Elroy lo espera en su despacho, acabo de tener una pequeña conversación con ella. — apresurando el paso, George salió de la mansión.

Archie daría noticias a su tía con respecto al viaje por el hospital Bellevue. Omitiendo la información que él buscaba al tío William por su cuenta.

Londres Inglaterra, Mansión Marlow.

Habían pasado meses y Susana aún no recuperaba la vista, Terry se desesperaba cada día más al no recibir noticias de Candy. Había enviado cartas cada semana escribía una, pero siempre se las regresaban.

La señora Marlow lo había presionado para que se casara con Susana, la boda había sido sencilla para evitar escándalos. En dos ocasiones Terry trató de abandonar a Susana, pero recordaba las palabras de Candy que le taladraban su mente y corazón.

« Terry Perdóname, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero me enamoré de Él, se feliz con Susana, aprende a amarla, abre tu corazón y olvídame como mujer, en mí siempre tendrás una amiga »

"Fueron sus últimas palabras el día que salí de ese pequeño lugar" Pensó.

— ¿Terry estás ahí? — preguntaba Susana al sentir su presencia en la habitación.

— Si... — respondió mientras se acerba y le daba un beso en la frente. — He traído flores y las he colocado cerca de la cama. — Susana sonrió estiró el brazo para buscarlas, Terry se las acercó, sabía que ella quería olerlas como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriormente.

Terry había aprendido a sentir cariño por Susana, la convivencia día a día y la dulzura y fragilidad de ella habían suavizado su corazón, lo que antes era un sacrificio, se había convertido en algo más.

La ceguera había hecho que en ella desarrollaran otros talentos.

Comenzó a grabar audios de voz y producir historias para teatro donde su esposo Terry era el protagonista.

New York, apartamento de Albert.

Observando cada detalle, Albert tomo una pequeña nota de la caja con esponjas, que el señor Pat le había colocado.

Estimado Joven,

Esta esponja con diseño de rosa, le dará un Toqué único, para esa persona especial en su vida.

Eso sí, será cargado a su tarjeta.

Pat.

Albert sonriendo siguió las indicaciones del manual.

Mojaba la esponja con agua y comenzó a colocar con delicadeza y firmeza en cada parte de las paredes pintadas a color menta para que las rosas se plasmaran en la pared.

El toque pálido de las rosas se podía apreciar con claridad.

_ ¡Wow!... _Sorprendido comenzó a desplazar la esponja hasta el encielado marcando rosas por todos lados.

_ ¿Pero en qué momento colocó la esponja? _Se preguntó.

Recordó el momento en que el anciano se alejó mientras él se encontraba en la sección de edredones.

Al terminar de colocar las rosas pintadas se dispuso a colgar las barras y las cortinas. Desde la ventana pudo observar la fuente de agua que se encontraba en el centro del jardín.

_ ¡Y pensar que escogí esta habitación para mi estudio por la vista hermosa hacia el jardín!...

¡Ja!... como dice el dicho "Nadie sabe para quién trabajas" _ Suspirando sonrió.

_ Me hace feliz que ella la habite. Mi pequeña Candy, te amo con toda mi alma. _ susurrando aquellas palabras Albert saco su móvil del bolsillo.

_ ¡William! _ responde.

_ Señor Ardlay, soy la persona que hará la entrega de sus muebles. Llamo para avisarle que estaremos en su hogar en treinta minutos.

_ ¡Oh!... Excelente y justo a tiempo. _ Respondió alegremente.

Terminó de colocar las cortinas a juego con el color de la pared.

Las almohadas blancas de plumas, edredón blanco con encaje, cojines rosita pálida con moño blancos estaban listos para arreglar la cama.

Era un juego divinamente exquisito, digno de una Reina.

Los de la mueblería tocaban la puerta del apartamento.

_ ¡Justo a tiempo!... ya están aquí _, se dijo.

_ ¿! El señor William Ardlay!? _ ¡Soy yo!..._ respondió.

_ ¿Dónde pondremos lo muebles señor?

_ preguntaban los chicos cansados.

Los muebles de madera fina estaban pesados, que tuvieron que sacarlos de las cajas para poder subirlos por el elevador.

_ ¡Lo siento!

_ Albert disculpándose por el trabajo que le había causado con unos muebles tan pesados.

_ ¡No hay problema!... Aunque son muy pocas las personas que ordenan este tipo de muebles finos, estamos acostumbrados a cargar cosas pesadas. _ respondieron los chicos.

Albert les ofreció jugo de frutas en botella.

Ellos amablemente aceptaron la cortesía de Albert.

Cuando terminaron de beber sus bebidas, se dispusieron a colocar los muebles de la forma que Albert les mostraba, ayudándoles a colocarlos.

Cuando todo estaba listo, uno de ellos exclamó.

_ ¡!Wow! ¡Parece el cuarto de una reina, los detalles son maravillosos en las paredes!... _ El hombre maravillado llamó la atención de los demás.

_ ¡Felicidades señor, su esposa estará feliz!.. _ dijo uno de ellos mientras salían de la habitación.

Albert les dio una buena propina por el trabajo. Al extender los billetes los chicos le agradecieron felizmente.

_ ¡Gracias señor Ardlay!... No cabe duda que todavía hay gente buena en el mundo y, que Dios responde a tus oraciones.

Esta mañana, mi esposa me preguntó si tendríamos algo para la cena de acción de gracias, el día de mañana. _ ¡Cierto!

_ pronunciaron los demás.

_ ¿Mañana?... preguntó Albert. _ ¿Tan rápido el día de acción de gracias?

_ ¡Si, es día de acción de gracias señor!... respondió el hombre sonriendo y dándose cuenta que Albert no sabía ni qué día estaba viviendo.

_ ¡Lo entiendo, así es el amor!... _, dijo el joven sonriendo. Albert se despidió de los chicos quienes felices entraron al elevador.

Nuevamente la cabeza de Albert se volvió un torbellino de ideas, pensando en el día de Acción de gracias.

Por los últimos años, había invitado a la tía Elroy a restaurantes de lujo y privados, donde no fuera perseguida o descubierta por los paparazzi.

Pero este año sería distinto, estas próximas fechas festivas las pasaría con ella, con Candy.

Unas horas más tarde, el sol comenzaba a descender y con él, la luna hacia su aparición.

Después de tirar las cajas y toda la basura, Albert decidió que llevaría a cenar a Candy después de recogerla.

Hubiese querido él mismo preparar la cena, pero estaba agotado.

Además de limpiar y acomodar todo en orden hizo el mandado. Compró todo lo que necesitaría para la cena de Acción de gracias. Pavo, Jamón, papas, cerezas, pan de caja, verduras, vino Italiano, pan de maíz, postres, champagne Francés.

El señor Kimo sonreía cada vez que veía al Dr. Albert cargando las bolsas a su apartamento. Eso es amor, Amor del bueno.

Continuara.

Hola Chicas aquí con otro capítulo de "Que será de ti"

En el próximo capítulo Albert declarará su amor a nuestra bella rubia.

Capítulo dedicado a Arabella quien nos lee desde el precioso país de Guatemala.

Saludos a todas chicas, Dios las bendiga.

Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

Que será de ti.

Bajo la luna llena.

Albert se había quedado dormido, cansado, después de todas las cosas que había hecho durante el día, finalmente el cansancio predomino.

Eran las ocho de la noche, asustado se levantó de golpe del sofá.

_ ¡Por Dios me quede dormido!... Ca... Candy. — alzando la voz y observando su reloj se dio cuenta que aún faltaban tres horas para sorprender a su bella rubia.

_ "Prepararé la cena, le cocinaré un delicioso steak mignon con brócoli y, un delicioso puré de papas" _ Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la ducha.

Cantando su melodía favorita y el agua correr por su escultural cuerpo. No escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

En el Spa Candy caminaba de un lado hacia otro, preocupada por Albert.

Su turno seria relevado por otra persona por lo que saldría a las nueve de la noche, tres horas antes.

Le pagaban por el día y quería invitar a Albert a comer un rico Bulgogi, su comida favorita.

Cerca del Spa se encontraba un restaurante Coreano, sencillo nada lujoso pero muy limpio. Preparaban el segundo mejor Bulgogi de la ciudad. Ella estaba segura que el Bulgogi del señor Kimo era el mejor.

_ "Que extraño. No responde y es la tercera llamada". _ Se dijo a sí misma.

_ Si no responde dentro de media hora tendré que tomar el metro.

Albert al salir de la ducha mientras se secaba su cuerpo, Escuchó el sonido de la maquina anunciando un mensaje de voz.

Era de Candy. Escuchándolo de prisa, los planes de la cena se habían venido abajo. Le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para estar frente al Spa.

_ ¡Rayos!... ¿Acaso nada me saldrá bien? Quiero sorprenderla y es ella quien termina sorprendiéndome.

_ rápidamente sacó un pantalón negro de vestir, un suéter azul claro y su preciosa americana azul. Se cambió de prisa, se roció un poco de perfume, un delicioso Santos de Cartier que había traído desde Francia. Era la primera vez que lo usaría.

_ "La ocasión lo amerita" _ Pensó.

_ Albert es un hombre extremadamente guapo. No necesita de una vestimenta de marca para atraer la atención de una mujer, menos la de Candy, la rubia estaba completamente enamorada de él.

William Albert Ardlay, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azul claro como el cielo al amanecer, cuerpo atlético, piel blanca, dentadura blanca como la luna llena en la oscuridad, sonrisa angelical, de casi dos metros de altura, doctor en medicina, amante de la naturaleza, excelente ser humano, cariñoso, amoroso, romántico, soltero y para más millonario. Que más podría pedir una mujer.

Faltaban veinte y cinco minutos cuando Albert salió de prisa, presionando los botones del ascensor. El señor Kimo lo observa sonriendo y diciendo una plegaria para que el amor de Albert y Candy se concretará. Antes de entrar al elevador dijo:

_ Deséeme suerte Kim, hoy es el día. _ Kim sonrió.

_ Que la diosa lunar lo acompañe doctor. _ Dijo el hombre mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

El mercedes blanco subió de prisa la autopista cuando el sonido del móvil se escuchó por el alta voz.

_ ¡Tía Elroy!... _ respondió emocionado.

_ Hijo, necesito hablar contigo. Archie está conmigo en la mansión y me gustaría que vengas a cenar mañana con nosotros, la cena de acción de gracias.

_ Mañana no podre tía. Además como ya le dije antes, no puedo presentarme como cabeza de la familia todavía. No por lo menos durante unos meses.

_ ¿Es por Candy William? ¡Aun no te das por vencido!... como esa chiquilla te ha puesto de cabeza.

_ Tía por favor, desde que tengo diecisiete años deje de seguir sus órdenes.

_ Albert con dolor en su corazón respondió a su tía.

La insistencia de presentarse ante la sociedad lo tenía fastidiado.

_ Tía, pasaré el día de mañana en mi apartamento, probablemente tendré que atender emergencias en el hospital si es necesario.

Disfruta con Sara, Archie y su familia. _ colgando la alta voz, Albert estacionó su auto frente al Spa.

Candy al ver la figura masculina salir de lujoso auto se quedó sin aliento.

_ "¡Dios!... esta reluciente con su traje azul". Es... ¡es la americana azul...la que yo le regalé cuando aún vivíamos en el Magnolia!...

_ Los recuerdos de Candy regresaban a su mente mientras caminaba hacia él.

_ ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!... ¡¿a qué se debe la ocasión?! _ preguntó la rubia sintiéndose un poco incomoda por su humilde atuendo.

Aunque pronunció aquellas palabras con una sonrisa. Albert puedo darse cuenta de ello. Sacando una caja de los asientos traseros del auto, Albert la abrió sacando un abrigo rojo. Lo colocó sobre los hombros de Candy.

_ ¡Te refriaras si no te cuidas!... _ dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella se sentara.

La anciana que se encontraba dentro del Spa los observa con alegría. Candy le había confesado sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Al entrar al auto, Candy no pudo contener el deseo de preguntar si era la misma americana que le regaló cuando Vivian juntos.

_ ¿Te sorprende que aun la tenga?_ preguntó guiñando un ojo.

Candy sonrió, cada vez que Albert lo hacía, sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho.

_ ¡Te llevaré a cenar!... _ pronuncio entusiasta.

_ A la vuelta hay un pequeño restaurante Coreano y, cocinan un delicioso Bulgogi que te gustará. ¿Te gusta la comida Coreana? _ preguntaba tratando de ocultar que lo sabía.

Albert prefirió seguirle el juego y decidió no preguntar nada acerca de quien limpiaba su apartamento.

_ "Si quiere que yo me enteré de todo, ella misma me lo dirá". _ Pensó.

Asentando con la cabeza, Albert estacionó el auto en el sótano del rasca cielo de la gran manzana.

Al abrir la puerta del auto, Candy no resistió más. Su aroma masculino la había atormentado el corto camino.

_ ¡Oh Albert!... — musitó, rodeándole con sus cortos brazos y recordando como él le abrazaba cada vez que sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

_ ¡Candy...! — dijo, dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

Las luces de un auto cortaron la magia del momento.

Ella le soltó poco a poco mientras él le colocaba un riso detrás de su oreja.

_ ¡Vamos!... debes estar cansada y con mucha hambre. _ El sonido del estómago de Albert anunciaba que él lo estaba.

_ ¡jajaja!... si... tengo un apetito que me devoraría una vaca entera. Pero creo que tú me comerías si te es posible. _ dijo sonriendo la rubia.

_ "Es lo que más deseo". _ pensó él. Caminaban lado a lado por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante.

Ordenaron sus bebidas, platillos de Bulgogi. Estaba tan delicioso que Candy repitió. Albert emocionado y feliz disfrutaba estar con ella, le parecía un sueño tener a su Candy junto a él.

Al terminar, conversaban los momentos vividos en el magnolia nuevamente, Parecía ser la historia favorita de Candy.

Albert le tomo de la mano, enlazando su brazo con el de él, se dirigieron a la área de las boutique.

_ ¿Hacia dónde vamos? _ preguntó reconociendo la zona.

La ciudad de New York es conocida mundialmente como la gran manzana, donde no se duerme, la música del Jazz esta en cada esquina de la ciudad.

Las personas caminan de un lado a otro las veinticuatro horas del día los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Entraron a una de las boutiques más famosas, Neiman Marcus.

Candy comenzó a sentirse más incómoda, su ropa sencilla, sus zapatos decían mucho.

_ ¡Mírame Candy!... No hay nada por lo que debes sentir vergüenza.

_ Pero... este almacén es lujoso, y las personas me observan.

¿Te comprarás ropa nueva? _ Emocionada preguntó.

_ ¡Estamos aquí por ti! _ respondió dirigiéndose al departamento de damas.

Una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño se acercó, sonriendo amablemente ofreció ayuda.

Candy comenzó a probarse vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos de tacón alto, bajo, botas, carteras, Modelaba cada vestido para Albert, divertida pasaba un buen momento modelándolos todos.

Mientras Candy estaba probándose el último atuendo, Albert se dirigió al departamento de joyería y perfumería.

Quería un dije sencillo pero significativo. Observó una delicada llave de platino con acabado de oro rosado. Pidió que la colocarán entre las cosas que compraría para su esposa. Pero que ella no se diera cuenta.

Si, su esposa, así le llamo Albert a Candy.

Y así fue, Candy pensó que solo se llevaría el último atuendo que se probó. Un precioso vestido de seda verde.

Pero la sorpresa fue aún más cuando Albert escogió su ropa interior de seda, bragas, sostenes de encajes, lisos, medias, ligueras. No sabía que decir. ¿"Tanto así la conocía que sabía su medida de ropa íntima"? — Pensó.

Avergonzada aceptó, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Felizmente regresaban al apartamento, las sorpresas para Candy aun no terminaba ahí. Lo mejor era la recámara.

Al estacionar el auto, cargando las bolsas junto a Candy, Albert se quedó observando la luna grande, radiante, era luna llena.

Sin pronunciar palabra, se quedó absorto en sus recuerdos.

Candy lo observaba maravillada, se sentó junto al jardín cerca de la fuente antes de entrar al edificio.

_ ¡Recuerdo que el maestro de Japonés que tuve durante el año que estudié en el colegio San Pablo!... decía que para los japoneses era difícil decir "Te amo"... Porque el amor se demuestra con hechos y no solo con palabras.

_ Albert se quedó observándola. Recordándole esa conversación en el magnolia.

_ Y que les sugirió a sus estudiantes decir "La luna es bella" y así le estarían diciendo a la persona que aman, "Te amo". _ concluyó Albert.

"La luna es bella" _ dijo Él nuevamente. — Pero la despistada de Candy no entendió.

Solo se quedó más confundida con el comentario de Albert.

_ ¡Vamos!... — dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

"Nuevamente me confunde" — Pensó.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador Candy buscaba con la mirada al señor Kimo.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento Candy subió hacia el ático.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? — preguntó sonriente.

— A colocar las primeras bolsas para ayudarte para subir las otras.

— Para su sorpresa su pequeña maleta no estaba ahí.

— Albert... ¿dónde están mis cosas? — decía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Aquí!... — Dijo él, abriendo las puertas de la habitación.

— Candy se quedó sin palabras, observaba la recamara, cada detalle, el olor a rosas frescas inundaban la habitación.

— ¡Santo Cielo!... gritó Candy... _ ¿Es... es para mí? ¿Es mi habitación? — incrédula preguntaba una y otra vez.

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió. — esta es tu casa Candy.

— Candy con lágrimas en su rostro, saltaba en el colchón.

— Albert ven... ven... brinca junto a mí.

— ¡Ja ja ja... pareces una chiquilla!...

— sonriendo se sentó en la cama mientras ella saltaba. Dejó de saltar y se acostó a un lado.

— ¡Aww!... es un colchón suavecito... ¡umm!... las almohadas.

Gracias Albert... gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

No tengo palabras como agradecerte.

— ¡Yo sé cómo! — dijo.

— Como sé que te gusta leer. — Bromeó a Candy no le gustaba leer.

— Te compré un libro para que me lo leas. — dijo guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Ash!... sabes que no me gusta. Pero hoy te leeré todas las historias que quieras. — Albert se acostó aún lado de la cama mientras Candy leía Persuasión de Jane Austen.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la respiración de Albert comenzó a escucharse más profunda. Ella continúo la lectura hasta que el rostro de Albert se acercaba inconscientemente hacia ella.

"Dios es tan bello, todo. Todo esto lo ha hecho por mi"

— Pensaba mientras observa cada detalle, las rosas en las paredes, las cortinas, lámparas y el ramo de rosas en una base de cristal.

— Oh Albert, te amo, si tan solo tuviera el coraje de decírtelo. — susurraba acariciando le el rostro. Le dio un beso en los labios, colocándose cerca de él.

Albert abrió los ojos. Había escuchado y sentido todo.

Continuará.

Hola chicas, aquí un capítulo nuevo de Que será de ti.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Bendiciones, Sakura!

gracias Madel Ros por tus bellos y largos comentarios. gracias tuty pinneple

el Broche

Rosario

Beatriz

isabella, saludos Linda.

Liz

Lovly

Loreley

Sandra


	13. Chapter 13

Que será de ti.

La llave de mi corazón.

Tocándose los labios Albert movió su cabeza para quedar frente a frente con Candy. Ella nerviosa cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, pero su respiración nerviosa la delataba, no podía controlar los nervios y la emoción al escuchar las palabras del hombre que en realidad ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

_" Me ama... ¡Dios mío!... me ha dicho que me ama..." _ pensó.

Albert se acercó poco a poco para confrontarla y de una vez por todas aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero Candy no reaccionaba, estaba atrapada entre sus sabanas, como una ovejita escondida tras los arbustos de hierba fresca, intimidada por su cazador.

_ "¡Ah!... aquí vamos de nuevo" _ Pensó Albert.

_ Esta vez escuché todo Candy y, si aún no estás preparada para hablar y declarar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... lo entiendo. ¡Yo también estoy nervioso sabes!... Jamás pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo, nunca pensé que me amabas, creí que para ti, solamente era tu hermano. Así como tantas veces lo dijiste en el hospital en Chicago.

_ Albert podía notar el cuerpo de Candy temblar bajo la sabana de seda.

Dándole un beso en la frente se alejó. Camino hasta la puerta había comprendió que ella no estaba lista para confesarlo todo. Así que Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación pronuncio;

_ ¡Yo también te amo!...

Tomando las llaves del auto, salió sonriendo de felicidad, su amor por ella era correspondido, aunque Candy no se atrevió a decírselo.

Al no escuchar ruidos en la habitación ni en la sala Candy poco a poco quitó la sabana que cubría su rostro, observo para todos lados buscando la presencia de Albert con la mirada.

_ ¡Albert!... Albert...

_ pronunciaba su nombre sin tener respuesta.

Nerviosa salió de la habitación decidida a confesar su amor.

Busco en la sala, cocina, baños por ultimo en la habitación de Albert. Pero el ya no estaba.

_ ¡No!... no puedo dejar que se valla sin confesarle mi amor.

Se armó de valor tomo una bocanada de aire y corrió descalza sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Corría por el pasillo que conduce hacia el elevador. Cuando de pronto alcanzó a observar la silueta de Albert entrando al elevador.

_ No... Albert espera. Espera por favor...

_ Las puertas se cerraron antes que él le escuchara.

_ ¡Albert!... por favor espera... ¡mi amor no te vayas sin escucharme!... _ Candy presionaba los botones del elevador tratando de hacerlo regresar.

Kimo quien la observaba se acercó a ella.

_ No podrá detenerlo señorita Candy. Sera mejor que baje por las escaleras de emergencia. _ decía Kimo con alegre sonrisa al observarla ansiosa.

_ Si si si... las escaleras... gracias Kimo. _ grito mientras corría para alcanzar el elevador antes que llegara al primer piso.

Descalza y con su vestido alzado, corrió hasta llegar al primer piso sin detenerse, ni ella misma lo podía creer, había bajado siete pisos en tiempo record.

_ ¡uff!... estoy que me quedo sin aire.

_En segundos las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a Albert con la boca abierta literalmente al ver a Candy frente a él con lágrimas en su rostro. Era un momento especial, único, sin nada ni nadie que irrumpiera la atmosfera mágica de media noche.

_ ¡Albert!... Albert yo... yo te amo. _ musitó en sollozos corriendo hacia los brazos de Albert quien la recibía con brazos abiertos.

_ ¡Oh Candy!... mi Candy... no sabes lo feliz que me haces, escucharlo de tus labios, sin tener que imaginar si en realidad lo escuché bien o era producto de mi imaginación y anhelo.

_ El momento mágico y especial que los dos tanto anhelaban había llegado.

Sus almas se juntaron en un abrazo profundo, el corazón les latía fuertemente que cada uno podía sentir los latidos de sus corazones emocionados por la felicidad.

Albert la soltó lentamente, alzando el rostro de Candy con delicadeza fijó sus hermosos ojos azules en el par de esmeraldas relucientes de Candy.

_ Perdóname Albert, no se desde cuando tus sentimientos cambiaron, no sé desde cuando me amas. Pero yo...yo te amo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Creo que desde que vivíamos juntos en el magnolia y no...No lo sabía. Estaba confundida con mis sentimientos por un tiempo. Pero después cuando te fuiste y me case con Terry, me di cuenta que eras tú a quien realmente amaba y no a él. El día que corrimos bajo el puente, el día de la boda, quería decírtelo pero por el miedo a ser rechazada callé.

_ Albert la escuchaba con lágrimas en su rostro. No podía creer todo el tiempo que habían ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_ ¡Shh!... no tienes que darme explicaciones Candy. Yo también me acobarde.

Desde antes de recuperar la memoria en la casa magnolia, descubrí que te amo... ¡Dios... te amo desde mucho antes que eso!

_ Se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos. Poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de Candy, delicadamente como quien toma una rosa y la deshoja suave y delicado le beso.

Candy correspondía a sus labios, dejándose llevar por él, lo besaba con ternura y pasión.

Sus corazones en un solo sentir, sus almas encontrándose, amándose, deseándose. La sangre hirviente correr por sus venas, sus caricias, sus lenguas se soltaban y se encontraban repetidas veces.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron automáticamente. No se percataron que el elevador subía nuevamente hasta el último piso.

Besándose delicada y apasionadamente la respiración de los dos era cada vez más profunda por el deseo que los inunda.

Ella descalza, de puntillas sobre los zapatos de Albert para alcanzar su altura besándole, acariciándole.

Por su estatura luchaba por estar a su altura. De pronto Albert le alzó y besó con más pasión. Acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, sus muslos. La pelvis de Candy apretada a las piernas de Albert. Sus labios se encontraban y acariciaban extrayendo el jugo de la pasión, entre gemidos y caricias.

_ ¡Umm!...

_ Los pequeños gemidos de Candy hicieron reaccionar a Albert. El elevador tenía cámaras de seguridad y era probable que los observaban.

_ ¡Candy!... mi amor espera. _ dijo preocupado observando el pequeño aparatito negro en una esquina.

_ ¡¿Mi amor?!... has dicho mi amor. Nunca pensé escucharlo de tus labios. _ dijo ella mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo.

_ Y yo jamás pensé que lo diría en voz alta y, aún más, que tú lo escucharías...

Ahora debemos salir.

_ ¿De verdad hay cámaras? _. Candy se quedó avergonzada observando. Había visto al señor Kimo en la sala de seguridad del edificio, era obvio que lo había visto todo.

_ ¿Y hacia dónde ibas Albert? _ preguntó al recordar que había corrido un maratón para alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Ven!... terminaremos de hablar en nuestro hogar. _ tomó la mano de Candy y salieron del elevador.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía zapatos le cargo entre sus brazos.

_ Albert, espera, bájame. El señor Kimo nos vera.

Ella tenía razón, Kimo los observaba desde una esquina, mientras sonreía al ver los tortolitos comerse a besos.

Continuara.


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencia

contenido sexual en este capítulo

Candy y Albert finalmente aclararon sus sentimientos. La pareja vivía los momentos más felices de sus vidas, Candy amaneció en los brazos de Albert.

La mañana de acción de gracias mostraba sus primeros rayitos de sol.

_ "Te amo mi pequeña, te adoro" _ musitó el rubio mientras colocaba un suave beso en la frente de Candy.

_ «Prepararé el desayuno para mi amada»

_ Con alegría, Albert se levantó despacio de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha.

_ Necesito un baño de agua fría... _ decía mirándose la cintura en el espejo, podía observar su miembro masculino levantar el pijama.

_ "¡Claro!... y como no estarlo, si la deseo tanto, la amo. Y por este amor no podré hacerte mía hasta que estemos casados". _ Se decía así mismo observando a Candy acostada de espaldas, sus glúteos voluminosos y la tesis de su piel en sus piernas delicadas, que se salían de la sábana blanca.

Unas horas antes.

_ ¡Albert bájame por favor!...

_ ¡No!... ¡No lo haré!... te lastimarás los pies. _ decía Albert mientras la cargaba caminando por los pasillos del piso.

Candy al darse cuenta que Kimo los observa, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Albert avergonzada.

_ ¡Lo siento señor Kim!... _ murmuró la rubia.

_ ja ja ja ja, no sé porque te disculpas mi princesa. Kimo sabe de nuestro amor mucho antes que tú y yo nos armáramos de valor y confesar nuestros sentimientos.

_ ¡Ay, por Dios, qué vergüenza!... ― decía Candy cubriéndose el rostro.

Entrando a la habitación de Candy, Albert le bajo poco a poco acostándole en la cama. Sus rostros frente a frente encendieron y retomaron lo que habían comenzado en el elevador.

Albert pasó su dedo índice por el rostro de Candy, deteniéndolo en sus labios. Ella tomo el dedo con su mano, se acercó poco a poco colocando sus labios en los de Albert; Solo el latir de sus corazones, labios y lenguas comiéndose a besos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Candy lo atraía hacia ella, dejando que el cuerpo de Albert cayera sobre el de ella.

_ ¡Oh Albert... te amo... te deseo!

Albert la besaba apasionadamente, besaba su cuello, pasaba su lengua con delicadeza y ternura. Cada vez que él lo hacía, Candy gemía de placer. Poco a poco bajo su mano derecha, la metió bajo las faldas del vestido de Candy, tocando sus muslos firmes y suaves, Él dejo salir un gemido de placer.

― ¡humm! ― Candy al sentir su falo presionando su pelvis, comenzó a temblar como una hoja de un árbol azotado por la brisa.

Albert pudo darse cuenta de sus nervios, ella temblaba de placer, de miedo, de deseo.

Candy era virgen, el matrimonio con Terry no fue consumado. Por lo tanto era natural que se sintiera intimidada por Albert. Y no por temor a él sino porque tendría que confesarlo. Albert se retiró poco a poco de ella, sabía que estaba excitado y si continuaban no podría controlarse. Y no era eso lo que él buscaba en Candy, no al menos por el momento. Era el primer día que se habían declarado su amor. No quería despertar una idea errónea en su amada Candy.

_ "¿Es eso lo que la asusta?" ¿O la estoy lastimando? _ se preguntó así mismo.

Con la voz suave y delicada pregunto:

_ ¿Te estoy lastimando mi amada?... _su rostro entristecido y con temor a la respuesta, hizo la pregunta.

_ ¡No!... ¡No!... Para nada, me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo, siento un fuego fugaz en mi vientre, las piernas me tiemblan, el corazón también... y creo que estoy húmeda en medio de mis piernas. _ respondió con el rostro carmesí de la vergüenza. Albert le tomo la mano, beso sus nudillos y le dijo que era normal cuando la pareja se ama y desea.

_ No debes tener miedo Candy... te trataré con ternura y delicadeza.

Aunque debo confesarte que no quiero hacerte mía hasta que nos casemos.

Por Dios te deseo, me vuelves loco Candy. Muchas veces soñé con este momento y ahora que te tengo frente a mí, solo para mí.

Lo que más deseo es hacerte mía... pero no puedo, no debo, te amo y debo respetarte.

No me importa tu pasado, no me importa que no sea el primero, de igual manera te amo, te deseo.

― Albert la observaba mientras ella se cubría un poco las piernas desnudas.

― ¿Acaso es eso lo que te avergüenza?... _ Preguntó con ternura.

_ Albert... yo... ... yo no estuve íntimamente con Terry. El matrimonio no se consumó. Yo no podía estar con él, sabiendo que es a ti a quien amo.

_ La respuesta de Candy tomó de sorpresa a Albert, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...

Candy, su amada Candy, aún conservaba su virginidad.

_ Ca... Candy... mi Candy... _ musitó Albert mientras la abrazaba estrechándola entre sus brazos. En sollozos le dijo en repetidas veces que la amaba y que siempre, siempre la amaría.

_ Ahora que me has dicho porque estas nerviosa. Con más razón debo respetarte Candy, no te tocaré hasta que seas mi esposa.

_ ¡Eh!... ¿Queeee?... ― Alzando la voz Candy se soltó de sus brazos, lanzándole a la cama y subiéndose sobre él.

_ No Albert... tú no me puedes dejar así. Estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo y no tocarme, no hacerme tuya. No lo puedo permitir. _ dijo la rubia mientras trataba de seducirlo. Pero Albert tenía su mente cerrada, estaba decidido. No la tocaría ni con la punta del dedo íntimamente hasta que se casaran. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ducha.

Con los zapatos y ropa aun puestos, encendió la llave de la ducha y dejó correr el agua fría hasta lograr bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Candy confundida y con la boca abierta observándole correr para la ducha sonreía y la vez entristecía. Sabía que no sería fácil seducir a Albert, lo conocía tanto, como a ella misma.

Buscó entre las bolsas la ropa interior que Albert había escogido para ella. Un delicado babydoll negro de encaje y seda lo sacó de las bolsa se lo puso. Se recogió el cabello haciéndolo un moño y dejando caer unos pocos rizos.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha.

Desde la ducha solo se escuchaba a Albert decir; _ Si... agua fría, agua fría para bajarlo, eso ayudará.

― Candy quien lo escuchaba desde la puerta, se quedó sin palabras, al mirar el cuerpo y falo aún en erección, a través de las puertas de vidrio en silencio, mientras Albert se quitaba la ropa mojada, buscaba una toalla para secarse.

En ese instante Candy corrió las puertas de vidrio, observando a Albert completamente desnudo. Casi se le cae la quijada al ver la escultural figura masculina y sensual frente a ella.

Más nerviosa que antes y con la mano temblorosa sostenía la toalla.

― ¡Candy!... ... _ dijo, colocándose las manos en sus partes genitales, poniéndose de espalda hacia ella. Los muslos de su trasero marcado y resaltado enmudecieron a la rubia. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad logró pronunciar palabra.

_ ¡Santo cielo Albert... eres todo un adonis. ― murmuró sonriendo.

Candy quería seducirlo; Pero el plan no funcionó.

_ No ayudas a la causa mi amor. _ murmuró Albert al verla con el babydoll negro que resaltaba más su delicada piel a perlada. Sintiendo como su falo se extendía nuevamente.

_ Candy... ¿¡me quieres volver loco!? _ gritó, mientras quitaba la toalla de las manos de ella. Salió de prisa rumbo a la cocina. Puso cubos de hielo en una toalla para colocársela entre sus piernas una vez estuviera en su habitación.

Pasada las horas Candy no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en su enorme cama, la imagen de Albert cubriéndose permanecía viviente en su memoria.

Albert se había encerrado en su habitación, el baño de agua fría hizo su efecto dejándolo caer en un sueño profundo.

Candy tomó un abre cartas, logrando abrir la puerta de la habitación de Albert. Despacio y sin hacer ruido se acostó junto a él. Después de un par de horas Ella se quedó profundamente dormida al lado de Albert.

Albert al despertar, la vio a su lado completamente dormida entre su brazo y torso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios e Idiotizado por la belleza de su rubia. Albert había tomado una decisión, sería él quien tendría que contenerse, Candy no cedería fácilmente.

**_Fin del flash back._**

Candy se levantó y salió de la habitación al sentir el olor a bacón.

Colocándose la bata sobre el pequeño babydoll, caminaba en busca de Albert. Asomando un poco la cabeza desde la esquina de la sala hacia la cocina, observa al galante rubio preparar el desayuno, zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos bacón y pan tostado con mermelada de fresas.

― « Ahí está el hombre más guapo del universo a quien tanto amo, cocinando para mí » ― pensó.

Albert con su pijama ajustado su playera pegada a su cuerpo, mostrando su abdomen marcado. Su galanura alteró las hormonas de la rubia, Candy volvió a la conquista.

_ "Aquí voy nuevamente"_ dijo. Apretando y levantando sus senos dejó la bata tirada sobre el sofá.

_ "Veremos quien resiste más, Yo seduciéndote o tú absteniéndote"

¡Buen día!... ― Casi gritando con voz alegre saludo. Albert al verla nuevamente con el diminutivo babydoll pronunció:

_ ¡Santo cielo Candy!... te dará un resfriado si no te cubres.

_ No..., Pero si estoy vestida... ... Pero podría estar sin ropa si tú prefieres.

― dijo en tono seductor. Ni ella misma creía todo lo que estaba haciendo para que Albert cambiara de opinión acerca del celibato.

_ Ja ja ja ja... ¿a eso le llamas ropa? Esa prenda es solo un pequeño pedazo de tela que se voló con el viento y se quedó pegada a tu cuerpo. ― decía el rubio mientras guiñaba un ojo.

_ ¡Ven, vamos a desayunar!... ― Candy levantó una ceja. Parecía que el rubio estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa. Aclaró su garganta y habló seriamente.

_ ¿Sabes cuantas veces desee estar en tus brazos Albert?... ¿tienes idea cuantas noches anhelaba que me hicieras el amor?

Yo no puedo más con esto... No puedo soportarlo. Si todo esto lo haces para respetarme. Por favor... para con esto... me estas lastimando.

Me haces pensar que todavía me miras como una amiga, o peor aún, una hermana.

― Candy se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

El rostro de Albert entristeció al escucharla.

_ ¡Candy!... _ No es para nada lo que estás pensando.

Hace mucho que deje de verte como una niña, como una amiga.

Te amo como lo que eres, una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa de todas. ― Acercándose la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Poco a poco la acostó en la cama, se quitó su playera blanca, acercándose a ella comenzó a besarla.

_ ¡No temas!... Yo te cuidaré, seré paciente y cuidadoso. ― ella nerviosa asintió, confiaba ciegamente en él.

Albert comenzó a quitarle el babydoll, dejándola completamente desnuda para él.

_ ¡Dios... eres hermosa!.. ― Exclamó mientras la acariciaba, Besándose apasionadamente nuevamente se encontraban en esa atmósfera especial.

Él acariciaba sus pezones con la punta de su lengua, los succionaba uno a uno suave y delicado, recorriendo el vientre con su lengua hasta llegar en medio de las piernas de la rubia. Candy gemía de placer.

_ Oh Albert... auch... _ musitaba la rubia sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrer su vientre, revolviendo la rubia cabellera de Albert.

Poco a poco coloco su dedo meñique en su vagina, cruzando la primera capa. Candy gimió un poco más fuerte. Sentía ardor, dolor y placer.

Los fugases y ardientes ojos de Albert, la observaban mientras ella le pedía que no se detuviera.

Comenzó a acariciar con su lengua esa fruta deliciosa que tanto anhelaba tener en sus labios. Candy experimentaba por primera vez en su vida lo que era perder la virginidad con el hombre que ama. Un verdadero caballero, el amor de su vida, Albert la estaba haciendo suya.

Continuara.

Bendecida noche. Sakura .


	15. Chapter 15

Que será de ti, Capitulo catorce.

Los gemidos de una pareja podían escucharse desde la sala del apartamento. Albert la había hecho completamente suya.

Candy movía su cuerpo enganchada en la cintura de Albert mientras él la tomaba de las caderas y muslos.

_ Aww... Auch... Si así mi amor un poco más... más...

_Sus gemidos y cuerpos húmedos de placer era lo que se escuchaba del par de rubios en movimientos pausados.

Finalmente Candy logró hacer que su hombre eyaculara. Aunque Candy trato que Albert terminara dentro de ella. El la volteo para dejar caer su líquido fuera del vientre de la rubia.

Debían tener precaución para evitar un embarazo prematuro.

No era el momento para un bebé. Su relación como pareja apenas comenzaba a dar frutos y, aunque no había dudas del amor que sienten; todavía había un secreto que Albert no le había revelado a su protegida y ahora su mujer.

Que había sido él, bajo el nombre del tío William quien la había tomado bajo su protección cuando ella fue obligada por los Leagans a viajar y trabajar en Mexico. Albert no tenía tiempo en ese entonces debía actuar de inmediato.

Como podría explicarle que quien se enamoró de ella durante la convivencia era Albert y no el tío abuelo a quien todos creían era un anciano excéntrico.

_ ¡Te amo!...

Gracias... gracias por entregarte a mí en cuerpo y alma. _ decía besándole suave y delicado. Candy cayó rendida en sus brazos.

Seguido de unos minutos los dos quedaron dormidos profundamente en la habitación.

Después de una hora comiéndose centímetro a centímetro poseyendo sus cuerpos, estaban agotados.

Unos horas después

Era pasado del medio día cuando el celular de emergencias de Albert lo despertó.

_ Habla Albert. _ dijo un poco desorientado por la hora.

Al ver a Candy entre su brazo y torso sonrió; bajando la voz continúo con la conversación.

_ Si... por supuesto... ahí estaré mañana a primera hora.

Gracias Dr. Leonard.

Y feliz día de acción de gracias. _ Colgando su móvil; movió a su rubia poco a poco para no despertarla.

Debía preparar la cena. No habían desayunado por lo tanto su estómago comenzaba hacer ruidos extraños.

Candy se movió un poco dejando visible la mancha de su virginidad. Albert abrió sus ojos para observar que no la había lastimado. Pero el rostro pasivo y relajado de Candy le confirmó que no. La mancha solo era parte de lo que tenía que pasar en una primera vez.

Le beso su frente, feliz de haber sido el primero; la cubrió con la sabana gruesa de pelaje y camino hacia la ducha.

Minutos más tarde Albert se encontraba limpiando el pavo, preparando el jamón para colocarlo al horno.

Colocó todos los ingredientes que necesitaría en la isla de mármol del centro de la cocina.

_ ¡Sí!.. Tenemos todo. — se dijo así mismo.

_ Tomo la pequeña receta que había buscado en el internet y se dispuso a proceder a preparar la cena.

Albert había trabajado como cocinero en el restaurante cuando estaba amnésico; así que no se le dificultó preparar todo por sí mismo.

Mientras el pavo y jamón estaba en el horno, encendió la chimenea. El olor a comida y leña ardiente despertó a la rubia.

Con las sabanas en sus manos y tratando de ocultar la evidencia, Candy pasaba de prisa hacia el cuarto de lavandería.

Albert sonrió, pretendió no haberle visto. Se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba avergonzada así que decidió no mencionar el tema.

_ ¡Hum!... huele delicioso.

Tengo mucha hambre, _ dijo haciendo un guiño. Albert sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda, dándole un delicioso sándwich de jamón.

_ ¡Aquí tienes amor!... _ Colocándolo en las manos de Candy.

_ ¡Oh! gracias Albert... tengo mucha hambre.

_ El desayuno se echó a perder sabes. Estaba tan animado cocinando, cuando una personita me llevó casi a la fuerza hacia mi habitación.

_ ¡Así!... ¿A la fuerza? Ja ja ja ja. _ Candy carcajeaba al escuchar las palabras de Albert, su sonrisa era tan libre y sincera que contagiaba.

_ Creo que en unas cuatro horas estará lista la cena.

Así que tenemos tiempo de ver unas películas y después cenar como Dios manda.

_ ¿Podemos invitar al señor Kim?

_ ¡Por supuesto mi amada!.. _ respondió Albert entusiasta.

Después de pasar una velada amena y en compañía del señor Kim. La noche paso tan de prisa que la magia se desaparecía con las manecillas del reloj que marcaban la media noche.

Viernes por la mañana

Albert y Candy amanecieron en habitaciones separadas. La razón; Albert no podría contenerse al tenerla cerca. Cada beso cada caricia provocaba en ellos el deseo de la lujuria y la pasión.

Candy aún estaba dolida entre sus piernas. Por lo tanto no objetó cuando él lo propuso.

Hospital Bellevue.

Desde muy temprano Albert llegó a las instalaciones del hospital; se llevaría a cabo la contratación de nuevo personal para cubrir algunos departamentos que necesitan ayuda.

Helen Brusette estaría a cargo de las enfermeras; suceso que había incomodado a Franny. Ella estaba segura que se merecía ser la encargada de las contrataciones. Pero por experiencia y jerarquía esa misión se ha había entregado el director del hospital a Helen.

_ ¿Todo está listo para las entrevistas Franny? _ preguntaba el Dr. Albert mientras se ponía su bata blanca.

_ Si Dr. todo está listo. _ respondió Franny.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de juntas; una enfermera entregó los documentos con los resúmenes de todas las personas que estarían contratando. El Dr. Albert se encargaría de los médicos.

_ ¿Franny, puedo pedirle un favor?

_ Si Dr. por supuesto.

_ Una señorita de nombre Candice White, vendrá a las entrevistas para enfermeras. ¿Podría darme su portafolio? quiero entrevistarla personalmente.

_ Lo siento Dr. Pero el jefe de enfermeras de emergencias es la que estará a cargo de la contratación.

A mí me han asignado el área de soporte de laboratorio. _ dijo Franny en tono de desapruebo. No dió mas explicaciones, no quiso agobiar al Dr. con rivalidades laborales.

_ ¿Helen?... «rayos... esto será más difícil de lo que pensé» _ Se dijo.

Los directores, doctores y jefes de enfermería y laboratorios tomaron sus asientos designados.

Hicieron pasar uno a uno para ser entrevistados según su profesión.

Cada aspirante por los puestos de enfermeras que pasaban a la gran sala habían sido una distracción para Albert, ya que en cada una de ellas buscaba el rostro de Candy.

Después de unas horas, Albert terminó con sus entrevistas.

Les extrañó que aún continuaba sentado, como si esperaba por alguien.

Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Helen quien no le quitaba la vista desde que llegó por la mañana.

Albert siempre vestía radiante, espectacular, impecable; Pero este día, este día tenía un brillo especial jamás antes visto.

Finalmente llegó el turno de los apellidos W y Z.

_ « ¡Claro! como no lo pensé antes. Se ha registrado como Candice White y no como un Ardlay» — pensó.

La rubia entro. Al observarlo sentado frente a ella y sin quitarle la vista; Candy no le miro. Actuando como sino lo conociera.

Se dirigió a la silla y se sentó frente a Helen Brusette quien la entrevistaría.

Al levantar el rostro, Candy palideció al ver a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Era Helen, la enfermera que había declarado su amor a Albert hace dos días.

Helen se dio cuenta que Albert no le quitaba la mirada a la señorita White.

Albert tomo su pluma y jugándola entre sus dedos trataba de descifrar porque la mujer que estaba a escasos pasos de su silla, actuaba como si no lo conocía.

En la otra esquina, Franny observaba detenidamente el mismo panorama.

_ Y dígame señorita White ¿Cuantos años de experiencia tiene? _ preguntó Helen alzando la voz.

Candy había escrito que tenía cero experiencia y solo pedía una oportunidad. Pero Helen quería humillarla ante sus colegas y jefe de personal; Aun el director Leonard pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Sorprendido y en silencio, observaba a la joven que tenía frente a ellos.

_ «¿Candice White?» — pensó sorprendido observando a Albert quien había estrujado un papel y hecho bola del coraje al escuchar a Helen.

Candy suplicaba por una sola oportunidad para demostrarles sus conocimientos aprendidos de Mary Jane.

_ Por favor... solo deme una oportunidad. Se podría ser de mucha ayuda.

_ Está muy claro que no podemos contratar enfermeras incompetentes en este hospital. _ Lo que en realidad Helen sentía eran celos; esa joven desde el momento que entró había tomado toda la atención del hombre que ella ama.

Al escucharla, Albert se puso de pie.

_ Señorita Busette, no tiene por qué alzarle la voz a la señorita.

No es necesario repetirle una y otra vez la falta de experiencia. — dijo Albert mientras la observa a punto de perder la paciencia.

_ Dr. Albert, este es mi espacio y es mi responsabilidad contratar enfermeras capacitadas. Pero si estoy violando mi ética profesional y las reglas del hospital, dígame para retirarme.

_ Albert exhalo, sus ojos parecían dos llamaradas de fuego.

_ No... No está violando las reglas y normas del hospital. Pero si hay manera de hablarle a las personas.

Albert miro a Candy con ojos de ternura y fue la primera vez en diez minutos que ella alzo su mirada hacia él.

Con ojos suplicantes le pedía que no interfiriera.

Albert comprendió al ver sus ojitos verdes que se habían apagado por las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por su rostro.

_ Lo siento señorita White; Pero no hay lugar para usted aquí. _ Helen le entregó el portafolio a Candy.

Albert quería saltar la mesa que los separaba y abrazarla, protegerla como siempre lo hacía.

Deseaba contratarla como su asistente personal. Pero que podría hacer por ella. No podía violar las normas y reglas del hospital.

La amabilidad de un colega en el pasado, le había costado la vida a un paciente. Candy tomó el portafolio y se puso de pie.

_ Gracias por la entrevista. _ agradecida dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Albert quebró el lápiz que tenía en sus manos en dos pedazos la parte de la punta cayó a los pies de la Dra. O'Brian.

La joven asustada lo observó. El Dr. Albert era un médico querido y respetado, no solo por su carisma sino también por su pasión y amabilidad. Y en ese momento estaba enojado.

_ Franny. _ dijo la amable Dra en su voz suave y poco audible.

_ Dra._ respondió la joven de inmediato.

_ Tome el currículo de la señorita White y vengan a mi oficina.

_ La mirada de Albert se ilumino al igual que la de Candy.

_ Dra. Patricia, le recuerdo que no podemos violar las reglas del hospital. _ dijo el Dr. Leonard quien se había mantenido en silencio esperando que el Dr. Albert hiciera algo por quien un día, perdió su empleo por protegerlo.

Él sabía que una palabra de Albert bastaría para contratarla.

— « ¿Por qué no lo hizo?» se preguntó repetidas veces.

Hacerlo implicaría para El Patriarca salir a la luz pública.

Si protegía a su amada, significaba que debía tomar los negocios de su familia por completo. Y con ello vendrían los viajes y la confesión que él es William Albert Ardlay, no solo el heredero millonario sino también su benefactor.

Continuará.

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas.

Bendiciones.

Con amor Sakura.


	16. Chapter 16

Que será de ti, Capítulo quince

_ Candice White... ¿Qué pasó contigo? _ preguntaba Franny mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la pediatra Patricia O'Brien.

_ Eras una de las mejores en la escuela de Mary Jane. _ Candy tardo unos minutos en responder.

_ Por cosas de la vida que quizás algún día te comparta.

¡Me da gusto verte nuevamente Franny!... _ Candy sonrió, mostrando su mejor actitud a quien un día consideró su mentora.

La Dra. Patricia sostenía la puerta para que las chicas pasaran.

_ Adelante Franny, señorita White.

_ Dígame solo Candy por favor doctora. _ dijo Candy.

_ Siéntese por favor Candy.

¿Y dígame... porque dejó su carrera de enfermería? Si no es tanta indiscreción. _ Patricia dio unos pasos y se sentó frente a Candy. Franny aún seguía de pie cuando Patricia le pidió que le entregara el currículo de la señorita White.

_ Franny siéntese por favor... ¿puedo ver el currículo de la señorita Candy?

_ Por supuesto doctora. Aquí tiene. _ Patricia tomo el folder y comenzó a leerlo.

_ Muy bien...

¡ah!... ¿Ustedes se conocen? Se graduaron de la misma escuela de enfermería... y sus horas sociales las hizo en el Santa Juana de Chicago.

_ Si Dra.

Por cosas de la vida; un amor... que creí era amor. Deje todo por seguirlo

Ahora me doy cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

_ Entiendo Candy... no debe darme los detalles si es algo que no desea recordar. — Franny observaba y escuchaba detenidamente a Candy.

_ Franny... ¿usted qué opina de la señorita Candy? _ Franny dirigió la mirada hacia la doctora quien limpiaba sus lentes en ese momento.

_ ¿Yo?... Bueno, cuando estuvimos en el colegio de Mary Jane, Candy era un poco juguetona al principio pero se aplicaba.

_ Y en el Santa Juana ¿Porque la despidieron Candy?... _ Candy trago en seco. Se preguntaba si podría mencionar el nombre de Albert.

Una de las reglas del hospital era la prohibición de citas entre compañeros de trabajo. Lo menos que deseaba era que la relacionaran con un doctor del hospital.

_ Fue por un paciente que ayudé cuando el hospital en ese entonces no aceptaba personas de bajos recursos.

_ Candy cuidó de ese hombre y ese hombre es... — a punto estaba Franny de decir el nombre del Dr. Albert cuando Candy irrumpió.

_ Era un desconocido, sin memoria. Yo solo quería ayudarlo porque él una vez lo hizo conmigo. Era una deuda.

_ Franny comprendió y no dijo más nada.

_ Si usted lo que quiere saber Dra. O'Brien es si en mi opinión debe darle una oportunidad; yo le puedo asegurar que no se arrepentirá. Candy es muy buena con los niños.

Además podría ser de gran ayuda para mí en el laboratorio si usted me permite tenerla bajo mi nómina.

_ Trabajará en mi equipo... conmigo.

¡Bienvenida al hospital Candy!... _ poniéndose de pie la Dra. Patricia dio la bienvenida a Candy.

_ ¿Entonces tengo el empleo?... _ Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

_ Si... por favor de lo mejor de usted y no me defraude.

Estoy poniendo mi nombre y prestigio en sus manos dándole una oportunidad. _ Dijo Patricia un poco nerviosa.

Candy se despidió con tres reverencias muy agradecida por la oportunidad a la Dra. Patricia y Franny.

En la sala de juntas

_ Director Leonard me permite unas palabras en privado por favor. _ El Dr. asintió caminando junto a Albert hasta el consultorio.

Helen se había quedado histérica, enojada porque estaba segura que Patricia contrataría a Candy; ella misma había estado tentada a contratarla por la carta de recomendación que Albert había conseguido de Mary Jane. La había puesto en el currículo de Candy sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_ Me había preguntado porque no hizo nada por ayudar a Candice White señor William, en la sala de contrataciones _ dijo el Dr. Leonard tomando asiento.

_ Es complicado director. Pero creo que Helen sobrepaso los límites y abusó de su posición.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Hablaré de eso más adelante con ella. — Albert caminaba hacia la ventana de su consultorio. Observando hacia el horizonte confesó sus sentimientos por Candy.

— Estoy enamorado de Candy.

Cuando usted me despojo del hospital en Chicago. _ dijo suspirando al recordar esos días de oscuridad y luz.

_ Señor William, creí que eso estaba olvidado. _ dijo el Dr. Leonard transpirando nervioso.

_ Y lo está Leonard. Solo quiero empezar desde el inicio para que me entienda un poco.

Además le estoy eternamente agradecido. Gracias a eso viví los días más felices de mi vida junto a ella en Chicago.

— Para el Dr. Leonard no era una sorpresa. Dos jóvenes viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el romance surgiera. Pero no dudó en despedirla en aquel tiempo.

_ Adelante... _ dijo el director más relajado.

_ Nadie creyó en mí. Incluso estuve a punto de quitarme la vida. Llegué a pensar que era el espía que iba en el tren. _ El Dr. Leonard se sorprendió al escucharlo.

_ Solo ella creyó en mí.

Incluso perdió su empleo en el hospital y eso creo que también afectó en su crecimiento laboral.

_ No se sienta culpable por eso. Ella acababa de graduarse, comenzaba con sus horas sociales cuando la despedí por incumplir las normas del hospital.

_ Quiero que Candy se supere... Que siga con sus estudios.— dijo Albert volteando y quedando frente a frente con el director.

— Me complace saber que la Dra. O'Brien le dará una oportunidad. _ Albert camino hasta quedar frente al Dr. Leonard.

_ Dr. Leonard, Candice White fue una Ardlay hasta la mayoría de edad. Yo cuando aún nadie sabía que era William Albert Ardlay ordené protegerla, adoptarla bajo la familia...

bajo el Clan Ardlay.

_ El Dr. Leonard estaba con la boca abierta al escucharlo. Todo se podría imaginar menos que Candy era una Ardlay y que Albert se habría enamorado de su pupila.

_ Cuando usted la despidió; ella pudo haberse aprovechado del apellido y posición. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca tomo dinero de la cuenta bancaria que George dispuso para ella por orden mía.

Le debo mucho, mi vida. Es una mujer muy importante y especial para mí, me ayudó cuando más lo necesité, cuando era un don nadie para todos. Cuando era simplemente Albert.

Ella no sabe que soy quien la tomó bajo la protección de la familia, no sabe que era su tutor.

Así que le agradeceré que esta conversación se quede aquí, entre usted y yo. _ La mirada de Albert lo delataba.

Estaba enamorado de su protegida y eso le había quedado claro al director Leonard.

_ ¿En que puedo ayudar señor William?...

_ Ofrézcale una beca mientras trabaja en nombre del hospital. Candy es capaz de salir adelante con estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo. Una beca para pediatría. Ella ama a los niños.

_ Se hará como usted lo ordene. _ dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie estrechando la mano de Albert.

Por los pasillos del hospital

Candy al salir de la oficina de Patricia, buscaba con la mirada a Albert. Pero no había señales de él.

Al estar a punto de salir del pasillo que la llevaría al elevador; se encontró con un rostro conocido.

_ ¡Cindirela!... ¿eres tú? _ preguntó el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

_ ¿Ado Padrino?... no pensé que volvería a verlo. _ Feliz y sonriente saludo a Archie quien le sonreía coquetamente.

Le saludo de beso, en ese instante Albert se disponía a tomar el ascensor, encontrándose con tal escena.

— « Archie, de donde se conoce con Candy » — pensó.

Candy se incomodó un poco cuando Archie le abrazó efusivamente. En otro tiempo eso no le hubiera incomodado, aunque el abrazo de Archie no significaba nada.

Albert estaba a una corta distancia y ahora que se habían declarado sus sentimientos le debía respeto.

El doctor Leonard palideció al ver al joven Archie aparecerse sin previo aviso al hospital.

_ Señor William su sobrino está aquí. ¿Qué hará?

_ Nada director. Actué y salúdelo normal. _ Respondió Albert con una leve sonrisa.

_ ¡Joven Archibald!... que sorpresa.

_ Dr. Leonard he venido por orden de la tía Elroy a dejarle unos documentos que el tío William desea revise cuidadosamente. _ El Dr. Leonard tomo el sobre y dio una mirada a Albert quien se preguntaba que traía su tía entre manos, si él no había ordenado nada.

Arqueando una ceja siguió su camino y paso hacia el elevador esperando que Candy entrara.

Archie lo observó al ver a Candy que no le quitaba la vista al hombre que estaba dentro.

_ Cindirela... me gustaría volver a verte. ¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico? _ Preguntó Archie mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_ Albert quien se había mantenido en calma; al escucharle, abrió los ojos como platos.

_ ¡Eh!...

_ Candy voltio su rostro hacia donde estaba él.

_ Bueno... _ tartamudeando respondió. _ No tengo celular por el momento. Pero quizás lo vea nuevamente. Trabajaré en pediatría.

_ ¡Sweet!... _ dijo Archie sonriendo.

_ ¿Así que eres doctora?... _ Preguntó.

_ No. Soy enfermera.

_ Señorita. _ dijo Albert en tono cortante.

_ ¿tomará el elevador?

_ Si... gracias por esperar Dr._ dijo ella con el rostro carmesí.

_ «Ay Dios aquí habrán problemas» _ pensó el Dr. Leonard observando la escena.

Candy se despidió de Archie y cruzo las puertas del elevador.

Las puertas se cerraron; Candy estaba nerviosa. Albert no se veía nada contento. Al cerrase las puertas por completo pregunto:

_ ¿Cindirela?... así que Cindirela. _ dijo en tono suave volteándose y quedando frente a ella.

_ ¿Está usted celoso? Dr. Albert. _ preguntó la rubia en tono sarcástico. Albert sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

_ ¡Eres mía... completamente mía!... _ decía mientras le sonreía.

_ Y usted solo mío Dr. Albert, no se le olvide ya que tiene a esa señorita Brussette tan cerca._ Candy le recordó que también ella estaba celosa.

_ No necesito decirte que soy completamente tuyo Candy

¿Verdad? ... _ Ella sonrió y negó.

_ Sabes que solo soy tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Se acercó y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese instante.

_ Me quedo con las ganas de besarte. Humm... _ murmuro entre dientes.

_ Pero Cuando llegue a casa. Me darás todos los besos y caricias que necesito para calmar mis celos. _ Candy sonrió. Cuando en ese momento Helen se paró frente a ellos.

_ Señorita White por la alegría con la que sonríe, me puedo imaginar que obtuvo el trabajo. Así que le recuerdo que una de las reglas es no coquetear con el personal. _ Candy abrió la boca literalmente.

_ Sus palabras están demás. Sé que no le caí bien y no sé porque. _ mintió Candy, claro que sabe es por Albert.

_ Pero no se preocupe... seguiré las reglas y normas del hospital al pie de la letra.

Y ahora si me disculpan. Debo irme para preparar la cena de mi esposo quien pronto regresara a casa. Respondió Candy con una leve sonrisa mirando a Albert; Helen se quedó boca abierta al escuchar la palabra esposo. Pero más Albert al ver su mujer salir del elevador y responder con firmeza.

_ Adiós Dr. Albert... gracias por la intercesión de esta mañana.

_Candy se dirigió hacia la estación de buses.

_ ¿De donde conoces a esa mujer?..._ Preguntó Helen al verlo embobado observando a Candy.

_ No tengo que darle explicaciones señorita Brussette.

Si me disculpa; tengo pacientes que atender.

_ Albert se retiró hacia el área de emergencias.

Al llegar a la sala; todo caminaba despacio, había dos pacientes que estaban por pasar con los doctores del turno de la tarde.

_ Cindy... ¿tenemos suficientes doctores en este momento?

_ Si Dr. Albert. Puede tomar su almuerzo si así lo desea.

_ ¡Gracias!... así lo haré. _ Albert salió de las instalaciones del hospital en busca de Candy.

Con su bata blanca aun puesta, Albert corría para llegar a la estación de metro.

Su cabello rubio dorado brillaba con los rayos del sol que iluminaban el día fresco por la brisa.

Con su uniforme verde ajustado a su cuerpo y el aroma a sándalo y madera, Albert atraía la mirada de las jóvenes que se encontraba a su paso.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada en la estación de bus.

_ Candy... _ dijo con su dulce voz suave y delicada.

_ Vamos te llevaré a casa.

_ A... Albert... No. Nos pueden ver, _ dijo acercándose hacia él. Agradecida y a la misma vez nerviosa por las personas que los observaban alrededor.

_ Si... es tan guapo... que chica tan afortunada. _ decían en el grupo de chicas que esperaban el metro.

_ Si no vienes conmigo te cargaré hasta el auto. _ amenazo con una tierna sonrisa que hizo a las otras chicas derretirles el corazón al igual que el de Candy.

_ Por favor ven conmigo... Tengo el auto en la otra esquina. Nadie se dará cuenta.

_ La suplica del rubio convenció a Candy. Caminaron hacia el auto. Ella sonreía por las cosas que Albert le decía. En pocos minutos subieron a la autopista.

Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia, él se estaciono.

Se acercó poco a poco hacia ella buscando sus labios.

_ Albert...

_ No te preocupes mi amor, que nadie nos vera. _ dijo silenciándola con un beso.

Ella respondió a los apasionados besos de Albert. Succionaba su labio inferior, introducía la lengua en su boca succionando con delicadeza su labio exterior. repetía una y otra vez la acción.

_ Uhh... auch... _ Gemían mientras se comían a besos.

Continuará.

Hola chicas... Gracias por sus comentarios.

Deseo de todo corazón que pase una velada estupenda con su amigo, amor, esposo, confidente.

Dios les bendiga.

Con mucho amor.

Sakura.


	17. Chapter 17

Que será de ti, capitulo dieciséis

Era viernes por la tarde y el turno de Candy había terminado.

Patricia estaba feliz de haberla contratado.

Los niños felices sonreían y se dejaban examinar por Patty mientras Candy les cantaba y baila el paso del oso.

Movía sus brazos y piernas como un oso gigante y barrigón.

_ Candy los niños están felices con usted. _ dijo Patricia mientras sonreía recordando el baile.

_ Gracias Dr. Patty.

Solía hacerlo en el santa Juana cuando los pequeños no querían comer.

Así que les decía que si querían ver bailar al oso barrigón, debían comer todo la comida y frutas. _ Patty sonrió al recordar los movimientos.

Franny se dirigía hacia el consultorio en busca de Candy, cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Patricia desde el pasillo.

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con Candy brincando de un lado hacia otro.

_ Ja ja ja ja. _ Candy, creí que habías olvidado ese baile tan ridículo.

_ ¡Ridículo pero funciona para los niños!... _ respondió Patty entre carcajadas.

Candy sonrió al escuchar la risa contagiosa de Patty.

_ Franny, aún recuerdo la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

Me gustaría llevarte a almorzar mañana que tenemos el día libre.

_ ¿¡Qué?!... ¿Es su cumpleaños Franny? _ Preguntó Patricia.

_ ¡Vamos! Iremos a celebrar. _Patricia colgando su bata en el perchero tomo su bolso e invito a las chicas.

_ Y usted también está invitada Candy.

_ «Pero si fui yo quien hizo la invitación» _ pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ahora?...

No puedo, no tengo ropa conmigo. _ mintió Candy al recordar que Albert la había invitado a cenar después del turno en el hospital.

_ ¿Y esto que es?.. Abriendo el closet de Candy, Franny le descubrió la ropa que siempre mantenía en caso de "emergencias"

Las emergencias de Candy tenían nombre, Albert.

Aunque Candy y Albert Vivian juntos, su relación de novios era especial y normal como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Se olvidaban que vivían en el mismo apartamento y que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Cada vez que sus horarios coincidían, le enviaba mensajes de texto, haciéndole invitaciones a cenar. Le enviaba hermosos ramos de rosas.

_ ¡Eh!... Bueno... es que no recordaba que tenía ropa aquí. _ dijo un poco avergonzada al ver se descubierta.

_ ¡Vamos!... esta vez nadie se escapa. _ Patty se soltó su cabello castaño, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

Franny y Candy se miraron, asombradas al ver a la coqueta doctora.

Patricia sin sus lentes y cabello suelto lucia hermosa.

_ Solo permítanme pasar por el baño a cambiarme._ dijo la rubia.

_ Yo también necesito cambiarme. Voy contigo._ Las chicas entraron al baño, mientras Patricia caminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

_ Las espero en el auto.

Candy sacó el móvil de su bolsa y envió un mensaje de texto a Albert. Los planes de la cena se habían venido abajo.

_ ¿Lista Candy? _ Preguntó Franny. Candy asintió.

Al salir de las instalaciones del hospital se encontraron con Helen quien como siempre, estaba de mal humor.

Las chicas siguieron su camino ignorándole.

Helen quedó observando a Candy quien lucía bella, con su cabello suelto y jean ajustado que marcaban sus caderas y su voluminoso trasero.

_ ¿Te diste cuenta? La zorra no te quitaba la mirada de encima.

Si se diera cuenta que viviste con el Dr. Albert te odiaría más.

_ Franny por favor no repitas eso. No quiero tener problemas en el hospital. _ Franny puso su mano cubriéndose la boca.

_ Perdona. Lo olvidé por un momento. _ Candy sonrió y asintió.

Al salir, Patricia ya las esperaba en su auto.

_ ¡Wow doctora O'Brien!... _ exclamó Franny observando el BMW.

_ Vamos... las llevaré aun restaurante que también es discoteca.

_ ¿Baile? ... _ Candy alzo la voz. A sus 23 años de edad nunca había visitado un antro.

No cabía duda, Patricia era otra persona totalmente diferente fuera del trabajo.

Después de una hora, las chicas conversaban felizmente, celebrando el cumpleaños de Franny.

Patty se puso de pie y ofreció un brindis en honor a la cumpleañera.

_ Brindamos por Franny y porque este sea el primero de muchos cumpleaños que celebraremos juntas.

_ ¡Cheers!... _ dijeron las tres en coro chocando sus copas.

_ Y ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño._ decía Patty con los tacones de medio lado por la embragues.

Minutos más tarde las chicas se encontraban en una mesa con una botella de Saki.

Se olvidaron completamente de lo malo que es beber con exceso.

Candy era quien se mantenía aun sobria. Pero Franny y Patricia estaban a punto de bailar sobre la mesa.

Al darse cuenta que sus, ahora amigas de jarra estaban ebrias,

Candy les saco una a una, dejando el coche de Patricia en el estacionamiento.

Sacando su móvil del bolsillo envió un mensaje de texto a Albert explicándole la situación.

_ Vamos... las llevaré a mi apartamento. _ decía Candy mientras hacia la parada a un taxi.

_ No... No... tú no has bebido nada Candy.

Iremos a mi casa, la dirección está en mi identificación._ dijo Patty en palabras pausadas sacando la billetera de su bolso.

Al llegar al lujoso edificio de Patty. Candy y Franny se admiraban al ver el lujoso apartamento.

Media hora más tarde las tres chicas estaban ebrias contándose sus penas.

Patricia había firmado el divorcio hace una semana y, Franny estaba enamorada de un imposible.

_ Saben... Yo lo amaba pero me engaño con otra. Es un desgraciado. _ dijo Patty con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_ Yo estoy enamorada del Dr. Frank pero ni siquiera me mira. _ Decía Franny vaciando la última gota de Saki.

Al escucharlas llorar, Candy se quedó dormida...

_ ¡Hey!... Candy... despierta.

Cuéntanos donde estuviste estos tres años que desapareciste de Chicago. _ Candy creyó no haber respondido nada y pidió que la mandaran a su casa.

Horas más tarde, Candy se encontraba tirada en el piso de la cocina, cuando Albert tropezó con ella.

_ ¿Dios pero que es esto?..._ confundió encendió la luz cuando vio a Candy tirada en el piso.

_ ¡¿Candy?!... que te sucede... _ A punto estaba Albert de aplicarle los primeros auxilios, cuando un ronquido salió de los labios de ella.

_ ¿Estas ebria?... ja ja ja ¡santo Dios!...

¿La celebración estuvo tan buena que no alcanzaste llegar a la cama?

Hablaremos seriamente de tu comportamiento cuando este sobria.

_ ¡Ay!...Ya cállense par de cacatúas, déjenme dormir. _ alzando la voz Candy se sentó de una, lanzando a Albert al piso.

_ ¿Cacatúas?... ¿a quién le has dicho cacatúa Candy? Ja ja ja...

Parece que esta borrachera te costará una buena regañada.

Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la ducha para un baño de agua fría.

Por la mañana, estaba nevando y los copos de nieve golpeaban el cristal de la ventana. El sonido la despertó.

_ Ash... me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. _ dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

Albert la observaba poniéndole una taza con café.

_ Bebe... te hará bien.

_ Gracias cariño.

¿Cómo regresé anoche?...

_ No lo sé.

Te encontré tirada en la cocina, despertaste y dijiste

"cállense par de cacatúas"... _ Albert carcajeo al recordarlo.

Candy casi tiro el café que tenía en su boca al recordar que les había gritado a las chicas y contado todo.

Flash back.

"Ash... ya cállense cacatúas. ¿Creen que solo ustedes han sufrido?...

Soy huérfana. Viví un año casi en la calle.

El hombre que creí amar se fue con otra. Amo a mi mejor amigo y ahora vivo con él. Pero la zorra de Helen me lo quiere quitar.

¿Creen que lo de ustedes es una tragedia? A... ah..."

Fin del flash back.

_ Oh no... les dije todo. _ Candy dejo caer su cabeza hasta la mesa dándose golpecitos en la frente.

_ ¿Qué hiciste, qué?... Ja ja ja ja..._ Albert no podía más con la risa.

Los días pasaban y la amistad de Candy, Franny y Patty se fortalecía.

El tema de la noche de antro, cacatúas y confesiones habían quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Las tres se disculparon y prometieron no hablar del tema con nadie.

Pero Franny de vez en diario le hacía bromas referente a Albert.

Candy había encontrado dos aliadas para no permitir que Helen Brusette tratará de seducir al Dr. Albert.

Pero el contra ataque de la Francesa estaba por venir.

Continuara.

Hola chicas... aquí con otro cap de Que será de ti.

Quiero agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios.

Dios me las bendiga y guarde su entrar y salir.

Con amor, Sakura.


	18. Chapter 18

El peso del Patriarca.

Londres Inglaterra.

Terry estacionaba su auto en la residencia de su esposa Susana.

Había conseguido un nuevo rol protagónico en la obra de Hamlet.

Estaba muy feliz, Susana había sido esencial para que su carrera artística continuara creciendo.

Como era costumbre, llevaba en sus manos el ramo de flores para su mujer.

_ ¡Buenas tardes Terruce! _, saludó la señora Marlow.

_ Buenas tardes señora. _ respondió con una leve sonrisa.

_ Le pediré a Viki que suba a la habitación de Susana la base con agua fresca para las flores. _ Él agradecido continúo su camino hacia la habitación.

Al tocar la puerta y entrar en seguida, saludo a su esposa con un beso en los labios, seguidamente le besó el vientre.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes Sussy?

_ Mejor que ayer, _ respondió ella tomándole la mano.

Susana estaba en cinta y comenzaba con los malestares del embarazo.

_ Howard habló para decirme que obtuviste el papel de Hamlet.

¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! _. Terry se sentó junto a ella y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo por él.

_ Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé qué sería de mí.

Ahora seré padre y debo estar más al pendiente de ustedes. _ dijo mientras tocaba la pancita.

_ Estoy preocupado porque en tu estado no sé si podrás acompañarme.

Habrá una gira por América. _ dijo Terry sin dejar de observar a su esposa. No quería perderse la reacción que esa noticia provocaría en ella.

_ Estoy segura que me sentiré mejor para entonces.

Pero si no me es posible estar contigo. Desde aquí nuestro bebé y yo te estaremos esperando. _ dijo con una sonrisa.

Terry asintió. Susana poco a poco recuperaba la vista, aunque la imagen era borrosa le encantaba verlo.

Él era el hombre por quien ella destruyó sus sueños como actriz para salvarle la vida. Era un milagro que después de su grave accidente recuperaba la vista poco a poco y más aún había concebido.

New York, hospital Bellevue.

La limosina de los Ardlay hacia la parada frente a emergencias del hospital. La matriarca de la familia había llegado en busca de Albert.

Tomada del brazo de Archie, Elroy Ardlay se dirigía a la oficina del director Leonard.

_ ¡Señora Elroy!... es un honor tenerla por las instalaciones del hospital. _ dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie al tenerla frente a frente.

_ He venido porque aún no he obtenido respuesta de los documentos que le envié._ dijo la mujer con gesto desagradable.

_ ¡Por favor siéntese! El Dr. Albert ha aceptado ser el médico personal del señor William. _ Archie no sabía nada. Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del tío abuelo.

_ Quiero hablar con él y dejarle claro que no aceptare un no por respuesta. _ La dama se puso de pie esperando que el director le indicara el camino hacia el consultorio de Albert.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron con Candy, quien salía del consultorio de Albert.

Elroy sintió que la presión se le bajo al tener a la rubia frente a ella.

Candy enmudeció, no pudo decir una palabra.

Pero... ¿Qué hace la señora Elroy aquí? _ Se preguntó asustada.

Hacía años que había cortado comunicación con George y la familia de su tutor, el cual daba por hecho que ya no lo era por su mayoría de edad.

Archie al tenerla frente a él, sonrió feliz.

_ ¡Hola cindirela!... nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar. _

Candy medio sonrió y siguió su camino sin responderle.

Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Helen y el mismo Archie.

_ ¿Candice White trabaja aquí? _ preguntó Elroy llevándose la mano al pecho.

Helen al ver que la mujer palideció, la sostuvo del otro brazo.

_ Señora respire despacio, está usted fría. _ Al escuchar las voces en el pasillo, Albert salió del consultorio encontrándose con su tía a punto de desmayarse.

_ ¿Pero?...

_ Albert alcanzó a decir esas palabras cuando la anciana perdió el conocimiento.

_ Ayúdenme a llevarla adentro.

_ Tía por favor reacciona. _ dijo Archie nervioso. Albert les pidió que salieran todos del consultorio, conocía a su tía y sabía que era una actuación de la mujer.

_ No me iré. No la dejaré a solas con un médico que no conozco. _ Archie respondió alzando la voz. Recordó que Albert era el medico a quien Candy no quitaba su mirada el día que se encontraron en el elevador y, que hacía unos minutos, le miro salir de ese mismo consultorio.

_ Entonces déjame atenderla. _ dijo Albert bajando el tono de voz.

_ Joven Archibald, estoy seguro que la señora Elroy estará bien atendida con el Dr. de la familia. Así lo ha decidido ella.

_ ¿Pero Dr. Leonard? _. Respondió el chico accediendo finalmente.

Helen tomó el pulso de Elroy indicando que no había nada anormal.

_ No se preocupe, la señora está respirando y su pulso es normal.

Albert alzo una ceja, sabía que Elroy estaba fingiendo el desmayo.

Al quedar solo los tres, Albert le agradeció a la enfermera y le pidió que también se retirara.

_ Por favor señorita Brusette, déjeme a solas con la señora Elroy.

_ Pero Albert...

_ Por favor... déjeme a solas con el paciente. _ repitió.

Helen salió del consultorio molesta. Para Elroy fue una sorpresa que esa enfermera le hablara con tanta confianza a su sobrino.

_ Ya puedes dejar de fingir tía. _ dijo el rubio sentándose en el taburete cerca de la camilla.

La mujer se puso de pie sin esperar que Albert le ayudara.

_ ¿Qué demonios hace esa chiquilla aquí William?

_ Tía por favor baje la voz; o al menos que quiera que todos se enteren quien soy.

_ Pues es lo que más deseo, terminar con esta farsa.

_ ¿Farsa? ¡A que le llama farsa! ¿A que soy un médico?

No he descuidado los negocios, y si no pude hacer el viaje con George a Inglaterra es porque haré el viaje a Sao Paulo. _ Albert estaba furioso ante el cuestionamiento de su tía.

_ ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerla aquí, a trabajar contigo?...

Es una inmoral, ladrona. _ dijo la anciana colocándose su chal en los hombros. Albert enrojeció del coraje al escucharla.

_ No hablaré de esto con usted aquí. Viajaré mañana a Chicago y espero nos encontremos en el mismo lugar.

_ Tus palabras no me asustan, recuerda que eres el medico del abuelo William, así que tendrás que llegar más seguido a la mansión.

_ Precisamente de eso hablaremos y le recuerdo que sigo siendo el patriarca de la familia. _ abriendo la puerta, Albert le indico la salida.

La anciana hizo un gesto de reproche al ver la actitud de su sobrino.

Al salir del consultorio, Albert se encontraba con Helen, el Dr. Leonard y Candy. La rubia palideció nuevamente al tener a la mujer quien un día le echo de la mansión y renegó por su adopción.

_ Vamos Archie... el Dr. Albert llegará a terminar su diagnóstico mañana. _ volteándose observó a Candy cabizbaja.

_ ¿Y ella que hace aquí?_ preguntó con gesto altivo.

Albert también se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Candy ahí.

_ Tía_, respondió Archie. _ ella es Candice White, la enfermera que nos acompañará a Chicago para tus cuidados.

¡Se lo he pedido al Dr. Leonard!

_ No... Eso no es posible. _ dijo Albert alzando la voz.

_ Usted no tiene ningún derecho opinar u oponerse a que cindirela, quiero decir Candice_ corrigió el chico_, nos acompañe.

_ La mirada de Archie desafío la mirada de Albert. El rubio estaba a punto de decirlo todo. Por su mujer era capaz de decir que es Él, el tío William. Helen los observaba asustada.

Pues que tiene la zorrita que los tiene hechizado a los dos _ pensó reprimiendo una maldición.

_ Tengo la autoridad y poder para decidir si los acompaña o no. _ dijo Albert.

El Dr. Leonard supo en ese instante que debía detener el confronta miento entre tío y sobrino.

_ Si me disculpa joven Archibald, le recomiendo llevar a señorita Brusette. Candice está todavía en entrenamiento en el área de pediatría y, la salud de una señora tan importante como madan Elroy no se la podemos confiar a una chica que todavía le falta mucho por aprender.

_ Por primera vez, Candy agradeció que le dieran ese calificativo, "aprendiz"

Albert miro a su tía, debía decir algo si no eso no terminaría bien.

La mujer comprendió la mirada desafiante de su sobrino y dijo:

_ No vendrá ella. _ señalando a Candy. _ Que venga la enfermera calificada.

_ Archie tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y aceptar lo que la anciana dijo. Agradecida Candy se disculpó y se alejaba cuando Archie le pidió que le diera unos segundos para hablar con ella.

La chica nerviosa asintió. Albert tomo del brazo a la señora Elroy y ofreció acompañarla hasta la limosina.

Helen estaba más que complacida. Si había algo que le había quedado claro era que, la matriarca y patrocinadora del hospital no soportaba a Candy y que Albert, definitivamente tenía relación con los Ardlays así como ella lo sospechaba.

Dando una fría mirada y una sonrisa burlona a Candy, se alejaba junto a Elroy y Albert.

_ ¿Que se le ofrece joven Cornwell? _ preguntó Candy un poco molesta, se sintió casi obligada por Archie cuando el propuso que ella iría con ellos a Chicago.

_ ¿Estas enojada? Discúlpame... debí preguntar primero si podías acompañarnos. _ Candy seguía sin responder. Realmente estaba molesta.

_ Por favor, no te enojes. Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes y se cumplen tal cual las ordeno.

_ Pero yo no soy una de sus empleadas. Trabajo para el hospital y, aunque su familia lo patrocine, no significa que puede tomar decisiones sin preguntar antes.

_ ¡Realmente estas enojada! ¿Dime cómo puedo compensar mi error? ¡Por favor dímelo!.. _ Archie casi le estaba rogando por su perdón.

_ Joven, no sé qué busca de mí. Pero le diré que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Agradezco que me ayudara el día de la tormenta. Pero si lo que busca en mí, es algo más. Pierde su tiempo. _ Candy se alejó dejando a Archie solo.

_ Realmente me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Pero entre más diga No. Más me encanta esa mujer. _ sonriendo se colocaba un mechón tras la oreja.

Llegada la noche, Candy estaba preocupada por Albert, desde que el rubio había salido con la matriarca de los Ardlay de las instalaciones del hospital no había regresado.

¿Pero porque no llega? _ pensó la rubia.

Tomo el celular y decidió llamarle nuevamente.

Al no tener respuesta, salió del apartamento a tomar aire fresco.

_ Este lugar lo siento tan vacío sin él._ dijo mientras su ponía una sábana por encima de los hombros.

Observando la fuente de agua fría y el cielo oscuro gris; marco nuevamente.

El celular de Albert volvió a sonar. Al ver que era ella sonrió.

La había visto llegar hasta la fuente, era tanta su preocupación por el que no se percató que estaba a una corta distancia de ella.

Kimo llevaba varios minutos observando a Albert, se le veía la preocupación. Pero al ver a Candy parecía que el sol brillaba entre la tormenta más oscura y lluviosa.

Candy comenzó a tararear la melodía que tanto le gustaba a Albert.

🎶Que será de ti. ta ta ta ta

Necesito saber dónde estás... Tarara tarara...🎶

Albert sonrió al escuchar cantar la letra inventada por ella.

_ ¡Candy... aquí estoy! _ con una tierna sonrisa, abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Ella felizmente corrió esta donde él sentándose en sus piernas.

_ Te he extrañado... ¿dónde estabas? _ preguntaba mientras lo besaba.

_ Caminando por la avenida. _ dijo.

_ Vamos pequeña... cántame de nuevo la melodía. _ dijo a su oído.

Candy sintió su piel erizarse a su suave y delicada voz.

Despertando el deseo de perderse nuevamente entre sus brazos y su piel.

Continuará.

¡Hola chicas!.. Aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo de Que será de ti.

Espero les guste. Por favor comenten.

Dios les bendiga.

Con cariño Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Que será de ti.

La alarma sonó y despertó al rubio quien se encontraba en el cuarto de Candy.

Habían pasado la noche juntos donde sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente.

Con su dedo acariciaba la espalda suave y cálida de su mujer.

«Podría pasar horas y horas observándote y nunca me cansaré » — pensaba mientras la acariciaba.

Candy despertó al contacto de sus dedos suaves y firmes.

_Umm... ¿Qué hora es?

_ Las cuatro de la mañana. _ respondió en tono suave.

_ ¿Ya tienes que irte a Chicago?

_ Sí. Pero regresaré hoy por la tarde. _ respondió buscando sus labios. Metió su mano bajo las sabanas y acarició sus muslos y glúteos haciéndola estremecer nuevamente. No quería irse de viaje sin poseerla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella respondió a su contacto, subiéndose sobre él con su movimiento de cadera lento y pausado.

Candy amaba esa posición, había descubierto el punto exacto donde ella tenía el control y decidía cuando correrse sobre su masculinidad.

_ Ahhh... te amo... _ se decían el uno al otro mientras sus cuerpos respondían al movimiento de caderas.

Después de varios minutos en el vaivén, sus cuerpos explotaron en un solo sentir dejándose escuchar sus gemidos y corazones agitados por la emoción y excitación.

Ella se dejó caer sobre su hombre olvidándose de todo.

En ese momento no existía nadie más, solo ella y él.

_ Albert, te amo, te amo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe. No permitiré que Helen o el joven Cornwell se interponga entre nosotros.

_ Unas lágrimas salieron de los bellos ojos de la rubia que debilitaron y derritieron el corazón de Albert.

_ Oh Candy... mi pequeña. No dudes de mi amor por ti. Te amo desde hace mucho Candy.

Y Helen... Helen no significa nada para mí.

Algún día te contaré la historia de África y como la conocí.

— Albert la bajo de su cuerpo y le dijo mirándole a los ojos y enjugando sus lágrimas.

_ Prométeme... Prométeme que aunque el mundo se ponga en mi contra, tú no dudaras nunca de mi. No importa lo que pase. _ En ese momento fueron las lágrimas de Albert las que salían por su delicado rostro. Ahora era el turno de ella enjugar sus lágrimas.

– Nunca, nunca dudaría de ti. Si antes que no sabía cuánto te amaba dejé mi empleo por estar contigo y no te deje solo.

¿Imagina si ahora sería capaz de hacerlo? Lo que pase lo venceremos juntos. — Sellaron su promesa con un último beso.

Para las diez de la mañana la limosina de los Ardlay esperaba al Dr. Albert en las afueras del aeropuerto O' Hare de Chicago, Illinois. Madan Elroy se encontraba dentro del lujoso auto, feliz de tener a su sobrino. Aunque la mujer era fría y calculadora en sus acciones contra Candy. También era cierto que amaba mucho a su sobrino.

Después de la muerte de Rosemary y Anthony, la mujer sobre protegía al heredero lo único que tenía de su familia directa, Albert, quien a los 17 años se reveló en contra de ella por el cautiverio en el que vivía. Rodeado de maestros severos desde administración de empresas, literatura y medicina.

— ¡Tia Elroy!... _ sonrió el rubio dándole un abrazo y saludando a George quien había regresado de su viaje por Londres.

—¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!... ¡como debe ser!... con tu familia. _ Dijo la mujer. Albert sabía a lo que se refería con ese comentario; así que lo dejó pasar para no discutirlo en ese momento.

La limosina tomo el rumbo hacia Lakewood donde estaban todos los recuerdos de sus antepasados, hermana, sobrino y padres.

— ¿De dónde conoces a la señorita Brusette? _ pregunto la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿No te lo dijo ella? _ Albert sabía a qué se refería la pregunta. La mujer no llamaba a nadie por su nombre u apellido sino fuese porque sabía su descendencia.

— Sé que viene de una familia de abolengo, aristócrata de Francia. Todavía no entiendo como sus padres le permiten ser enfermera cuando puede tener miles de sirvientes a su alrededor.

— Así como piensa de mí... No le veo nada malo que las personas de alto nivel social, ofrezcan sus conocimientos y ayude a quien lo necesite.

— Por lo visto en eso ustedes son iguales. Comparten el mismo sentir.

Me gusta para ti. – terminó la mujer de decir.

— Tía por favor... no empecemos de nuevo.

_ Al escuchar que la conversación entre Albert y su tía se subía de tono; George subió el vidrio que dividía los asientos delanteros con la parte posterior de la limosina.

— Por cierto... ¿no me diga que aún está en la mansión?

— No. Le pedí a Archie que la llevara al aeropuerto esta mañana. Fuiste descortés con ella ayer.

— ¿Porque?... ¿porque le dije que aun tenia pacientes que atender y que no podía subirme a un avión, y que ya le había prometido al paciente que haría la visita el día de hoy? Solo fui sincero con ella. _ Albert no pudo contenerse ante la imposición y cuestionamiento de su tía.

— Además... ella busca algo más y sé que tú lo sabes. No le daré falsas esperanzas ni a ti ni a ella tía Elroy.

_ La mujer se puso roja al escuchar las palabras directas de Albert.

— Ahora resulta que también Archie está interesado en la huérfana. Lo que me faltaba... otro que cae bajo el hechizo de esa chiquilla. –huérfana fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Basta tía!... no le permitiré que siga refiriéndose de esa forma tan despectiva hacia Candy.

Ella es un ser inocente que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

— ¿Porque la defiendes tanto? ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Además... ¿que hace trabajando en el hospital?

— Le pido de favor que deje el tema de Candy en paz. Haré el viaje a Sāo Paulo. Pero usted me tiene que prometer que el tiempo que este de viaje, no la molestará y la dejará en paz.

Tía... si algo le sucede a Candy mientras yo no esté en Estados Unidos, no se lo perdonaré nunca. _ Las palabras de Albert erizaron la piel de la mujer. Lo escuchaba y no podía creer hasta donde era capaz su sobrino por defenderla.

— ¿Te has enamorado William? ¿Amas a esa chiquilla que adoptaste?

Por Dios, es tu hija... ¿sabes que pensara el Clan? ¿La familia? ¿La sociedad?

— Al demonio la sociedad. Y el clan debe aceptar mis decisiones por algo soy el Patriarca. ¿Que no es eso lo que me recordó toda mi infancia?

Y por última vez. No es mi hija... basta de usar esa excusa para crear barreras que no existen entre nosotros.

Candy fue tomada bajo mi protección. Pero no es mi hija, no llevamos la misma sangre y jamás compartimos tiempo ni vivimos bajo el mismo techo como padre e hija.

_ La mujer no necesitó que Albert le confirmara con palabras que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su protegida.

Decidió guardar silencio al reconocer que ellos nunca compartieron tiempo juntos. Como también era cierto que Candy tampoco había vivido en ninguna propiedad de los Ardlay.

En parte ella misma había creado la posibilidad que ese amor se realizara sin excusas absurdas no permitiéndole ser parte de la familia y mantenerla bajo la sombra. ¿Quien sabía que su sobrino la había adoptado? Pocos.. George y los pocos invitados a la presentación. invitados que ella misma se encargó de dejarles claro que solo era un capricho más del excéntrico tío William.

Apartamento de Albert y Candy

La rubia estaba haciendo limpieza general para mantener su mente ocupada. La imagen de Helen y Albert conversando en Chicago le venía a su mente.

_ ¡Basta Candy!...Basta. Madura.

Él te prometió estar siempre contigo.

¡Deja los celos!..._ se decía mientras limpiaba la cocina.

Al terminar los quehaceres en la parte de abajo; recordó que desde antes cuando limpiaba el apartamento de Albert y se metía a escondidas, el ático tenía cajas viejas que siempre quiso tirar. Pero era algo que Albert siempre especificaba en su lista de limpieza cada vez que la "señora" llegaba.

"El ático está estrictamente prohibido tocar"

Candy recordó esas palabras. Decidida a revisar las cajas viejas y polvorientas, subió la escalera de madera.

— ¡Ahora soy su mujer!... No la mujer de la limpieza. _ dijo excusándose haciendo un mohín.

En la primera caja que abrió encontró la ropa y botas que Albert usaba cuando lo conoció en Lakewood.

— ¡Aww!... todavía guarda las botas y chaqueta que usaba desde que nos conocimos... _ estaba limpia así que decidió ponérsela.

— ¡Quizás encuentre fotografías de Pouppe y África!... _ dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y celos, se encontró con una caja con documentos, cartas y un diario color marrón con letras doradas con su nombre: Candice White Ardlay.

— Eh... este es... es. _ sin abrirlo se dio cuenta que era el diario que el tío William le regaló cuando estudiaba en el colegio San Pablo y que habla de Terry y, su encuentro maravilloso de ellos dos en Londres.

— ¿Pero porque Albert tiene este diario? - confundida continuó sacando más cosas; libros de Shakespeare y los trajes de Romeo y Julieta que el tío abuelo le regaló para la fiesta de Mayo.

Al extender el vestido de Julieta, un libro color marrón con letras doradas y la insignia del águila de los Ardlay en la pasta cayó.

— ¿Pero?... ¿y esto?

– El Libro tenía el nombre de William A Ardlay grabado en letras doradas y plateadas.

— ¿William A?... ¡Albert! - dijo llevándose la mano a la boca.

Continuó buscando más pistas entre las cartas y todas eran cartas de ella escritas al tío William.

— ¡No puede ser! - dijo poniéndose de pie y con las manos temblorosas. Sus fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas cayendo de rodillas lloraba como una niña.

— ¿Y ahora que va a pasar con todo este amor que siento por él? ¡Dios mío lo amo!... Estoy enamorada del hombre que me acogió bajo su protección. - Candy quería huir y olvidarse de lo que había encontrado.

Pero las palabras de Albert resonaron en su cabeza.

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase y el mundo se ponga en mi contra, tu nunca lo harás"

¡promételo!

— Le prometí que nunca me iría y que confiaría en él. - Agarró entre sus manos el diario de Albert y comenzó a leerlo.

Llevo tres meses viviendo con ella, no se quien soy ni quien es ella.

Pero el solo hecho de tenerla cerca me da confianza, paz y tranquilidad ...

...

\- Candy pasaba las hojas del diario y cada una la hacía reír o llorar. Él había escrito hasta el más mínimo detalle de su convivencia con ella en el magnolia.

Albert quería recordar a la persona que desinteresadamente le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Hoy tuve una extraña sensación de dolor en el corazón al ver su rostro feliz cuando recibió la carta de su novio, el actor.

No pude contener esa rara sensación que no se si lo he sentido antes.

Candy es una joven linda, noble con carisma.

¡No se que me está sucediendo!...

¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?

– El corazón de Candy palpitaba rápidamente al darse cuenta que Albert quizás se enamoró de ella en la convivencia.

« Oh Albert... y yo no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y te hablaba solo de Terry a cada momento. Fui una tonta»

-Pensó y continuó invadiendo la privacidad del diario.

Después de cuatro meses viviendo juntos, he conseguido un empleo de lava platos.

No puedo permitir que siga pagando los gastos solo ella. De alguna manera debo proveer y me siento mejor.

Pero al regresar a casa me encuentro con la noticia que viajará a New York.

Terry le ha enviado una invitación para la obra Romeo y Julieta.

¡ Candy! ¿No te das cuenta que te amo?

Pero debo callar mis sentimientos. No se quien soy, si estoy comprometido o con familia.

Quizás el día que recupere la memoria y si soy libre para amarte...

¿Pero de que me serviría? Si amas a otro.

Te escucho hablar tanto de él que mi corazón se entristece.

Aunque eso me parta el corazón soy feliz por ti. Porque tú lo eres.

— Dios mío... cuánto sufrió al escucharme hablar de Terry.

-Las lágrimas de Candy rodaban por sus mejillas. Si el solo hecho de ella imaginar a Helen hablar con Albert sintió que se moriría de dolor cuanto más sufrió su amado.

Al llegar a mitad del libro se quedó con la boca abierta.

La vi partir esta mañana...

Le pedí acompañarla a la estación de tren y no aceptó. Creo que fue lo mejor.

Quizás no habría podido verla partir y aunque me prometió regresar , no se si lo hará.

¿ la dejará él regresar? ¡Sabe que vive conmigo!

¿Será cierto que también él me conoce y lo libré de una pelea callejera?

Si es así. Debo estar feliz por los dos y no revelar nunca este amor que cada día crece más y más.

— Todo esto es doloroso... me duele mi corazón darme cuenta que me ha amado desde antes que yo me enamorara de él.

Albert... mi amor. ¿Quien eres realmente? - se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Hoy tuve un episodio en el trabajo. Poco a poco los recuerdos están volviendo a mi memoria y , ella , ella no está aquí para escucharlo y celebrar conmigo.

Lo primero que recordé fue su rostro lleno de pecas al despertar después del desmayo por el dolor de cabeza.

Pero quizás es mejor así. La amo y me he dado cuenta que no debo amarla.

Porque soy... Soy quien la ha adoptado.

Mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay, El tío abuelo William.

\- Candy dejo caer el diario de un solo golpe.

— ¡No puede ser!... - dijo llevándose las manos al rostro mientras sus lágrimas desbordaban como cascada cristalina.

Estaba tan perdida en la lectura que no escucho la puerta abrirse, ni la voz de Albert preguntando dónde estaba.

Él llevaba varios minutos sentado en la grada escuchándole. Sabía que había encontrado su diario y lo estaba leyendo.

Su corazón casi se paralizó a verla de rodillas con su chaqueta café puesta en ella y el objeto en sus manos.

Al ver que no cesaba de llorar su deseo de consolarla pudo más que su rechazo y ella lo llegase hacer ahora que sabe toda la verdad.

Se acercó a ella dispuesto a escuchar la reacción al darse cuenta quien era él en realidad.

—Sabía que algún día esto pasaría, más no pensé que fuera tan pronto y lo descubrieras así. - dijo con un nudo en la garganta a punto de llorar.

Candy levantó el rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Albert... perdóname. No sabía. No sabía que ya me amabas cuando decidí casarme.

Y pensar que ya te amaba también. - la reacción de Candy lo desconcertaba. No había mencionado nada del tío William.

— Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca, nunca. - reafirmó sus palabras sellándolo con un beso suave y delicado de amor, beso que el respondió con lágrimas en su rostro.

Continuará.

Hola chicas.

Porque hubo una fan que lo pidió.

Era mejor que la rubia se diera cuenta por medio de Albert que es él el tío William y no por las cizañas de la tía Elroy y Helen quien sabe que Albert es el heredero multimillonario de los Ardlay.

Bendiciones.

Con amor, Sakura.


	20. Chapter 20

Que será de ti.

— Te amo y eso no cambiará nunca, nunca. - reafirmó sus palabras sellándolo con un beso suave y delicado de amor, beso que él respondió con lágrimas en su rostro.

Candy no paraba de llorar, sus piernas le fallaron nuevamente y cayó en los brazos de Albert.

— Candy... amor mío. — La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de ella. Poco a poco Candy se recuperaba.

« ¿Tanto daño te ha hecho darte cuenta quién soy? Dios...no me lo perdonaré nunca si te llegara a perder Candy» — Se decía mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Ella le vio llorar y su corazón se oprimía aún más.

— No... Por favor, no llores Albert.

Yo... yo quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. — Candy trato de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas.

— ¡Por favor, no te muevas! Quédate un poco más en cama y recupérate. Estas blanca, has perdido el color. — Ella asintió.

— Te traeré un poco de agua. — él se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando de pronto, escuchó la voz de Candy.

— Yo quisiera agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí tío William. Sin su ayuda, no sé dónde estaría hoy. Estoy consciente que le hice pasar vergüenzas.

— Para por favor... Para Candy que me pones rojo. ¡Tú nunca me has hablado así!

— Por favor Albert, escúchame. — Albert asintió al ver sus ojitos suplicantes. Ella puso su mano en la esquina de la isla de mármol sosteniéndose y continuó con su agradecimiento.

— También quiero disculparme con Albert, por todo el daño que le causé inconscientemente, no sabía el daño que te hice, tampoco sabía desde cuando me amas.

— Candy se llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a caer de rodillas.

— Candy... Candy... para por favor. Por eso no quería que supieras la verdad. Pero sabía que un día lo descubrirías o tendría que decírtelo. Ahora quiero que me escuches tú a mí. Vamos tesoro mío, te llevaré a tu habitación. — Albert le dio de beber un poco de agua y la volvió a cargar entre sus brazos.

Después de colocarle en la cama y quitarle los zapatos, comenzó a relatarle los hechos, guardándose un secreto más, que es él, El Príncipe de la Colina. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por ese día, uno más, seguro el corazón de Candy no lo resistiría.

— Cuando me contaste tu historia, tu vida, de donde venías y el maltrato que te daban los Leagan, me llené de ira.

Quería protegerte desde ese mismo instante pero no podía.

Yo era un hombre de 24 años y tú una niña de 13, no era correcto aunque deseaba poder ayudarte en ese mismo momento. — Candy lo escuchaba cuidadosamente mientras él seguía su relato.

— Le había dado órdenes a George para que te llevara a vivir a la Villa. Pero George me dijo que si la tía Elroy no recibía un documento que mostrara tu adopción con mi firma, te sacaría de inmediato, por todo el veneno que Sara y sus hijos le habían dicho sobre ti.

— ¿Por qué confiaste en mí, si era la primera vez que me veías?— Preguntó ella seriamente.

— No lo sé... « Si te digo que ya te conocía, aquí mismo té vuelves a desmayar » — pensó.

— Quizás por la misma razón que tú confiaste en mí cuando perdí la memoria. — Candy medio sonrió al escucharle.

— ¡No es lo mismo!... Ya nos conocíamos desde la cascada.

— ¿Te arrepientes amarme? — la pregunta directa de Albert la tomó por sorpresa.

— No... Por supuesto que no. Amarte ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. — Los ojos de Albert brillaron ante la respuesta directa y sin titubeos de ella.

— Tengo miedo... Miedo que nos separe la tía Elroy.

Ahora me doy cuenta porque me miraba con coraje ayer en el hospital.

— No tienes que preocuparte por ella Candy.

Ella no te molestará más. — Albert tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso sabe que vivimos juntos? ¿Sabe de lo nuestro? — Nuevamente su corazón volvió a agitarse.

— Tranquila mi pequeña. Ella no sabe nada todavía.

Es solo que le prometí que iría a cerrar un negocio a Brasil a cambio de dejarme en paz a ti y a mí por un buen tiempo.

— ¿A Brasil?... ¿Cuando?

— El fin de semana. — Candy entristeció al escucharlo.

— Solo será por dos semanas, hablaremos todos los días mi pequeña, te enviaré emails. ¿Está bien?

— Candy asintió ¿qué más podría hacer? Nada. Solo apoyarle y quizás eso serviría para normalizar las cosas y asimilar que Albert es también el tío William.

En el hospital Bellevue la alarma de un posible virus que atacaba Europa y Asia en esos días y, que estaba terminando con la vida de cientos de personas en el viejo continente había alertado los hospitales y gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

El virus del SARS se expandía rápidamente. El Dr. Leonard había convocado a todo el personal del hospital para alertarles de una posible epidemia.

— La situación es delicada señor William. — Dijo el Dr. Leonard, conversando en privado con Albert.

— ¿Pero que dice la CDC?

— Lo mismo de siempre... Que todo estará bien y que estamos preparados por si el SARS llegará al país.

— ¿Pero sin la ayuda de ellos como podría algún hospital prepararse?

Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad...

Sin la ayuda del gobierno no hay nada que la CDC y nosotros podamos hacer.

— Dr. Albert... cuando usted estuvo en África con la señorita Brusette por el brote del dengue e improvisaron en las campañas de damnificados. ¡Ustedes saben cómo podríamos actuar en situaciones precarias si esto se nos sale de las manos!... — Albert se puso de pie al recordar esos días sin dormir. Día y noche atendían pacientes con altas temperaturas y deshidratación por la fiebre.

— Esperemos que no lleguemos a eso. — dijo Albert mientras buscaba en su computador más información sobre SARS.

— Dr. Leonard, yo tengo que viajar por negocios de la familia a Saō Paulo. Lamento tener que irme así, en un momento crucial para la población. También me preocupa Candy aunque esté en pediatría, sé que es obstinada y no dudara ni un segundo ayudarles y tomar riesgos aunque aún no esté preparada, sin experiencia.

— Entiendo señor William, no se preocupe que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger al personal del hospital y los pacientes.

Pero recuerde que la señorita Candy es una enfermera y en casos de emergencia nacional debemos contar con todo el personal disponible.

— Lo se Dr. Leonard. Solo quiero pedirle que cualquier situación o inconveniente con la tía Elroy, me avise inmediatamente. Es un favor como amigo que le estoy pidiendo. — Ante la súplica de Albert el hombre asintió.

Candy se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una voz la sacó de su trance.

— ¡Hola Candy!... ¿En que estabas pensando que hasta te has asustado?

— Franny... Estoy descansando un poco mientras llega mi turno.

— ¿Trabajarás de noche?

— Si, le prometí a Patricia que cubriría a Sabrina en emergencias. — Candy observo a Franny quien tenía un libro en sus manos.

— Franny...

— Si Candy...

— ¿Alguna vez has leído un libro más de una vez?

— Varios, si la historia es buena. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te ha sucedido que has leído un libro por segunda vez y te das cuenta que has encontrado cosas que no leíste la primera, segunda o tercera vez? ¿Qué crees saber desde el principio y fin todo lo escrito y que al final algo cambió?

— Franny dejó de leer el libro y prestó más atención a su amiga.

— La historia es la misma, fui yo quien no leyó detenidamente el misterio o lo "nuevo" del libro. Todo está ahí desde un principio.

Quizás si lo leíste y no pusiste atención a esa parte que ahora te está dando vuelta en tu cabeza. Eres tú quien ha cambiado de perspectiva y has empezado a leer el libro con más atención.

¿Ha dejado de gustarte el libro ahora que has encontrado pasajes nuevos?

— No...

Me sigue pareciendo un libro interesante y delicado.

— ¿Y lo que has encontrado te asusta?

— Un poco. Pero no lo cambiaría por otro.

— Entonces no debes temer. Solo aceptar tal cual está escrito y ver el lado bueno de la lectura. — Candy sonrió. Al escuchar las palabras de Franny, le hizo ver que no importa si Albert es el tío William o Albert. Ella se había enamorado de su personalidad, del Albert libre, no del millonario tío abuelo William.

Desde que descubrió la identidad de Albert, Candy se confundía por momentos, Albert ya no era solo Albert, también era el tío William y ella no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Al finalizar el turno de Albert, pasó por emergencias para despedirse de Candy.

— ¡Wendy! ¿La señorita White todavía sigue aquí?

— Si doctor. — respondió la chica. Candy había caído bien con casi todo el personal, era carismática y alegre. Ayudaba en todo y nunca se quejaba.

— Está en la habitación C con un paciente de 6 años.

— ¡Gracias Wendy!... —Agradecido Albert se dirigió a la habitación. Candy se encontraba tomando la temperatura a una niña con fiebre y tos.

— Ya verás que te pondrás mejor pronto. — Le decía a la nena.

Albert entró y le susurró al oído. — Te amo.

— Al escucharle ella sonrió al ver la rosa de papel que le colocaba en su mano.

— ¡Gracias!... tío William. — Le dijo para molestarlo.

Lo había perdonado por esconderle ese secreto. Pero se había prometido que lo haría pagar de vez en cuando.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? — preguntó mientras enrolaba los ojos.

Ella sonrió al verlo, le encantaba ver cómo cambiaba de color convirtiéndose en un tomate a punto de explotar.

— ¿Te vas a casa?

Si... Iré a preparar el equipaje y regresaré por ti cuando acabe tu turno. — Le dijo guiñando el ojo.

— Shh... Baja la voz... se ha quedado dormida.

Albert la atrajo entre sus brazos y la besó rápidamente cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era Helen, lo había visto entrar a la habitación.

— Creí que estarías solo. — dijo en tono cortante.

— Por favor no hagan ruido. Si desean hablar háganlo fuera de la habitación. — dijo Candy.

Albert salió y tras de él Helen. Candy volvió a tomar la temperatura de la niña.

— Definitivamente esta mujer es una descarada. — Dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Se va de viaje señor William? — Las palabras de Helen desconcertaron a Albert.

La tía Elroy tuvo la osadía de revelarle su identidad a Helen.

Hola chicas, estoy un poco mal de las alergias pero aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo de los rubios.

Al igual que Candy Candy la historia final, Candy se confundía con las identidades de Albert. Por eso es que al final de la historia, Albert le dijo a Candy que el solo quería ser simplemente Albert para ella.

Bueno... como sabrán el corona virus que nos ataca en todo el mundo en estos días es difícil... he pensado poner algo sobre eso en la historia pero usaré el SARS que también afectó a varios países en el 2003 a 2004.

Dios les bendiga, lávense las manos por 20 segundos y no se toquen ojos, nariz y boca sin antes lavarse.

Dios nos guarde y cuide.

Con Amor, Sakura.


	21. Chapter 21

Albert estaba furioso y a la misma vez aliviado al darse cuenta que la tía Elroy le confesó a Helen quien en realidad es él.

_ Así que la tía Elroy te ha dicho quién soy. _ dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Aunque la mujer continuaba hablándole, él no se detenía hablar con ella.

Helen ahora sabía quién es Albert y debía controlar sus emociones y celos por Candy, una palabra era suficiente para despedirla.

_ ¿Señor William me está escuchando?...

— Te escucho — respondió en tono suave.

— Sabía que no eras una persona común. Lo supe desde que te conocí en Kenia. Tus modales, tu forma de expresarte, tu delicadeza hasta para comer los alimentos eran notables.

— Helen regresaba en el tiempo cuando recordaba los días de África.

_ ¡Helen!... no sé porque razón la tía Elroy te dijo quién soy.

Se supone que era nuestro secreto más grande. ¡O quizás si lo sé! Es más que obvio que me quiere fuera de este hospital y que tome por completo los negocios de la familia.

_ ¿Irte del hospital?... _ La mujer se detuvo al escucharlo.

Albert también al ver la reacción de la enfermera.

_ No me quedaría la menor duda que la tía Elroy te esté usando para que corras el rumor en el hospital.

Y la verdad es que yo me estoy cansando de esta situación. Quizás ha llegado el momento que todos se enteren. _ Helen palideció al escucharlo tan decidido.

— Yo no diría nada que te perjudique.

Albert, en África me hablabas de una chica que te tenía cautivado con su sonrisa. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de ella? — Él no respondió.

_ ¿Y qué harás con Candy? Digo, si llegas a irte del hospital.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver Candy si me quedo o me voy?

« ¿Acaso me vio besarla?

Mucho mejor si es así »_ pensó.

_ ¡No!... ¡Creo que nada!...

Me he dado cuenta que te llevas muy bien con ella. _ Albert no respondió y siguió su camino.

_ Mi turno ha terminado... que tengas buena tarde y por favor

No molestes a Candy... Candy es muy importante para mí. —La mujer no dijo nada más. Estaba claro que Albert y Candy tenían algo más que una amistad.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente. La sala de emergencias se había llenado de pacientes con temperaturas altas y alergias.

Los padres de la niña que Candy cuidaba, habían llegado para pasar la noche con la nena. Pero Candy les dijo que solo uno de ellos podría quedarse. La habitación se estaba llenando con más pacientes que ingresaban con los mismos síntomas, fiebre y alergias.

_ ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? _ Preguntaba Patricia quien entró con pijamas a la sala de emergencias. Cuando recibí tu llamada Candy no creí que la situación estuviera así de grave.

Hay muchos pacientes esperando por camas en la entrada.

_ Se nos ha venido una epidemia de alergias, resfríos y fiebre.

Debemos mantener a los pacientes aislados y solo uno de los padres podrá quedarse con ellos.

_ ¿Crees que esto se deba al virus del SARS?

_ ¡Esperemos en Dios que no!... _ Respondió Candy mientras cogía bolsas de hielo para bajar la temperatura de un hombre de avanzada edad quien pasaba de los 104 grados.

Al paso de las horas, la fiebre de los pacientes bajaba con el medicamento intravenoso colocado en el suero. No tenían tos, solo la fiebre y el estornudo. Eso les había aliviado un poco.

Los síntomas del SARS eran parecidos, pero también producía tos seca y problemas respiratorios y hasta el momento ningún paciente presentó esos síntomas.

Candy se estaba cambiando su uniforme cuando el móvil sonó.

_ ¡Tesoro!...

_ ¡Cariño!...

_ Estoy esperándote en la puerta oeste del estacionamiento por el área de emergencias.

_ ¡Enseguida salgo! Uff he tenido una noche bastante ocupada. Hemos bebido tanto café para mantenernos despiertas, que no tengo sueño.

_ ¡Bien!... aquí te espero tesoro mío. _ dijo el rubio emocionado. Tenía una sorpresa para su amada mujer.

Mientras Candy salía del cuarto de las enfermeras, Helen se le paro de frente.

_ ¿Hacia dónde cree que va señorita White? No hemos terminado aún.

_ Mi turno ha terminado... Y le recuerdo que solamente me quedé por cubrir a Sabrina.

Ella está aquí, así que si necesita algo, puede pedírselo.

_ ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?...

_ Trabajo para el staff de la Dra. O" Brian, no para usted.

Ahora si me permite... debo irme, mi esposo me espera.

_ ¿Quién es su esposo señorita Candy?..._ Helen no aguantó la curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona, si la noche anterior le pareció ver a Albert y Candy tan cerca, que no estaba segura si los había visto besarse o era parte de su imaginación por sus celos.

_ ¡Creo que usted y yo lo sabemos perfectamente bien!... _ Candy medio le sonrió irónicamente dejando a la enfermera más furiosa que nunca.

— ¿Albert?... Candy regrese aquí por favor... regrese.

_ Candy la ignoró dejándole hablar sola.

Al salir de las instalaciones del hospital, Albert la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Candy corrió hacia él al verlo con un ramo de rosas en la mano e invitándole a correr a sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Saltó y se le colgó de una en su cuello haciendo que él la girara como carrusel.

— ¡Jajaja mi pequeña traviesa!... — dijo el rubio mientras carcajeaba.

_ ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte amor mío!... _ susurró a su oído.

_ Te extrañe Candy... ¡Es la primera vez desde que vivimos juntos que no pasamos la noche bajo el mismo techo!

Vamos... tendremos una cita solos... tu y yo.

Los rubios subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la zona rural de la ciudad tomados de la mano.

Candy comenzó a tararear la melodía que sonaba en la radio.

_ ¿Puedo subir el volumen? — Albert subió el volumen fascinado escuchándole cantar. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la canción.

🎶La... la la la lalalala...

uu ou ou

lalalalala.

Que estoy enamorada...

Y tu amor me hace grande. Eh

eh eh... y que bien...

Que bien me hace amarte 🎶

— Vamos Albert... Canta conmigo.

— Perdón mi amor pero nunca la había escuchado.

— Sería lindo que la cantáramos juntos. Tú la parte del hombre y yo de la mujer.

_ La dulce, suave y delicada voz de Candy se escuchaba tarareando la melodía.

Albert partiría a Brasil la mañana siguiente así que Candy y Albert habían decidido pasar un día único, ameno, especial como si fuera el último de sus vidas.

El clima estaba frío, así que Albert preparó todo para tener un picnic cerca del rio. Estaban acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas. El calor de sus cuerpos ardientes los mantendría calientes.

Estacionaron el auto al pie de la colina. Albert saco del baúl del auto su antigua maleta y una cesta con frutas, queso, pan y vino.

_ ¡Ya tenías todo preparado!... — dijo la rubia sonriente. Albert asintió.

_ ¡Es una pena que no podamos trepar árboles!... _ dijo colocando la manta con el color del tartán de los Ardlay, el mismo color que usaba el príncipe el día que se conocieron.

Candy sintió que su corazón se detenía al recordarlo.

_ ¡Ese color!..

Albert... ese color de la manta ¿Es el color del clan Ardlay?

_ En ese instante Albert se preguntó si era el momento de revelarle toda la verdad.

_ ¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

_ Sí. Es el color del clan. ¿Porque lo preguntas? _ Candy dudo unos segundos para responder cuando de pronto de su cuello saco su preciado broche.

_ ¡Quiero mostrarte algo!... Pero... no quiero hacerte sentir mal. ¿Sabes quién es el dueño de este broche? _ Candy le mostró la insignia que tenía en su mano temblorosa, deseando saber quién era ese chico misterioso que conoció ese día de primavera en su amada colina de Pony.

Albert no respondía nada invadido por el temor y la duda.

_ ¿Es del chico que conociste en la colina de Pony?..

¿Qué harías si lo volvieras a ver y ya no es como tú lo recuerdas Candy? ¿Has considerado que ya puede ser un adulto y que quizás ha cambiado?

_ La mirada de Albert irradiaba temor. Candy recordaba al chiquillo de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Ese chiquillo era ahora un hombre perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_ Olvídalo mi amor... yo te amo a ti. Es solo que... Me gustaría regresárselo algún día. _ Candy trato de olvidar el momento, sentía que no debió preguntar por esa dulce persona que conoció en la colina.

_ ¿Aún lo recuerdas Candy? A tu... ¿Cómo es que le dices? _ Albert fingió no recordar como Candy lo llamaba cuando vivían en el Magnolia.

_ ¡El príncipe de la colina!... ¡Mi primer amor!

_ Inocentemente Candy le confesó que él mismo había sido su primer amor. Él sonrió al escucharle. «Fui su primer amor como su príncipe de la colina» — pensó.

_ Perdóname Albert. _ Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

_ Eres tu mi presente y futuro... es a ti a quien amo y necesito a mi lado no debí preguntarte por mi príncipe...

— ¡Parece que debo competir con ese príncipe! ¡Eh!

_ Albert le tomo entre sus brazos, la bajo poco a poco hasta acostarla sobre la manta. La besaba y acariciaba sus muslos sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba a Candy por el frio o la excitación que sus besos provocaban en ella.

Por la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas y cortinas de una pareja de rubios que hacían el amor con pasión y deseo.

Sus cuerpos transpirados y agotados por la noche donde habían desbordado amor y deseo en cada movimiento.

— Te amo Candy... te amo y ya no quiero estar separado de ti.

Cuando regrese de Brasil te llevaré de viaje conmigo.

— Candy asintió entregándose a sus brazos nuevamente.

Poco a poco recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su humectada vagina. Levantó sus caderas dejándola en una mejor posición. Coloco sus manos debajo de su delicado y suave trasero.

Le apretó y acerco su lengua en sus labios vaginales y comenzó a saborearla. Sus movimientos y gemidos de Candy no tardaron en escucharse.

Succiono su clítoris para hacerla correr en sus labios.

_ Mi amor... me correré... por favor no te detengas Albert. — Albert la complació hasta que Candy gritó su nombre.

— Albert...

— Gritó su nombre mientras se corría.

Después de unas horas, Candy y Albert llegaron al aeropuerto.

Desde que salieron del apartamento, Candy sentía que su corazón se oprimía. Una extraña sensación de miedo le invadió.

— Todo estará bien... no debes preocuparte mi pequeña.

— Tengo una corazonada y no sé porque. — Esas palabras lo preocuparon.

— En cuanto llegue a Sāo Pablo te hablaré. Además no estaré solo, George estará conmigo.

— Si. Tienes razón.

— Candy por favor ten cuidado. Sigue todas las instrucciones de la CDC y mantente alejada si te es posible. — Ella asintió.

El momento del adiós había llegado. Se abrazaron por varios minutos hasta que el llamado para los pasajeros con destino a Brasil se escuchó.

— ¡Te amo!

— ¡No más que yo! — respondió él mientras se alejaba.

Las lágrimas de Candy corrían por sus mejillas.

« Quizás será mejor que no aparezcas en público y digas quien eres. Si así serán nuestras despedidas continuas por tus viajes de negocios repentinos, prefiero que no lo digas» — pensó.

Salió del aeropuerto con destino al apartamento.

Tenía el día libre. Cuando entró a su habitación, encontró una cajita que contenía una gargantilla con un pendiente y una nota de Albert.

Aquí tienes la llave de mi corazón,

Para que te acompañe Mientras estoy de viaje

Con amor.

Albert.

¡Amor mío! Apenas te has ido y ya te extraño. — se dijo mientras se colocaba la gargantilla y guardando el broche del príncipe en la misma cajita. Saco una prueba de embarazo de su bolso.

— Tengo dos semanas de retraso.

Si estoy embarazada ya podré saberlo.

— Candy se hizo la prueba de embarazo. Nerviosa a los cinco minutos regresó a verla. Cinco minutos que le parecieron una eternidad.

La tomó y, con los ojos entre abiertos por el miedo a que no saliera positiva la vio.

Para su sorpresa, las dos rayitas estaban marcadas.

— ¡Estoy!... ¡Dios mío estoy embarazadaaa!... — gritó tan fuerte que deseaba que su hombre la escuchara.

— Albert mi amor seremos padres. — Colocó sus manos en su vientre cantando una canción de cuna.

— No le diré nada hasta que regrese. Lo sorprenderé.

Debo de buscar una manera única para decírselo.

Pasaron las horas y Candy se había quedado dormida en la cama de Albert. Lo extrañaba tanto que quería sentir su aroma.

Cuando el sonido de su móvil la despertó.

— Son las dos de la mañana y Albert no se ha comunicado todavía. — dijo observando el despertador.

El celular volvió a sonar.

— Debe ser Albert... — Tomó el celular y efectivamente era él.

— ¡Hola amor!... Te desperté.

— Si pero me alegra que me hayas llamado, estaba preocupada por ti.

— Discúlpame pero apenas me instalé en la habitación te llamé.

Ha sido un largo día y hasta ahora pude comunicarme.

Ser cabeza de la familia no es fácil Candy. Y pensar que así será nuestra vida de ahora en adelante.

Por eso no quiero estar alejado más de ti.

— Albert... yo... — A punto estaba de decirle que está embarazada cuando escuchó la melodía de fondo.

— Esa... esa es la canción que te canté en el auto.

— Cántala de nuevo para mí.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si... por favor canta para mí. — la voz de Albert era tan suplicante que no se pudo negar.

🎶 Quiero beber los besos de tu boca

Como si fueran gotas de roció

Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre

Junto con el mío🎶

— Para sorpresa de Candy, Albert comenzó a cantar la parte del chico.

🎶 Y en un acorde dulce de guitarra

Pasear locuras en tus sentimientos

En el sutil abrazo de la noche

Sepas lo que siento🎶

— Oh Albert... la has aprendido. Candy continuó cantando junto a él

🎶Que estoy enamorado

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorado

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio

Para sumarme el aire que respiras

Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones

Junto con tu vida si

Que si naufrago me quede en tu orilla

Que de recuerdos solo me alimente

Y que despierte del sueño profundo

Solo para verte a ti

Que estoy enamorado

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorado

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Que estoy enamorado

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorado

Y que bien, que...bien me hace amarte 🎶.

Continuará.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Estoy enamorada de esta pareja de rubios.

Amo a Albert cada capítulo más y más.

Con amor Sakura.


	22. Chapter 22

El sollozo de una mujer enamorada y emocionada por el momento especial que acaba de sucederle, se escuchaba por la bocina de un aparato.

Era un momento único, especial, no tenía precio.

Al terminar la última línea de la canción, Albert le dijo:

— ¡Te amo Candy!... Te amo como jamás pensé amar en la vida.

Eres la existencia de mí vivir, el aire que necesito para respirar y sobrevivir.

— ¡Oh Albert!... ¡mi amor!... Te amo, te amo tanto que deseo tomar el primer vuelo a Brasil. Ya no puedo estar sin ti. - Candy comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras el corazón de Albert se estrujaba por el dolor de no estar cerca de su pequeña.

— Pronto regresaré y no nos volveremos a separar.

— ¿Me lo prometes Albert? - Preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— ¡Te lo prometo! – Afirmó con un nudo en su garganta.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente que no sentían el cansancio ni el tiempo.

Conversaban de las cosas que hicieron durante el día laboral.

Para Albert era aburrido repetir las reuniones con los inversionistas de Brasil. Pero Candy estaba tan interesada en saber más sobre los negocios que su hombre hacía, tanto que el tiempo se les pasó de prisa sin que se dieran cuenta.

— ¡Si!... _ dijo Candy. _ ¡¿Puedes creer?! Se quedó hablando sola cuando le dije que mi esposo me estaba esperando.

Esa chica está muy enamorada de ti Albert... Hum... ¿Estás seguro que no hubo nada entre ustedes en Kenia?

— ¡Candice White Ardlay!...

Te puedo asegurar con mi vida que nunca tuve nada con ella. — Albert sabía que Candy estaba celosa. Esa era la razón por la que lo cuestionaba seguido sobre Helen y tiempo vivido en África.

— ¡Oooh!... _ Dijo la rubia sonriendo en sus adentros...

_ ¿Ardlay?...

Es verdad, Se me olvidaba que ahora soy tu hija

Jajajaja. — Candy carcajeaba haciéndole bromas.

Algunas veces le decía anciano, otras abuelo y ahora padre.

_ ¡¿Será que ahora debo decirte, papá?!... _ Las orejas de Albert cambiaron de color rojo carmesí. Jamás pensó que Candy saldría con esa broma pesada.

— ¡Candy!... ¿Hasta cuándo debo de soportar esta venganza tuya?

Me prometiste que no lo harías más. — El tono de voz cambio en ese instante.

Usualmente el tono de voz de Albert era dulce y delicado, pero ese momento había mostrado enojo por el comentario de Candy.

— ¡Ash!... Pues como negarlo. Es verdad que te adopté y que fui tu padre adoptivo por un tiempo.

Pero ya eres mayor de edad... ¡Es más creo que últimamente pareces una abuelita!... ... jajajaja. Y como eres una abuelita, deje de ser tu tutor hace varios años.

_ Albert... ... _ grito molesta.

_ Para de decirme padre o te seguiré llamando abuela. ¿Entendido?

¡Más bien! ¿No crees que podría ser tu papacito?... ¡Eh!.. ...

— Hum... déjame pensarlo... y que tal si eres mi papacito y el padre de nuestros hijos ¿Qué opinas? — El corazón de Albert comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar la palabra, hijo.

— ¡Candy... estas!... ¿Estas embarazada? _ En ese instante se escuchó un golpe.

_ ¿Albert?... Albert...

¿Albert esta bien? por favor respóndeme. _ Después de un par de minutos Albert respondió:

_ ¡Si aquí estoy!... Dios... de la emoción y nervios se me cayó el celular de las manos.

¡Como que tus bromas están haciendo efecto y me estoy volviendo viejo jajajaja!...

_ ¡¿Viejo Tú?!... Para nada, eres tan joven y buenmozo que solo de imaginarte mi corazón brinca de alegría y me falta el aire.

_ ¡Mi amada e incondicional pequeña!... ¡Te amo mi tesoro!

Aun no me respondes. ¿Estas embarazada Candy?

_ Albert... ¿Te has dado cuanta la hora que es?...

Dios... llegaré tarde al hospital.

Debo dejarte cariño.Y si deseas saber si estoy embarazada... regresa pronto. Te amo. _ Candy colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia la ducha, dejando a Albert con la duda y la felicidad al imaginar que sería padre.

_ Candy... me has colgado el móvil. _ jajaja... tan libre como siempre, y es eso lo que más amo de ti.

Pero... ¿Sera que si seré padre?

No. Creo que me lo hubiera dicho. ¡Pero me pidió que regrese pronto!..._ Se dijo así mismo halándose los cabellos por la duda.

La cabeza de Albert era un torbellino imaginando si su amada mujer estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Después de un rato, también se dirigió a la ducha.

Le esperaba un día bastante ocupado. Debía cerrar tan pronto como le fuera posible, uno de los cinco contratos que tenía programado con los Brasileros y portugueses por las últimas dos semanas.

En New York

Candy se dirigía hacia el elevador cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona desconocida en el área de vigilancia del edificio. No era el señor Kim. Hacía varios días que el hombre Coreano se encontraba ausente.

_ Dios... ya se me hizo tarde y no me puedo detenerme a conversar... Pero que ha pasado con Kimo _ Pensó.

Lo dudó por unos segundos pero al final, la preocupación por su amigo Kim fue más fuerte.

_ ¡Buenos días señor!...

_ Buenos días señorita. _ respondió el hombre en tono cortante.

_ ¿El señor Kim está de vacaciones?... vea es nuestro amigo y hace varios días que no lo vemos.

_ No podría decirle con exactitud lo que sucede. Pero creo que tuvo que viajar de emergencia a su país.

_ ¿Una emergencia?

_ Es todo lo que se señorita. Que tenga buen día. _ El hombre cerró la puerta de la oficina o continuó con su trabajo.

Que hombre tan malhumorado...

¿Qué habrá pasado con el señor Kim? _ Candy salió preocupada del edificio por su amigo.

Hospital Bellevue

En el hospital Bellevue en la sala de emergencias se escuchaban las voces de las personas observando al joven castaño quien acompañaba a una joven. Rostros bastante familiares.

Susana presentaba una amenaza de aborto. El escándalo en la sala de emergencias era porque el rostro de la pareja eran Terruce y Susana Graham.

_ ¡Si!... Parece que Terruce Graham y su esposa Susana. ¿Qué tragedia les habrá sucedido nuevamente?_ Eran los comentarios entre los pacientes en la sala de espera.

El Dr. Leonard estaba encargado del caso por petición de la señora Baker.

_ Lo siento joven, pero no podrá pasar de aquí.

Le avisaremos de la situación tan pronto detengamos el sangrado. _ dijo Patricia quien asistiría al Dr. Leonard.

_ Por favor sálvelos Dra. Salve a mi esposa y mi hijo... por favor... _ Terry suplicaba por la vida de su mujer y su hijo.

_ Haremos todo lo que podamos humanamente posible por salvarlos. _ respondió Patricia dejándolo solo con su madre en la pequeña sala de fuera de cirugía.

Mientras tanto, Candy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando se encontró con Archie nuevamente.

_ ¡Cindirella!..

Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos. _ El joven sonriente y galante coquetea a Candy.

_ ¡Joven Cornwell! Parece que usted no se da por vencido.

_ ¡Nunca!...

_ Pues déjeme decirle que pierde usted su tiempo. Ya le dije que estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Y ahora si me permite, debo comenzar con mis labores. _ Candy nuevamente lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

_ ¡Olvídalo Archie!... _ dijo una voz femenina.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dejaste en el aeropuerto?

Esa palomita ya tiene dueño. Y es mejor que te alejes antes de que salgas lastimado. ¡Si es que de verdad te interesa!

Más bien creo que te estas obsesionando por el simple hecho que nunca te han rechazado.

_ ¡Señorita Brussette!..

Usted siempre tan inoportuna. _ dijo Archie mientras le hacía un guiño.

_ ¡Vamos!... mejor te invito a un café en la cafetería del hospital. ¡Claro!... si el medico Africano te lo permite.

_ ¿Te refieres a Albert?

_ ¿¡Y quien más podría ser!?... _ Helen alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

_ Ya le dije que no es Africano... te llevaras una sorpresa con el Dr.

Albert uno de estos días... jajajaja.

_ ¿Sorpresa?.. ¡Ja!... lo dudo.

_ je disais seulement... je disais seulement. _ dijo la mujer en su idioma.

_ ¿Sabes que entiendo lo que dices?... no hace falta que me hables en Francés. _ Helen sonrió, era más que obvio que Archie también hablará varios idiomas al igual que Albert, el patriarca del clan Ardlay.

Continuara.

Hola chicas... Gracias por el apoyo y comentarios en mi perfil y grupo de Facebook.

Como todas sabemos, las noticias son desbastadoras por la enfermedad de Covid- 19 coronavirus.

Primero China, Italiana y Luego los Estados Unidos somos los que tenemos más casos.

Un caso positivo en un país es triste y muy importante.

Por favor cuidémonos unos a otros. Cuidemos nuestros hijos, familia, ancianos, vecinos, compañeros de trabajo para lo que aún están trabajando.

Oración por el mundo entero.

He estado bloqueada y no había logrado escribir ni un párrafo.

Gracias al apoyo de varios lectores.

Dios nos guarde y cuide.

Párrafo Salmo 91

1 El que habita al abrigo del Altísimo, Morará bajo la sombra del Omnipotente. 2 Diré yo á Jehová: Esperanza mía, y castillo mío; Mi Dios, en él confiaré. 3 Y él te librará del lazo del cazador: De la peste destruidora. 4 Con sus plumas te cubrirá, Y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro: Escudo y adarga es su verdad.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

— «Pero que chico tan insistente... Dios... tendré que pedirle a Albert que hable con él cuando regrese de su viaje» — se decía la rubia mientras se dirigía al consultorio de Patricia.

Al entrar, se encontró con una taza de café en el escritorio.

Candy se acercó y observo que aún estaba caliente.

— ¡Pero qué extraño!... Nunca deja una gota de café en la taza.

¿Dónde habrá ido? — Se preguntó mientras sintió el aroma de bizcochos que estaban en la gaveta del escritorio.

Por un segundo quiso olerlos pero al mismo instante su estómago lo rechazó y se dirigió al baño a vomitar.

— ¡Huh!.. Dios mío.

¿Ya tan pronto me darás malestares mi corazón? — Dijo mientras sobaba su pancita. Cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido del agua correr por el inodoro en uno de los baños. Candy se asustó.

"_ ¿quién esta ahí y me escuchó hablarle a mi bebé?"— Se preguntó así misma.

Al salir la joven del baño, Candy se alivió al ver la figura familiar, era Franny.

— ¡Vaya!.. Quien iba a pensar que te estarías comiendo la torta antes del recreo... jajajaja... y hasta con postre. _ La joven hizo una mueca con los labios señalando la panza de la rubia.

— ¡shhh!.. Por favor calla.

Si la bruja de Helen se entera, tendrá el arma perfecta para despedirme. — Candy se sintió aliviada al confesar su embarazo, estaba feliz que deseaba gritarlo. Pero en la única que podia confiar en ese momento, era Franny. Sabía que solo era cuestión de poco tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta de la relación entre ella y Albert.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Patricia?... su café esta aún caliente en el escritorio, pero ella no estaba ahí.— Franny respiro y la observo.

— Veo que aún no lo sabes.

— ¿ Saber que? Me estás asustando.

— Candy... te lo diré porque te darás cuenta de todas maneras.

— ¿Qué sucede? Ya dilo por favor. — Preguntó asustada.

— Terruce y Susana Marlow están aquí en emergencias.

— ¿Terry? ¿Susana?

¡como así! ¿Es grave?

— Si. Parece que ella presenta una amenaza de aborto.

— ¿Que?

— Candy se llevó una mano a su boca y la otra a su vientre. No podría imaginar lo que Susana Marlow estaba viviendo y sintiendo en ese momento. Sintiendo pena por la pareja, salió enseguida a la sala de emergencias.

— ¡Candy espera!... — gritó Franny mientras la rubia se perdía por los pasillos del hospital.

Al llegar a sala se encontró con Terry quien estaba cabizbaja con las manos entrelazadas. Parecía estar orar en silecncio.

— Te... Terry. — Candy logró pronunciar el nombre del joven que estaba sentado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El joven reconoció la voz de inmediato y alzó su rostro. Le vio con tristeza y alegría a la misma vez.

— ¿Candy?... ¿Candy... eres tú? — dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella.

Al ver las intenciones de Terry, Candy colocó las manos en su vientre y se alejó un poco en señal de rechazo.

— No... — dijo ella.

— ¿Estas embarazada? —Preguntó sin dudarlo.

— ¡Si!...

Pero estoy aquí porque me di cuenta lo de Susana ¿Qué sucede con ella y el bebé?

— No lo sé... de repente comenzó a sentirse mal con fiebre, tos seca y de pronto dolor en el abdomen.

Parece ser una amenaza para el bebé. — Terry caminaba por el pasillo de un lado hacia otro desesperado por su esposa.

— Vine a este hospital porque sé que Albert trabajaba aquí y pensé que podría ayudarme.

Estoy desesperado, no quiero que mi hijo y mi esposa muera. — Las lágrimas de Terry surcaron por sus mejillas. Al verlo tan frágil, Candy se conmovió, se acercó a él.

Para Terry el tiempo regreso, había aprendido a amar a Susana pero Candy... Candy siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.

— Yo siento mucho que estés pasando por esto.

¡Ten fe! Susana es una chica fuerte, valiente y joven.

Todo saldrá bien. — Las palabras de Candy fortalecían a Terry, ella siempre lograba hacerle sentir bien. Pero sabía que su tiempo había pasado. Y que Candy amaba a Albert desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

—¡Gracias Candy!...

¿Y Albert... dónde esta? Pregunté por él pero nadie me dijo dónde estaba.

— De viaje, se fue hace dos días...

_ ¿Eres feliz Candy? —Pregunto el joven. Sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de los labios de Candy.

— Sí... soy muy feliz al lado del hombre que amo y me alegra que tú también lo seas, aunque estés pasando por esto en este momento difícil _ Candy sonrió, su rostro radiaba Felicidad, ese brillo que nunca vio en ella cuando estuvieron juntos.

Si Terry tenía alguna esperanza de que Candy se hubiese confundido con sus sentimientos, ella quería dejárselo saber claramente diciéndole que vive con el hombre que ama, Albert.

Ya no hay cabida para Terry en su corazón. Solo un recuerdo de juventud.

— Me alegro por ti. — Dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa.

— Yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte para hacer feliz a Susana y también ser feliz junto a ella. Es una gran mujer que me ama sin condiciones ni prejuicios.

— Pues te estás esforzando bien, puesto que tendrán pronto un bebe. Concluyó ella guiñando un ojo. — Terry sonrió. Candy ya no era la chica ingenua que conoció en el colegio San Pablo.

São Pablo, Brasil.

— ¡George! tendremos que adelantar las citas con los inversionistas o cancelaré las reuniones.

_ ¿Qué sucede joven William? ¿Es la señorita Candy?

_ Si... ¡creo que está embarazada!... — decía Albert mientras colocaba los documentos en el portafolio.

_ ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

_ ¡Como! no te lo diré... Cuando, no lo sé. Deberías felicitarme ¿no crees? George estoy tan feliz... _ dijo el rubio mientras mostraba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque Candy no se lo confesase, en su corazón él lo sabía.

_ ¡Pues Felicidades joven William!... — dijo George un poco avergonzado por las preguntas que había hecho unos segundos antes.

— Estoy seguro que será como su padre, el señor William padre. _ Las palabras de George se quebraron en su garganta al recordad el hombre que le salvo la vida.

_ ¿Mi padre? A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun amo a mis padres George. Haré algo distinto con mi familia, mis hijos y mi esposa me tendrán a su lado siempre. No podría dejar sola a Candy con una responsabilidad que es parte de los dos criando sola a nuestros hijos, mientras yo me la paso viajando por negocios. Eso tendrá que parar.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer joven? Se lo dirá a madame Elroy.

— Creo que es hora de presentarme ante la sociedad y casarme con Candy, antes que mi hijo nazca. — Albert habló decidido, a su regreso hablaría con la tía Elroy, aunque sabía que la mujer no accedería fácilmente.

New york, Hospital Bellevue

Mientras las horas pasaban rápidamente, en la sala se emergencias una oleada de pacientes con alta temperatura y problemas respiratorios inundaron en minutos las habitaciones del hospital.

Franny corría por los pasillos en busca de Candy.

— Candy... Candy... _ decía la joven agitada.

Al encontrar a Candy cerca de la sala de cirugías,al escucharla agitada, Candy se puso de pie.

— ¡Que sucede Franny!... ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

— La sala de emergencias se está llenando de pacientes con problemas respiratorios.

En tu estado es mejor que te vayas a casa Candy.

Parece ser contagioso. _ Candy se llevó la mano a la boca. Recordó las palabras de Albert sobre el virus del Sars. En ese momento escucharon una voz bastante demandante y familiar.

— Vamos enfermera Franny. _ dijo Helen quien llevaba puesto su traje azul, guantes y máscaras.

— Esperen... yo iré con ustedes._ Candy salió tras ella s cuando Terry la tomo del brazo.

— Candy, si es el Sars es muy peligroso para ti en tu estado. Por Europa se está expandiendo rápidamente.

_ ¿ Estado? ¿Qué estado?... _ Helen se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Terry.

— No es nada... es solo que me siento un poco irritada y cansada.

Pero no es nada grave.— respondió Candy, haciéndole señal a Terry que callara.

_ ¡Huh!... ya decía que no tienes la fuerza para ser enfermera. _ Helen reto a Candy... si los pacientes tenían el virus del Sars, era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Candy, y Albert no estaría para rescatarla esta vez.

Continuará

Hola Chicas...

he tardado en escribir este capítulo tan corto. Pero debo de confesarles que me está costando trabajo para crearlos.

Es porque estoy preocupada por la situación que estamos viviendo.

Por favor manténganse a salvo y cuiden mucho de sus niños y ancianos.

Dios les bendiga y deseo de todo corazón de estén bien.

Manténgase en casa si les es posible.

Dios les bendiga.

Con mucho cariño y amor, Sakura.


	24. Chapter 24

Desiciones

Ha pasado una semana desde que el hospital Bellevue recibió una oleada de pacientes infectados con el virus del SARS.

Albert está desesperado por regresar a New York. Ha hecho hasta lo imposible para obtener un boleto de avión que lo lleve de regreso a casa, con su mujer.

_ ¡Por Dios George!... Me estoy volviendo loco de la desesperación. Aunque los negocios hayan concluido mejor de lo que esperaba. No podemos regresar. _ Decía Albert mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro con el móvil en su mano tratando de obtener un boleto de avión que lo lleve America.

_ He contactado al señor Alvez y creo que podremos comprar el Jet que me pidió negociara a cualquier costo.

Pero… ¿Quién piloteará ? — decía George tratando de alentar a su amigo.

_ Lo haré yo mismo si es necesario.— respondió Albert con seguridad. Había tomado un curso corto de pilotaje cuando estuvo en Kenia para poder llevar las medicinas a las áreas más remotas de las aldeas donde fue médico voluntario.

_ ¿Usted?.. ¿Desde cuándo aprendió a manejar una aeronave? _ George trago en seco al escuchar la respuesta de Albert…

Su pupilo estaba tan desesperado por regresar a New York que no le importaría pilotear un avión sin tener experiencia. Pero eso era lo que George creía. Para su sorpresa, Albert había aprendido a pilotear cuando desapareció de la familia, para buscar su propio destino.

Mientras en el hospital Bellevue los pacientes no cesaban de ingresar. Las largas horas de jornadas laborales para el personal era demasiado. Estaban agotados y las noticias se habían convertido en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena en todo el mundo y Brasil no había sido la excepción. Hecho que desesperó más a Albert. Conocía cómo era su Candy y sabía que su vida estaría en peligro y si estaba embarazada como él lo presentía. Su temor era aún más. Por lo que había tomado desiciones. Desiciones que sabía le causarían problemas con Candy. Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo por su mujer e hijo.

Por orden de Albert, Candy había sido obligada por el Dr. Leonard a mantenerse aislada de los pacientes con el virus.

Pero ella sentía que como parte del personal médico, su prioridad y deber estaba con los pacientes.

Tres días antes

_ Candice… el Dr. Leonard la necesita en su oficina de inmediato.

Por favor tome las medidas para desinfectarse y diríjase a su oficina _ La voz severa y cansada de Helen resonó los tímpanos de Candy.

Habían trabajado juntas por los últimos cuatro días.

Aunque Helen sentía celos de Candy. No podía negar que la rubia estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar, atendiendo a los pacientes como una enfermera con mucha experiencia.

Candy se había ganado su respeto al trabajar hasta catorce horas sin parar junto a ella. Soportaba sus regaños y menosprecios que Helen le hacía. Pero eso no detenía a Candy, al contrario recibía cada regaño con una sonrisa y humildad.

Las veces que Helen le había llamado la atención con severidad era cuando Candy sentía las náuseas del embarazo.

Helen no sospechaba del embarazo de Candy. Creía que los malestares era porque Candy no soportaba la severidad de tos y resfriado de los pacientes. En varias ocasiones le había dicho que se había equivocado de profesión y que no tenía agallas para ser enfermera. Pero Candy siempre tenía una excusa para justificarlo.

Por otro lado tenía la ayuda de Patricia y Franny quienes sabían de su estado.

Al llegar a la oficina del director del hospital, Candy toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

_ Adelante… _ respondió el hombre con voz serena.

_ ¿Me mando a llamar Director?

_ Siéntese señorita Ardlay. _ respondió el hombre haciendo señal que tomara asiento. Al escuchar el apellido Ardlay, Candy sintió una corriente de viento frío correr por su cuerpo.

Albert había dicho la verdad sobre ella al .

Candy halo la silla sentada frente al escritorio mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo.

_ Señorita Candy... quiero agradecerle su ardua labor en estos últimos días. La señorita Brussette está complacida con su desempeño a pesar de su corta experiencia.

— ¡Helen!... — dijo Candy sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Gracias director... pero no me ha mandado a llamar para felicitarme ¿cierto? — El hombre negó.

— El señor William me ha pedido que la mande a descansar a casa.

_ ¿El señor William?.. ¿Mi patrocinador... O Albert? _ Preguntó intrigada.

_ Candice… yo sé quién es el señor William. _ El director la observo directo a los ojos.

_ Usted y yo sabemos que es el Dr. Albert… pero quien me ha pedido que la envíe a descansar es el mayor patrocinador del hospital, el señor William.

Aunque debo de decir que también me lo pidió como Albert. Como el hombre enamorado quien está preocupado por la salud de la persona que ama... _ Candy sintió que la sangre se le bajo de golpe a los pies.

—Albert... ¿había confesado su amor y relación con ella al director del hospital? — Se preguntó.

_ Dr. Leonard... yo… _ Candy enmudeció, no sabía que decir.

_ No se preocupe Candice. Yo no diré nada… para ser sinceros. No fue nada nuevo para mí. Desde que le pedí que dejara el hospital por vivir con su paciente bajo el mismo techo y quebrar las normas del hospital. Sabía que él se había enamorado de su enfermera.

— ¿Usted sabía eso? — Preguntó la rubia mientras el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

— El joven William ha sido generoso con el hospital y con mi familia. Y no hablo monetariamente. Salvó la vida de mi hija cuando yo estaba de viaje fuera del país. Por eso tengo mucho que agradecerle.

Me pidió que no la tenga trabajando en estas condiciones… es muy peligroso para usted.

_ Pero Dr. yo soy enfermera...Mi deber es ayudar a los pacientes. Fue un juramento que hice cuando me gradué. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe.

No importa... raza, color, nacionalidad o estatus social... eres bueno o malo, rico o pobre. Nuestro deber es brindarle ayuda y hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarles la vida.

Y... ¡Albert lo sabe!...

_ Pero me pone en una situación difícil Candy... No puedo desobedecer las órdenes de quien prácticamente mantiene esté hospital laborando.

_ ¡Dr. Leonard!...

¿Qué sería de este mundo si la fuerza armada no existiera? ¿Qué sería de América sin los jóvenes que una vez lucharon por la libertad de este país que voluntariamente se alistaron a la segunda guerra mundial?

¿Qué hubiera sido de Europa si los ingleses no se hubiesen aliado a los Estados Unidos y combatir los Nazis y Japón?

— Candy se puso de pie y, observando directamente a los ojos preguntó.

— ¿Qué sería de la humanidad… si los médicos y enfermeras corremos a escondernos por los virus y tantas enfermedades que descubrimos cada año? ¿ Acaso no lucharon contra la influenza Española? — Un silencio invadió la habitación. El Dr. Leonard se quedó en silencio… sin responder. Sabía que Candy tenia razón.

— El personal médico al igual que los militares tenemos un lema , un compromiso….Ayudar a la población... a nuestra gente sin importar si nuestras vidas están en peligro.

Me quedaré y yo me encargaré de hablar con Albert.

No se preocupe por él. — El director suspiró y tiró los brazos al aire en señal de rendición.

Brasil

— Señor Alves fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. — decía George cerrando y firmando el contrato de compra y venta del jet privado para Albert.

— El placer es mío. — respondió el hombre mientras recibía el portafolio con dólares.

— Me temo que no podrán regresar por el momento aunque tengan el Jet. Recibimos una notificación de su país que los aeropuertos están cerrados en la ciudad de New York.

El único estado que aún no lo hecho, es Texas y por lo que escuché lo harán en unos días. Si desean viajar tendrán que hacerlo a más tardar mañana. — George se puso de pie y salió de prisa hacia el hotel para dar las buenas y malas noticias a su joven jefe.

Continuará.

Hola chicas. Bendecido Domingo.

Quería subir este capítulo para el día de la enfermera pero no me fue posible. Dios les bendiga.


	25. Chapter 25

Que será de ti, capitulo 24

**_ Mi amada_**

Al salir de la oficina del Dr. Leonard, Candy se dirigió al cuarto de descanso. No había desayunado bien esa mañana por lo que necesitaba alimentar al bebe, de prisa se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de descanso para enfermeras.

_ ¡Perdóname mi amor, he sido una mala mamá!... _ Se decía mientras se sobaba la pancita.

Saco de la nevera bizcochos congelados y los coloco en el horno microondas, el olor a bizcocho comenzaba a sentirse y mientras su nariz chata tintineaba por el delicioso olor, de repente la puerta se abrió.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo Candy? _ Dijo una voz que ella conocía bien.

_ Deberías alimentarte mejor en tu estado.

_ ¿Terry?... Lo sé. _ dijo un poco avergonzada.

_ ¿Cómo sigue Susana?

Escuché que ha salido de peligro y que él bebé está bien.

_ ¡Sí!… está mucho mejor, tanto que esta de antojo. _ Respondió el hombre alzando una bolsa con galletas para su esposa.

_ Nuevamente su apetito ha regresado, y me ha pedido unas galletas que con mucho trabajo me costó conseguir.

Salir del hospital y caminar por las calles sin que me reconozcan no fue nada fácil, aunque ha transcurrido el tiempo desde que deje de actuar en New York, tal parece que mi rostro es muy conocido. _ dijo el chico sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

_ ¡Valla! Sí que no has olvidado la humildad con la que siempre te has caracterizado. _ respondió Candy en tono sarcástico.

Terry lo tono en seguida y para cambiar de tema pregunto:

_ ¿Quieres una galleta para tu bebe? _ dijo aun parado en la puerta.

_ Te vi caminar por los pasillos y entrar a esta habitación y me preguntaba si te gustaría probar una de las galletas que le encantan a Susana. ¡Están deliciosas!...

_ ¡No gracias!

La verdad es que estoy de antojo por estos bizcochos deliciosos. _ Candy se acercó un poco a Terry y con voz suave y delicada le dijo:

_ Terry, por favor, no me mal intérpretes, pero no es correcto que estés aquí. Tu lugar está junto a Susana y no quiero que se mal entiendan las cosas. ¿Comprendes? _ dijo Candy. El rostro de Terry entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Candy. Inexplicablemente por instinto la siguió hasta esa habitación.

_ Si joven… _ dijo una joven que se encontraba detrás de la cortina en la habitación.

_ ¡Franny!… _ asustada Candy salto.

_ Lo siento… no es mi intensión crear problemas pero quizás tengas razón. _ Disculpándose nuevamente Terry salió cerrando la puerta tras de él._ había comprendido la situación incómoda en la que ponía a Candy. Quizás había mal interpretado la amabilidad de Candy cuando le dio consuelo en un momento tan difícil cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé y esposa.

_ "Esto debe parar, Candy… Candy ya no es para mí" _ se dijo así mismo. Mientras en la habitación Candy respiraba profundo después de darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

_ ¡Ese chico aún está enamorado de ti Candy! No debes permitirle que se acerque a ti. _ pronuncio Franny aquellas palabras con firmeza. Sé que amas al Dr. Albert y que nunca faltarías a su amor… Pero…

No creo que al Dr. Albert le guste saber que tu ex está detrás de ti.

_ Pero Franny… no es lo que estás pensando. Albert conoce todo de mí. Sabe los sentimientos que tengo por Terry y te aseguro que no es amor.

Pero tienes razón, si tú lo has malinterpretado, seguramente alguien más lo haría. Espero y le haya quedado todo claro. _ sentándose en la silla, Candy se dispuso a devorar su bizcocho con desesperación. Cuando de pronto otro olor le llegó a su nariz.

La joven enfermera parecía estar atraída por el delicioso olor que le resultaba muy familiar.

_ ¡Santo cielo!... ese olor ¿Es?...

_ ¡Ah, sí!... Casi lo olvidaba, lo trajeron para ti desde el comedor.

_ ¿¡Para mí!? _ preguntó asombrada.

_ La cocinera que lo trajo dijo que había sido contratada para ser tu cocinera personal.

_ ¿Quée?... respondió Candy sorprendida al ver el Bulgogi con arroz calientito.

_ ¡Amiga!... parece que el Dr. Albert aun de lejos cuida mucho de ti.

¿Estas segura que no sabe de tu embarazo? _ A punto responderle estuvo Candy cuando el móvil sonó.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío!... es Albert… _ Nerviosa tomo el celular en su mano y respondió.

_ ¡Albert!… ¡hola amor!

Estaba esperando llegar a casa para hablar contigo. _ Franny se puso de pie y le hizo señal que regresaría a trabajar. Candy asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¡Hola mi amada!... he estado ocupado cerrando un negocio para poder regresar lo más pronto posible a casa. Te extraño muchísimo Candy… no dejo de pensar y preocuparme por ti. _ La voz de Albert suave y delicada se escuchaba quebrantarse detrás de la bocina de aquel aparato.

_ ¡Y yo a ti amor mío!...

Deseo que vuelvas pronto y que no nos separemos nunca más. Albert estos días de incertidumbre no creo poder sopórtalo más…lejos de ti. No… _ Mientras comía, sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Una hora hablando con Albert se pasó de prisa.

Albert no hizo comentario alguno para que Candy dejara el hospital. Había hablado con el Dr. Leonard antes de conversar con ella y, este le había ya dicho todo, la respuesta de Candy. Albert solo pedía a Dios por la salud de su mujer y su bebé.

_ ¡Gracias Albert por la cocinera que dispusiste solo para mí!

¿Acaso es la misma cocinera del pequeño restaurante Coreano?

Mm'm mm'm, está muy delicioso el bulgogi con arroz. _ Con la boca un poco llena de comida, las palabras poco se le entendían.

_ Ja Ja ja…. Por favor pasa del bocado primero Candy. Es peligroso hablar con la boca llena. Además no es de una señora educada hacerlo. _ Candy carcajeo al escuchar la palabra "señora"

_Albert… tea amo. _ dijo con la voz cortada y en sollozos.

Lo extrañaba tanto que cada vez que se lo decía terminaba llorando.

_ Por favor no llores mi pequeña, mi corazón se encoge cada vez que lo haces. Pronto estaré contigo y por favor aliméntate bien… cuídate mucho Candy… ¡prométeme que lo harás!... _ Las palabras de Albert hicieron que la rubia llorara aún más. Entre sollozos preguntó:

_ ¿Lo sabes cierto?

_ ¿Saber qué? _ respondió con otra pregunta y una leve sonrisa que se podía percibir atreves del aparato.

_ ¡Si mi amor!… ¡seremos padres!... _ Candy no pudo contener más el secreto y finalmente dio la noticia a su amado.

Tras la bocina se escuchaba la voz de un hombre lleno de felicidad y llorando de la alegría al saber que muy pronto será padre.

_ Ahora más que nunca debo regresar… no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin estar a tu lado. _ Candy asintió y se despidió de su hombre. El tiempo había transcurrido de prisa que no se dio cuenta que sus hora de descanso había terminado. Colgando el móvil. Lavo sus manos y se dirigió hacia la zona de cuidados intensivos para colocar su traje azul, guantes, mascara, lentes.

Para su sorpresa la persona que estaba frente de a ella se había desmayado.

_ ¡Helen!… _ grito Candy y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Continuara.

Hola chicas.

Sé que he tardado en actualizar. Como sabe y si aún no le doy la noticia que la versión al español de Candy Candy la historia definitiva ya está a la venta.


	26. Chapter 26

São pablo, Brazil

La mañana era fresca en la ciudad de Sāo Pablo, Albert no había podido dormir toda la noche de felicidad, preocupación, desespero por regresar al lado de Candy.

«Un minuto más y me volveré loco si sigo aquí esperando autorización» — Se decía mientras colocaba su ropa en la maleta. Cogió su móvil y se dispuso hacer una llamada telefónica, sería su última esperanza para llegar al lado de Candy. En el tiempo que estuvo en Kenia, conoció médicos de otras partes del mundo que también eran voluntarios. Se acordó del Dr. Gómez, un médico Cubano quien era amigable y siempre le ofrecía tabaco cubano. Albert sonreía y le decía que como siendo un médico, podía fumar esos cigarros que no eran buenos para sus pulmones. El Dr. Gómez sonría y le respondía que no eran cigarrillos — Son tabacos Albert, tabaco… coño, ¡¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?!... ja ja ja.

— Eso es... Gómez. Luis Gómez puede ayudarme a llegar a la isla y de ahí me embarcaré a Miami —. Pensaba mientras el celular sonaba.

— ¡Oigo!...

Pero coño caballero, pensé que tú nunca me hablarías. — El hombre sorprendido al ver la pantalla de su móvil y darse cuenta que el nombre de la persona del otro lado de la línea era Albert, no paraba de hablar.

— ¡Amigo mojito Gómez! — dijo por fin el rubio cuando tuvo oportunidad de saludar.

— ¡Tanto tiempo Dr. de la salud jajajaja!... ¿Está todo bien? La última vez que hablamos estabas por trabajar en New York.

Dime... ¿Estás listo para irnos de viaje al Kongo?

— Luis, lamento que mi llamada es no es para saludarte sino, para pedir que me ayudes, es un asunto delicado de vida o muerte.

— Claro coño…. pero porque te tienes que disculpar si tú y yo somos amigos aunque te tardes miles de años en saludarme.

¿En que te puedo ayudar Albert? Tú sabes, dime y yo veo cómo puedo hacer realidad lo que necesites.

—Estoy en Brasil por unos negocios y no puedo regresar a New York por avión, los aeropuertos están cerrados y no creo poder aterrizar el pequeño Jet que he comprado.

— ¿No me digas que volviste con esa vaina de pilotear?... ¡Mira que casi nos matamos chico! ¡Esa vaina no es para ti! Lo tuyo es ser médico, curar, no matar a los sanos me entiende…. — Albert carcajeó al recordar que el Dr. Gómez casi mojó los pantalones cuando una de las turbinas de la avioneta dejó de funcionar al momento de aterrizar.

— Tengo que hacerlo Gómez, mi mujer está embarazada y tú sabes cómo está la situación en los Estados Unidos. — dijo Albert en tono preocupado. Luis dejó la broma y comenzó a hablar seriamente.

— ¿Que necesitas de mi caballero? Tú dime y lo haré posible si está en mis manos.

— Ese día recuerdo que dijiste que la autopista de tu sobrino estaba más grande que la de la aldea. Voy a pilotar, y necesito donde aterrizar en Cuba, de ahí viajaré en barco, yate, lancha, canoa lo que sea. Pero tengo que llegar a tierras Americanas. ¡Ayúdame por favor! — El hombre le dijo que podía hacerlo posible, que no se preocupara.

El sobrino del Dr. Gómez tenía negocios con el gobierno de Cuba, negocios ilícitos que Albert prefirió no saber. No juzgaba a las personas por sus comportamientos, pero tampoco se lo aplaudiría, y aunque el Dr. Gómez era un buen médico, el dinero que usaba para llevar víveres y medicinas a los damnificados en Kenia, venía de negocios mal habido, nadie lo sabía solo Albert cuando sin querer escuchó la conversación del Luis Gómez con su sobrino.

Todo estaba preparado, Albert arribaría a Cuba y de ahí tomaría una lancha hasta Miami. En tierras Americanas sería más fácil para llegar a New York.

**_Hospital Bellevue_**

Candy había pasado la noche cuidando de Helen. Por el humor de la mujer, ninguna enfermera se había arriesgado ni querían cuidar de ella. Le habían hecho estudios, exámenes de sangre y la prueba del virus del Sars. Afortunadamente el resultado salió negativo. Pero Helen había estado enferma en el pasado y nadie lo sabía.

Había estado en tratamiento por Cáncer de mama.

**_Unas horas antes_**

_ ¡Helen por favor reaccioné!… ¡Ayuda por favor!... _ gritaba Candy mientras sostenía a Helen entre sus brazos. La mujer había perdido el conocimiento y si no hubiera sido porque Candy la tomo a tiempo, su cabeza habría pegado en una esquina de las camillas de hierro en del cuarto de cuidados intensivos. Al escuchar la voz de Candy pidiendo ayuda, el Dr. Leonard asustado llego a ayudar a Candy, creyó que algo le había sucedido y su primera reacción fue pensar que Albert le reclamaría y que explicación le daría después de tanta suplica.

_ Señorita Candy… ¿está usted bien? _ dijo el hombre agitado y preocupado.

_ Estoy bien Dr…. Pero Helen… Helen no reacciona _ El hombre le cargo en sus brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, lejos de los pacientes con el virus para examinarle.

_ ¡Señorita Candy!…es mejor que se vaya a su casa. Por favor... la situación es grave en el hospital y usted debe descansar. _ Habló el hombre con voz firme. Esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

_ ¡Pero Dr. Leonard!

_ Pero nada señorita Ardlay. Entienda que me pone en una situación difícil y crítica. Por favor valla y descanse. _ La cara de Candy enrojeció del coraje al escucharle.

_ Me iré a descansar al cuarto de enfermeras un par de horas, después regresaré para cuidar de la señorita Brussette. _ Advirtió Candy en tono delicado y comprensivo.

El Dr. Leonard no respondió.

Mientras Candy salía de la habitación y se dirigía al cuarto de reposo, Archie salía de uno de los elevadores con destino a la oficina de Helen.

_ ¡Buenas tardes joven Archie!… ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que está prohibida la entrada al hospital por seguridad de las personas. Claro, sino está enfermo. _ dijo Candy en un tono poco audible y todavía preocupado por la salud de Helen. El chico le sonrió y guiño un ojo.

_ Nadie puede prohibirme la entrada al hospital. ¡Además tengo mis guantes y mascara! ¿Porque podrían detenerme? _ Archie tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos y antes que Candy pensara que eran para ella y las rechazara dijo:

_ ¿Dónde está la señorita Brussette? Vengo a verle y traerle este ramo de rosas para alegrarle el día. ¡Ash! solo espero no encontrarme con el Dr. Africano.

_ ¿Dr. Africano?... ¿Te refieres al Dr. Albert? _ pregunto la joven con una sonrisa que hacía que se le iluminara el lugar.

_ ¡Oye! no es Africano… y yo que tu tendría más cuidado al hablar de él.

_ ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que advertirme de eso? _ El hombre con la voz pausada y pasos lentos se alejaba de Candy, cuando ella le dijo que no podría ver a Helen.

_ Helen está en cuidados intensivos.

_ ¡Cuidados intensivos!.. ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Contrajo el virus?

_ Aun lo no sabemos. El Dr. Leonard en estos momentos le está revisando _ Archie camino de prisa en busca del Dr.

Mientras en el cuarto de descanso, Candy se encontró con la Dra. Patricia quien tomaba su taza de café número cinco en plena tarde.

_ ¡Patricia!… ¿cuantas tazas de café has tomado? _ Candy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio cuatro tazas en línea. Patty suspiró e hizo señal con su mano abierta.

_ ¿Cinco?... este café es fuerte… no podrás dormir por días si continuas así.

Ven, vamos a tomar aire fresco. _ Las jóvenes salieron de las instalaciones del hospital hasta una área recreativa con muchos árboles. La brisa fresca y el olor a hierba comenzaban a sentirse con la llegada de la primavera. Mientras Candy pensaba en Albert, un joven muy parecido a él les hablaba desde las alturas de un frondoso árbol.

_ ¡Buenas tardes señoritas!_ Dijo el chico que se encontraba colgada en una de las ramas del roble, colgando de un objeto que parecía un paracaídas.

Continuará.

Holas chicas, agradezco a cada una sus bellos comentarios.

Los leo y me alegra saber que les gusta la historia de los rubios.

Estoy en un dilema y necesito de su ayuda.

No sé si hacer que Candy pierda él bebe o que solo se enferme un poco y se recupere sin que pierda a baby.

¿Qué opinan ustedes?


	27. Miamado

Capítulo 26

_Mi amor _

_ Señorita... ¡usted, la de los lentes! ¿Podría lanzarme el objeto que esta entre la hierba? Es de color negro. _ El joven que se encontraba colgado de las ramas, le pidió a Patricia que le lanzara la navaja que se le había caído tratando de cortar las cuerdas del paracaídas. Patricia nerviosa comenzó a buscarlo, pues el joven era tan guapo, que le había cortado el aire desde el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Candy, al ver a su amiga con manos temblorosas sosteniendo el objeto, lo tomó en sus manos y lanzó. Al primer intento el joven lo atrapó entre sus finos dedos.

_ ¡Gracias!.. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes... mi hermano me hubiese dejado colgado por un buen tiempo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alistar Cornwell. —Alistar extendió la mano para saludar a Candy y enseguida a Patty. Sus miradas quedaron penetradas al contacto de piel. En ese mismo instante, Patty sintió como su estómago se movía.

_«Dios mío... ahora sí creo lo que dicen de las mariposas en el estómago» — pensó mientras saludaba.

_ ¡Mucho gusto!... mi nombre es Candy... — dijo la rubia al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

_ ¿Usted es hermano del joven Archie? _ Preguntó ante el parecido con Albert.

_ «Se parece mucho a Albert, solo que él tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos negros» _ Candy le sonrió, estaba encantada de conocer a otro sobrino de Albert. El joven se sacó el traje de paracaídas y se retiró con una reverencia. Patty seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

_ ¡Vamos Patty!... ¡Reacciona por favor! Y límpiate la boca que algo se está saliendo por los labios... ja ja ja... _ Las palabras de Candy la hicieron reaccionar.

— Para Candy...— respondió Patricia finalmente. Alistar quien caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, volvió a verle una vez más.

_ ¡Oh Candy!... Creo que estoy enamorada... ¿será que así se siente?

_ ¿Nunca te has enamorado Patty?... _ ante la reacción de Patricia, Candy pudo darse cuenta que su amiga, nunca había tenido novio.

_ ¡No!... y me avergüenza decirlo... Pero ese chico me ha gustado, ciento que de mi estómago saldrá algo y no es el café. _ Ante la reacción de su amiga, Candy carcajeaba como hace mucho no lo hacía.

**_Habana, Cuba_**

El Jet privado del señor William Ardlay, aterrizaba en los terrenos privados de uno de los hombres más importantes de la Habana. Al salir de la nave, Luis lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Georges quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que se dio cuenta a donde llegarían, no se quitó su arma de fuego en ningún instante.

_ ¡Albert caballero!... ¿Pero qué es lo que tú haces chico, para mantenerte siempre tan joven? — Albert sonrió al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Mientras que Georges, mantenía su cara seria, sin expresiones, pues sabía lo que sucedía en esas tierras al mirar muchos hombres armados y movimientos para resguardar el lugar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, estaba agradecido porque su joven señor, pronto estaría al lado de su mujer.

Luis se dispuso a presentar su sobrino a los invitados.

_ Albert... ¡este es mi sobrino Johnny! ¡Dueño de todo esto!... _ Albert apretó con fuerza la mano de aquel joven. Se admiró al darse cuenta que el hombre en realidad era tan joven, más de lo que el imaginaba.

— Le he platicado la situación a mi sobrino... ya tenemos la persona que los llevará a Miami. — Albert agradecido por las atenciones y el favor, le pidió que sí podrían viajar ese mismo día.

_ ¿Qué... tan pronto te quieres ir?.. ¿No te tomaras un mojito Cubano con nosotros chico?

Hace años que no nos vemos y, mira que en dos meses viajaré al Congo y quizás no vuelva a verte. _ El tono de voz de Luis bajo.

Las noticias no eran alentadoras para esa parte de África, la violencia en el Congo era terrible, tanto que Luis temía por su propia vida. Pero no dejaría su vocación de ayudar a quien lo necesita. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Albert asintió.

_ Lo haremos, pero no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí Luis.

Como te he lo dije por teléfono, mi esposa está embarazada y me urge llegar con ella.

_ No se preocupe magnate... el yate está listo para llevarlo a Miami. En menos de una hora estará en tierras Americanas. _ decía Johnny mientras ordenaba que los llevaran a la mansión.

Pasada las horas y llegada la tarde, Albert y Georges estaban viajando en un lujoso yate hacia Miami.

**_Apartamento de Albert y Candy._**

Después de tantos regaños por parte de Patty, Franny y el Dr. Leonard, Candy decidió descansar un poco en su apartamento. La verdad era que aquel lugar donde se entregó a Albert muchas veces, le parecía solitario sin él. No quería estar sola, lo extrañaba, añoraba, deseaba los brazos fuertes de su hombre, quién siempre la confortaban y le brindaban calor y amor.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una de las toallas de Albert, y se dirigió a la habitación de él.

_« Albert mi amor... te amo... te amo tanto que ya no quiero estar sin ti. Regresa... regresa pronto por favor... esta soledad me está matando sin ti» _ Pensaba mientras abrazaba la almohada y respiraba el aroma de Albert en las sabanas.

«Nadie me entiende...nadie sabe porque me he refugiado en el trabajo... Debo ser una mujer paciente, Albert tiene responsabilidades como cualquier ser humano. Más sin embargo, lejos de mi... aún cuida de nosotros » _ Candy tomó el celular en sus manos y comenzó a escribir un email para su amado.

**Para Albert:**

_¡Mi amado!_

_Vivo por el momento en que mis sueños comiencen,_

_Porque es cuando sueño contigo._

_El día no significa nada sin ti a mi lado,_

_Pero cuando cae la noche,_

_Soñaré con tu amor de nuevo._

_Hasta que finalmente pueda tenerte en mis brazos, mi amado_

_Mis sueños tendrán que llevarme hasta donde tu estas._

_Estaré contigo por horas y toda la eternidad._

_Hasta la caída del rocío de la mañana y el alba te traiga nuevamente a mi lado._

_Cuando finalmente estemos juntos de nuevo..._

_Ese... es el momento en que mis sueños se harán realidad._

_Amado mío, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado... las horas pasan y me siento a la orilla del arroyo, esperando tu regreso. _

_Me dijiste que pronto regresarías... que no te olvidara... _

_Porque siempre... siempre regresarías hacia mí, _

_Amado mío._

Candy terminó de escribir el poema... cuando una lagrima corrió por su mejilla... en ese instante recordó las palabras del Príncipe de la Colina. "Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"

_ Príncipe... porque siempre pienso en ti cada vez que lloro _ decía en voz alta extrañada mientras limpiaba su rostro.

_ ¡No puede ser!... ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque siempre estás en mis pensamientos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde te fuiste mi príncipe amado? _ Candy sentía que traicionaba con esos recuerdos y pensamientos a Albert. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que conoció en su amada Colina de Pony, cada vez que lloraba... recordaba las palabras mágicas...

Esas palabras que la habían acompañado y ayudado, a superar todo obstáculo y soledad.

Después de un largo rato se quedó dormida cuando la vibración de su móvil la despertó.

_ ¡Oh por Dios... me quede dormida! — asustada se levantó y sintió su cuerpo tambalear... logró el equilibrio y se dirigió a comer bizcochos... bizcochos eran los antojos de todo el día.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a leer la respuesta de Albert.

_Te amo Candy... te amo mi amor._

_Y pronto... muy pronto estaré contigo._

_ Albert._

— Beso la pantalla del celular y comenzó a hablar con él bebé.

_ ¡Papi pronto llegará a casa con nosotros mi amor!... Ahora vamos a comer un poco y regresaremos al hospital... ¡hum! porque pronto papá regresará y estoy segura que no me permitirá seguir en el hospital.

En el hospital Bellevue, Helen recibió malas noticias. El cáncer de mama había regresado. La mujer se lo sospechaba, pues hacia días que sentía dolor en su seno izquierdo, Helen ya no tenía el seno derecho, se lo habían amputado.

Cuando el Dr. Leonard le dio la mala noticia, Ella suspiró y se quedó observando las ramas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento por el enorme ventanal de cristal.

_ ¡Lo sospechaba Dr. Leonard!

Hace unos meses vengo sintiendo los mismos síntomas cuando me amputaron el seno derecho. Ciento bultos nuevos en la axila, debajo del brazo, aumento del grosor en el seno, Irritación en la piel. Enrojecimiento en la zona del pezón. — Terminó la mujer de decir los síntomas, cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. _ Al ver la reacción de Helen, el Dr. se dio cuenta que detrás del rostro duro y frio de la mujer, también había una joven mujer frágil, que ni con todo el dinero y educación del mundo, se había librado de esa cruel y maldita enfermedad.

Helen viajó a América con la esperanza de conquistar el amor de Albert único hombre que le había interesado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin pensar que en su travesía, encontraría a alguien más quien la hacía sonreír en los momentos de dolor.

_ La dejaré sola un momento... hablaré con el especialista para iniciar los preparativos de la operación — Helen asintió y siguió llorando. No podía creer que estaba a punto de perder otra parte de su cuerpo. Minutos más tarde, Candy entro a la habitación. Helen se había quedado dormida. Pero al sentir la presencia de alguien junto a la camilla, despertó.

_ ¡Eres tú!... _ dijo la mujer observando a Candy quien colocaba el ramo de rosas que Archie le había llevado mientras ella dormía.

_ ¡El joven Archie las trajo para usted!... dijo que eran para iluminarle y alegrarle el día.

_ Candy... quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te he dicho y hecho. Estaba celosa de ti. _ Candy abrió los ojos de par en par. Todo se esperaba, menos que esa mujer dura y de corazón de piedra, le pediría perdón y aceptara que estaba enamorada de Albert.

_ ¡Te admiro Candy!... has estado a mi lado atendiendo los pacientes y me has cuidado como si fueras una enfermera con años de experiencia. Me impresionaste y te ganaste mi respeto desde antes que cuidaras de mí.

_ ¡Por favor no lo diga!... solo cumplo con mi deber.

_ Tu deber es estar con los pacientes, más sin embargo, me has cuidado a mí. Yo... No lo merezco. — Colocando las manos en el rostro, la mujer comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

_ ¡No hay nada que perdonar!... animo, el joven Archie vendrá a verla por la tarde y no quiere verse mal para él, cierto.

_ ¿Archie?... es un buen chico. Pero no quiero volver a enamorarme... quiero ser sincera contigo.

Desde que estábamos en África, supe que Albert amaba a otra persona... se perdía en sus pensamientos y cantaba una canción muy hermosa.

_ ¡Qué será de ti!... _ dijeron las muchachas en coro sonriendo por la casualidad.

_ Sé que ustedes se aman... sé que él te ama... te ama desde hace mucho Candy... he visto cómo te mira, y yo... yo me negaba a creer que eras tú, aquella mujer que lo hacía cantar, soñar, suspirar... Nunca se fijó en mí como mujer... solo veía en mí, alguien parecido a esa persona que tanto añoraba... sé que le gustas también a Archie... y No quiero que me suceda lo mismo. No quiero sentir ni pensar, que ve a ti, en mí.

_ ¿Porque dices eso Helen?... eres una mujer hermosa y ahora que has dejado la amargura, puedo ver quien realmente eres... Archie se ha enamorado de ti. Cuando le dije que estabas en cuidados intensivos, corrió para hablar con el Dr. Leonard.

_ ¿Dr. Leonard?... ¡Oh no!... ¿Será que ya sabe que tengo Cáncer?

_ ¿Cáncer?... _ Candy se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer que la mujer que tenía frente a ella, estaba sufriendo una terrible enfermedad.

**Continuara.**

**Hola chicas... he leído sus comentarios... muchísimas gracias. Cuando me comentan, me animan a escribir más seguido y me inspiro.**

**Candy no perderá el Bebé, Pero si la mandare a reposar obligadamente por orden de la ginecóloga Annie.**


	28. Enfrentamiento-Parte1

Enfrentamientos parte 1

Con la llegada del alba, Albert observa a lo lejos los rascas cielos de la ciudad de New York. Las calles desoladas y el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaban en cada esquina de la ciudad, en la que hace unas semanas, eran los saxofones que se escuchaban tocando lo mejor que saben hacer: «El Jazz»

«Sabía que la situación era grave… pero… pero no me imaginé esto» _pensaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio.

Georges había tomado otra dirección. Desde que llegaron a la gran manzana, sus celulares no dejaban de sonar. La tía Elroy recibió noticias de que Albert había abandonado Brasil hace dos días. La mujer histérica y desesperada por encontrar a su sobrino. No había dejado de llamarles a cada hora. Las llamadas eran consistentes, tanto que Georges tuvo que ir a convencer a la mujer, que todo estaba bien.

Elroy se presentó sin previo aviso a uno de los hoteles de la familia Leagan en New York, con las intenciones de reclamar a Candy.

«Recuerda esto William... sino vienes de inmediato a este hotel tan incómodo. Me presentaré ante Candy» — amenazó la anciana disgustada. Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Albert.

— Georges, por favor ve con la tía Elroy. Tranquilízala dile que pronto iré a verla. Pero no permitas que llegue al hospital a molestar a Candy. En su estado no puede hacer corajes ni mucho menos recibir tristezas. Esto se ha salido de control. Tendré que tomar decisiones importantes. Yo...Yo tengo que ir a ver a Candy primero. ¿Me entiendes?

Si no lo hago, esta situación me volverá loco. No he pasado por esto solo para cumplir los caprichos de la tía Elroy. — Georges había comprendido a su joven jefe y fue a calmar a la arrogante tía Elroy.

Al llegar al hospital. Albert le pareció que estaba viendo un fantasma.

— No... No puede ser... ese hombre… Ese hombre es Terry. —Dijo mientras observaba al joven de cabello castaño bajar de su automóvil.

En seguida, Albert salió del coche rentado y se dirigió a él sin percatarse que del lado del pasajero, había otra persona esperando que Terry le abriera la puerta del auto.

— Terry... — dijo Albert en conjunto con un puño directo al rostro. Terry se tocó los labios y sintió la sangre en su mano, cerró sus puños y respondió el golpe de Albert.

Se acordó que ese hombre le había quitado la mujer de su vida.

—Albert... tú... Tú me quitaste la mujer que he amado siempre, y te atreves a golpearme. — El chico enfurecido, lanzó el primer puño, pero no tocó a Albert. Pues el rubio era muy hábil para las peleas, tanto que Terry recordó cómo lo había salvado ante cuatro ladrones en Londres.

— ¡Yo no te quite nada! No se pierde lo que no se tiene. — exclamó furioso.

— Y ese golpe fue por todo lo que sufrió Candy cuando la dejaste sola. — Al escuchar las palabras con mucho coraje y dolor de Albert. Terry Abrió mucho los ojos. La mujer que estaba dentro del coche no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Terry al ver que la mujer estaba a punto de salir del auto, le dijo:

— ¡Quédate ahí Eleonor! No salgas... esto es entre Albert y yo. — La mujer se quedó estupefacta, hacía mucho tiempo que su hijo no la llamaba por su nombre.

— ¿Que dijiste de Candy? — preguntó bajando el tono de su voz grave.

— ¿Porque no me hablaste para decirme que la habías abandonado por otra mujer? Muchas veces me hablaste para pedirme ayuda Terry. Cuando necesitabas mi ayuda, yo no dudaba en hacerlo.

Dime... ¿Porque?... — la voz de Albert comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Ella me dijo que regresaría al hogar de Pony. Y que te buscaría y te diría la verdad. — respondió el chico ante tanto reproche y acusación de Albert.

— ¿Sabes que Candy pasó más de un año viviendo en el departamento dónde vivieron? ¿Sabes que no comía por días?

Y debía trabajar por horas y horas para obtener un poco de alimentos y sobrevivir. Mientras que tú... nunca estuviste solo Terry. Siempre has tenido a tu madre y tu mujer. — Albert soltó otro puño y esta vez Terry no movió los brazos y se dispuso a recibirlo. A punto estuvo de soltarle otro, cuando Albert se detuvo. Terry tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el labio roto.

— ¡Por favor!... — suplicó Eleonor al no soportar más la pelea y discusión.

— Pronto este estacionamiento se llenará de personas. Joven le suplico que se calme. — A los ruegos de la mujer, Albert se tranquilizó.

— Fue mi culpa... nunca debí confiar que tú la cuidarías. Sabía que no serías capaz de cuidar de ella desde el colegio. Fui un idiota al dejarla sola contigo. ¿Sabías que Candy tuvo que viajar como polizón para llegar a Estados Unidos por buscarte a ti?

….Y después ese matrimonio falso.

— ¿Polizón ?... ¿de qué hablas? Nunca me lo dijo.

— Olvídalo Terry... ¡crees conocer a Candy! También dices amarla. Pero tú amor es egoísta. Sabías que quedaba sola cuando te fuiste con la señorita Marlow. Y si bien no fue tu culpa. Tu responsabilidad como hombre era estar seguro que Candy estaría bien.

No era tan difícil tomar el teléfono y hacérmelo saber.

— Y como querías que te la entregara en tus brazos... si ella ya me había confesado que te amaba y que siempre te amaría.

Si... fui un egoísta, me deje llevar por los celos. — Al escuchar las palabras de Terry, Albert comprendió que Terry también había sufrido la separación y que Candy le había confesado su amor por él.

— Esa es la diferencia entre tú amor y el mío. Tú sabías que la he amado desde siempre. Más sin embargo, verla feliz a tu lado, decidí alejarme de ella, de ti, de mi familia.

Yo si Terry... te habría llamado para asegurarme que ella estaría bien aunque eso me hubiera partido el corazón. — de pronto se escuchó una voz suave femenina que ellos reconocían muy bien.

— A... Albert... — gritó la joven al ver al hombre en el estacionamiento al lado de Terry. Candy corrió y se enganchó entre sus brazos de su amado.

— ¡Candy!... — dijo él con su voz dulce y delicada.

— ¡Estas aquí!... ¡mi amor no estoy soñando!... de verdad estas aquí. —dijo mientras sus labios se pegaban a los de Albert.

Terry bajo la cabeza. Su pecosa ya no era suya... toda esperanza en ese instante se desplomó en el piso.

Eleonor al ver tal escena, tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo encaminó hasta el hospital.

— Tienes que olvidarla hijo... ella lo ama a él y tú pronto serás padre.

— Terry dio una última mirada a la pareja, observando que Albert la giraba como carrusel mientras ella sonreía feliz.

— «Tengo que olvidarla... pronto ellos también serían padres» – se dijo mientras su corazón le pesaba de dolor.

Emocionado, Albert no dejaba de besar y sonreírle a su mujer.

Candy le había confirmado que sería padre, y eso lo hacía tan feliz que el cansancio había desaparecido por completo.

Olvidándose del momento vergonzoso que había pasado. Candy le pidió que fueran a casa.

— Te ves cansado mi amor... acaba de terminar mi turno y, me contaron de lo que sucedía en el estacionamiento. — Candy estaba disculpándose y a la vez, quería dejarle claro que aunque Terry estaba ahí. Ella no tenía nada que ver con su presencia. Albert lo entendió, por lo que la silenció con un suave beso.

— No hablemos de eso. Solo quiero estar contigo Candy... ¡Dios...! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- dijo. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su apartamento sin percatarse que alguien los observaba a lo lejos.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una patrulla los detuvo.

Al ver las luces del carro de policía, Candy se detuvo a la orilla.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba! _ Albert se llevó la mano a su cabellera y enroló los ojos.

— Es protocolo amor... estamos en toque de queda. Me sorprende que no te hayan detenido antes.

— El auto que Georges rentó, tenía placas especiales. Que por cierto, debo llamar para que lleguen a recogerlo del estacionamiento del hospital. – La ventanilla del lado del chofer estaba media baja como requiere la ley.

Candy tenía su licencia de conducir en mano, la tarjeta de seguro del auto y el documento que la acreditaba como enfermera del hospital Bellevue.

— ¡Buenos días señorita... señor! - dijo el oficial cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albert. El hombre con máscara y guantes, los observa dentro del auto.

— ¡Buenos días oficial! - respondió ella con una sonrisa. Al ver a Candy con su uniforme de enfermera, el hombre la saludó como si estuviera en el ejército militar. Ella sonrió y le entregó los documentos. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que se dio cuenta que, el nombre de Candy no aparecía en la tarjeta de seguro.

— No debería de manejar este automóvil sin estar en la tarjeta de seguro. Y usted señor no debería estar en la calle. Como civil debe esperar hasta las ocho de la mañana para salir de su casa.

— ¡Oh! perdón oficial. Soy médico, es solo que no trabajé el día de hoy, el auto es mío y ella es mi prometida. _Respondió Albert mostrando su identidad de médico y licencia de conducir.

— Ha sido mi error no haber agregado el nombre de ella en la póliza, pero le prometo que lo haré.

— Por favor hágalo, por mí no hay problema. Pero debemos respetar la ley. ¡Gracias por sus servicios en estos días difíciles que estamos viviendo! _ dijo el oficial saludando nuevamente.

— ¡A usted también! - respondieron los rubios al unísono.

Pasado unos minutos, Albert y Candy llegaron a su apartamento.

El rubio estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en casa.

Cuando entraron, Albert sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al igual que Candy.

Ese lugar era su hogar, el lugar dónde se habían entregado tantas veces, el hogar dónde procrearon su primogénito que crecía en el vientre de Candy.

— ¡Te haré el desayuno!... _Candy estaba emocionada de tenerlo en casa. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar desayuno a su hombre. Albert la observó con una mirada lujuriosa. Candy lucia hermosa, parecía que sus caderas se ampliaban y lo invitaban a perderse en ellas.

— ¡No cabe duda que el embarazo te está haciendo bien!... _ dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. La volteó poco a poco y se puso de rodillas para besar su vientre.

— ¡Mi ternura!...Estas creciendo poco a poco dentro de mami, te amo... los amo. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen... _ Albert estaba emocionado hablando con su bebé, mientas las lágrimas de Candy rodaban por sus mejillas. Al verle llorar, se puso de pie y le besó la frente.

— ¡Gracias mi amada!... Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Te amo Candy, te amo como jamás he amado antes. _ Candy le besó y le susurró.

— ¡Te deseo!... _ Su voz suave y seductora, hizo que la piel de Albert se erizará.

— No más que yo _. Susurró él.

— Iré a darme una ducha primero... la necesito. _ se alejó a su habitación con su miembro erecto. Las hormonas de Candy se alteraron al notarlo.

Después de un par de minutos, la rubia enjabonaba la espalda a su hombre mientras el agua recorría por sus cuerpos mojados del agua y también de deseo por entregarse nuevamente.

Continuará

¡Hola Chicas! que las hago esperar. Pero también trabajo y tengo otras responsabilidades. No me gusta escribir solo por cumplir. Me gusta hacerlo cuando la historia me nace del corazón y entro en ella para escribirla.

Así, por favor, ténganme paciencia.

Estamos llegando a los capítulos finales de esta hermosa historia.

¡Bendiciones!

Sakura.


	29. EnfrentamientosII

Enfrentamientos -II

Las manos de Candy acarician la espalda de Albert, al sentir las manos de su mujer, Alber suspiro y una corriente eléctrica estremeció su virilidad.

¡Candy amada mía!... no sabes cuantas noches de insomnio pasé deseando este momento. Te amo. — Susurró. Empezó acariciarle los muslos, besando suave y delicado sus senos, succionándolos uno a uno. Los pezones resaltaban al contacto de sus labios y dedos largos y delicados. Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de ella.

¡Hum!...

— Poco a poco Albert fue bajando hasta besar su vientre. Se detuvo unos segundos y continuo su búsqueda hasta llegar al punto exacto donde su mujer vibrase de deseo y placer.

Él, de rodillas y el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos húmedos donde la transpiración por el deseo y el agua se juntaban.

Albert alzó la pierna de Candy sobre su hombro dejándola en una posición perfecta para disfrutar de su intimidad.

Los gemidos de Candy eran más frecuentes y liberadores. Nadie podría escucharla gemir, por lo que ella podía gritar todo lo que le place.

Mientras revolvía la cabellera de su hombre. Albert no dejaba de saborearla, la había estado deseando por tantos días, que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Excitado por los gemidos de su mujer los cuáles eran melodía para sus oídos. Candy trataba de cerrar sus piernas por la excitación incontrolable que estaba sintiendo pero él no se lo permitía.

Después de unos segundos, el grito de placer no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Mi amor!... No puedo más... me correré en tus labios...

A... Albert . — Y con esas últimas palabras Candy cayó rendida en los brazos de su amado. Hacia semanas que no sentía los labios y dedos de su hombre haciéndola suya.

Albert la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde terminarían lo que habían comenzado en la ducha.

Ahora me toca a mi—. dijo ella acariciando los pectorales de Albert. El cuerpo atlético de su hombre la excitaba aun más.

¡Mi amor!... ¿qué haces?... — Preguntó Albert. Ella no respondió. Se acercó y con sus labios húmedos del agua que aún corría por su cabello mojado, bajaba acariciando con sus labios y dándole pequeños mordiscos por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto y súper dotado.

¡Oh mi hechicera, eres tan deliciosa mi amada!... estaba añorando por días tus caricias, que me tienen hechizado desde el día que probé tus encantos. Sin decir una palabra más, Candy colocó la masculinidad de su hombre en su boca y comenzó a saborearle haciendo que Albert gimiera como nunca antes.

Después de varios minutos entre besos y caricias, Albert le pedía que se detuviera; estaba a punto de correrse en los labios de ella.

— Amor... por favor espera. No quiero correrme todavía. Quiero disfrutarte aún más. — Pero Candy estaba tan emocionada al escuchar las palabras de Albert. No se detuvo y aceleró los movimientos haciéndole terminar con su mano. El rubio dejó salir un gemido que fue silenciado por los besos de su mujer. No cabía duda que Albert le había enseñado cómo disfrutarse entre pareja y amantes. Felices y complacidos se desvanecieron entre sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, Albert estaba listo para volver a poseerla.

— ¡Hum Amor... eres insaciable!. — dijo la rubia al sentir el nervio suave y duro de su hombre rozándole la pierna.

– Eres tu quien me pone así. No sabes cuantas veces anhele tenerte entre mis brazos. Te amo Candice White de Ardlay. — De Ardlay fueron las palabras mágicas y ella montó la cintura de su hombre. En ese instante, Albert la tomo de la cintura y caderas, acostándole. Candy comprendió que ahora esta embarazada aunque no había peligro para el bebé . Albert se sentía más seguro y cómodo si ella estaba bajo de él sin dejar caer su peso sobre su diminuta figura.

Después de varios minutos lograron correrse al mismo tiempo.

— Ahhh... te amo Candy... Candy...

No había pasado ni una hora que se habían quedado dormidos y relajados por el momento placentero y el cansancio. Cuando el timbre de la puerta no cesaba.

— ¿Pero quien toca de esa manera?... _ la rubia gruñó entre dientes. Albert estaba profundamente dormido. Candy no quiso despertarlo. Así que se dispuso a levantarse sin hacer ruido.

«Seguramente son los del supermercado que vienen a dejar las frutas y verduras» _ Se colocó su bata blanca y se dispuso abrir la puerta. Pero sorpresa al abrir. No era el chico que hacía las entregas a domicilio. Por lo que Candy palideció al observar las personas que tenía frente a ella.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? _ alzando la voz, la mujer de avanzada edad casi gritó.

– ¿Y con bata?... pero que demonios sucede aquí... ¿Dónde está William?

— ¿Tía Elroy? - Candy tardo unos segundos en pronunciar el nombre de la mujer quien estaba acompañada no solo por George a quien ella conocía muy bien. Pero también por Archie y Stare, los sobrinos de Albert.

¿Cinderella?...

Archie no podía creer que frente a él estaba Candy. _ ¿Pero que estamos haciendo aquí tía Elroy? Dijiste que veníamos a visitar y conocer al tío William.

La mujer pasó sin ser invitada a la sala del lujoso apartamento. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio de sus piernas cuando dijo: _ Tú... responde ¿qué haces aquí? — insistió. De pronto la voz de Albert se escuchó desde el pasillo que conlleva a la sala, donde se encontraban todos asombrados al ver al Dr. Albert en pijama.

Candy vive aquí... conmigo. — dijo en tono firme y fuerte al escuchar la anciana quien no cesaba de atacar verbalmente a su mujer y madre del futuro Patriarca del clan Ardlay.

¿Contigo?... pero William. ¿Has perdido la cordura?

¿William?... _ se preguntaron los hermanos Cornwell al unísono.

¿Acaso, él es el tío William?_ Archie no lo podía creer. Ahora entendía las palabras de Helen cuando le dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa con Albert.

¿Usted es el tío William? - Stare feliz abrazo a Albert. Nunca se habría imaginado que el tío William era tan joven y atractivo.

Jamás me imaginé que el abuelo William fuera tan joven. Tía... ¿estas segura que este es el tío William? _ Archie incrédulo, preguntaba una y otra vez.

Chicos... es una larga historia que pronto les contaré. Ahora... por favor déjenme a solas con Candy y la tía Elroy.

No... ellos se quedan aquí. La que no tiene nada que hacer es esta chiquilla fácil e insolente que se ha metido en tu cama. — La mujer no dudó ni un segundo de que Albert y Candy habían estado en la cama y no solamente compartiendo pensamientos e ideas para combatir el virus.

Candy agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía humillada y culpable por haberle fallado a sus madres adoptivas.

En el fondo sabía que la anciana tenía razón. Ella no solamente vivía con un hombre en ese lugar. También habían estado íntimamente y tendría un hijo sin estar casados.

La humillación era terrible ante las personas presentes. Al sentirse tan avergonzada. Candy trató de salir del apartamento, cuando Albert se le puso de frente.

Candy... por favor quédate. Tu lugar está a mi lado. – Elroy, tomada del brazo de Stare se puso de pie.

¿Como te atreves a poner esta chiquilla antes que a mí?

Lo siento tía Elroy... Pero Candy es mi mujer. La amo y está esperando un hijo mío. — La mujer perdió la cordura y comenzó a alzar la voz histérica.

Stare, Archie, Georges por favor salgan de aquí. No se los pido como jefe de la familia, sino como su tío y amigo. — Ante la suplica de Albert, los hombres asintieron saliendo a la terraza. Candy trato de soltarse de las manos de Albert pero él con sus ojos suplicantes le pedía que no lo hiciera.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste Candy? — preguntó con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules. Candy recordó que le había prometido estar junto a él pese a que todo el mundo se interpondría y los juzgaría por amarse.

Tía. Yo amo a Candy. Es la mujer de mi vida y por ella estoy dispuesto a todo. Hasta dejar ser cabeza de la familia. — La mujer estupefacta abrió mucho los ojos.

Siempre seré un Ardlay. Y lo que más deseo es poder llenar la mitad de los zapatos de mi padre. Pero quiero ser feliz y, mi felicidad es estar al lado de la mujer que amo y que me ama sin importar quien soy o lo que tengo.

Cuando estuve amnésico, fue ella quien me cuidó por todo ese tiempo. Fue ahí donde me enamoré de Candy. Sin saber quien era yo... sin saber que la había tomado bajo mi protección.

Si tiene que culpar a alguien, ese debería de ser yo. Por amar a quien me ha entregado todo y, me dará la felicidad más inmensa que un hombre puede recibir; ser padre. _ Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, Albert las dijo con sus ojos a punto de lágrimas.

¿Entonces fue ella quien te cuidó cuando perdiste la memoria? — La mujer parecía conmovida al escuchar las palabras de su sobrino. Albert le había dicho como perdió la memoria y de cómo un ángel de blanco, le salvó la vida cuando él estuvo a punto de quitársela al saberse solo en el mundo.

¡Pero! Entonces... eras tú Candy... entonces siempre has sido tu... _ Candy no entendía a que se refería la mujer conque siempre había sido ella. Pero estaba complacida y aliviada al sentir el tono de voz normal y suave con el que la mujer le estaba hablando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¡Señora Elroy!... Yo amo a Albert por quien es. Y le pido que me perdone por haberme entregado a él. — Candy sorpresivamente se puso de rodillas. La mujer y Albert se quedaron con la boca abierta literalmente.

Albert al ver a su amada. La tomó de los hombros y la levantó.

No eres tú quien debe pedir perdón. Soy yo._ diciendo esas palabras, se inclinó frente a su anciana tía pidiéndole su aprobación. Era la primera vez en la vida que el patriarca del clan Ardlay se arrodillaba ante ella. A la mujer no le quedaba ninguna duda que su sobrino no solo ama a Candy, sino que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

¡Basta ya!... - dijo mientras Elroy lloraba en sollozos.

Veo que se aman incondicionalmente. Y no solo William está en deuda contigo Candice. También yo, la familia y el clan Ardlay. Pero tenemos un grave problema William.

Ila Mackenzie y su padre están aquí para poner fecha a la boda.

¡Boda! ... ¿Que boda? — Cuando todo parecía ir a su favor, otra sorpresa desagradable la sorprendió. Candy se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras dijo esas palabras.

No me importa que estén aquí. Lo he dicho antes. Me casaré con la mujer que amo.

Candy déjame explicarte. Esto es algo que mi padre y el padre de Ila hicieron desde que éramos unos niños para unir fuerza y fortuna entre los clanes. Cuando estuve en Londres hablé con ella y su padre para cancelar el arreglo matrimonial. Pero tal parece que ahora que me presentaré como cabeza de la familia. Seguirán insistiendo con esa absurda idea.

Yo estoy vieja para lidiar con ese viejo prepotente y con su hija que aunque es una dama Es una chica malcriada y arrogante .— Por primera vez Elroy había dicho lo que en verdad sentía por los del clan Mackenzie.

Para a Candy ese compromiso del que ella no sabía nada, no le había caído ninguna gracia. Por lo que se puso a llorar.

Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos y le recordó que a quien ama es a ella y a nadie más.

Candy... escúchame. Así tengamos que irnos a otro continente. Es a ti a quien amo y es a ti a quien necesito a mi lado. Sin ti, sin ustedes no podré vivir. — Al escucharle, Candy se aferró a los brazos que siempre la confortaban.

Continuará.


	30. Chapter 30

¡No dudes de mi amor por ti!

Han pasado dos semanas desde que la tía Elroy y los chicos Cornwell estuvieron en el apartamento de Albert y Candy.

Desde que Candy se dio cuenta del compromiso arreglado por el señor William C Ardlay y los Mackenzie. Candy no podía concentrarse en el trabajo.

La primera cita para su control prenatal había llegado.

Como era de esperarse, Albert estaba vuelto un loco comprando cosas para su primogénito. Tampoco iba a perderse su primera cita con su prometida.

— Veamos cómo está creciendo su bebé señorita Candy._ Decía la ginecólogo Annie Brighton. Por cosas de la vida y coincidencias del destino, Annie se había vuelto a reencontrar con su amiga de la infancia. La misma chica del orfanato donde vivió sus primeros años. Pero como era de suponerse, Annie no quería que nadie supiera que era una huérfana abandonada por sus padres. A su edad, aún sentía que había sido su culpa por haber sido abandonada.

Al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé, Albert estaba muy emocionado. No paraba de sonreír y sentirse bendecido y muy orgulloso.

— ¿¡Lo escuchas mi amor!? Es nuestro gran tesoro. _ dijo mientras Candy por primera vez en esas dos semanas sonreía de felicidad. Albert le había propuesto matrimonio, pero ella no había respondido aún. Siempre le salía con la excusa de que un papel no aseguraba su amor y fidelidad hacia él. Pero lo que en realidad ella sentía, era temor. Miedo de que Albert en la presentación como cabeza de la familia; se arrepintiera de su compromiso con una chica como ella. Una chica que según Candy, no estaba a la altura del patriarca. Al terminar de examinar al bebé y saber te todo estaba en orden Annie se dispuso a prescribir los cuidados de futura madre.

— Le daré la prescripción para sus vitaminas prenatales. Quiero revisarla cada mes para ver cómo va creciendo el bebé. — Los dos asintieron. Albert como médico sabía cómo atender a su mujer en caso de emergencia. Pero él era médico general por lo que era más conveniente que un ginecólogo lleve los cuidados de su primogénito. Y quien más que Annie Brighton una de las mejores del hospital Bellevue.

— Por el momento le pido de favor que descanse y no se preocupe por nada. Su presión es un poco alta y me preocupa que tenga que internarla por eso.

— ¡Gracias doctora!...— Candy agradeció con una sonrisa y sin decir una palabra más a su amiga de la infancia, se colocó su ropa. — Antes de salir Annie le dio una tierna sonrisa a Candy de añoranza. Antes de cruzar la puerta les pregunto:

— ¿Me imagino que no quieren saber el sexo del bebé? Son los primeros padres que no lo preguntan.

— ¡Así es! _ respondió Albert.

— ¡Queremos que sea una sorpresa! _ Annie asintió mientras los vio cerrar la puerta de su consultorio.

«Candy... estas tan linda y no has cambiado nada. La misma Candy de siempre» pensó.

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba nerviosa, algo que no había pasado desapercibido por Albert.

— ¿Te sucede algo amor? — preguntó.

_ No es nada, es solo que me parece increíble como las personas pueden cambiar con el paso del tiempo y olvidarse de donde vienen. Como tú por ejemplo. Eres un Ardlay...

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Y no solo eres un miembro más de la familia... sino que eres la cabeza de la familia y... Todo un clan depende de ti. — Aquellas palabras fueron Como balde de agua fría para Albert.

« ¿Es esa la razón por la que aún no ha aceptado ser mi esposa?» — Se preguntó.

Tomando la mano de su mujer, besó uno a uno los nudillos de sus dedos hasta llegar a la gran roca corte esmeralda que Candy traía puesto en su dedo índice. Era un precioso diamante que había comprado en São Pablo, un hermoso anillo de platino con un diamante color verde esmeralda como los ojos de su amada.

_Cuando te propuse matrimonio, lo hice con todo el amor e ilusión del mundo. Candy... aunque aún no me has respondido, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón me has dicho que sí.

Mi mayor anhelo es escuchar de tus labios la respuesta. ¿Qué sucede Candy? Por favor necesito que me lo digas. Llevas dos semanas así.

_ Albert... yo... —Candy estuvo a punto de decirle que sí. Cuando su móvil sonó.

_ ¡Hola! habla Candy...

_ ¡Candy!… soy Helen.

_Hola Helen... que grata sorpresa.

— Candy... escuché que te desmayaste y que Albert te llevó con la ginecóloga ¿Estás bien tú y el bebé? — Desde que Candy había cuidado a la mujer desde la operación. Helen sentía un gran cariño por ella. Candy no era una chica rencorosa y su forma de ser había sido una lección de humildad para Helen.

De alguna manera comenzaba a sentir que Candy era como su hermanita menor. La hermana que nunca tuvo.

_ ¡Todo bien!... gracias por preocuparte por nosotros.

Eso solo que tendré que tomar reposo y quedarme en casa unos días.

_ Pero irás a la presentación de Albert... quiero decir el señor William ¿verdad?... Archie me lo ha contado todo Candy... creo que necesitamos hablar. — Candy no respondió y se despidió sin decir una palabra más.

Antes de subir al auto, Albert la tomo de la cintura y le levantó el mentón quedando sus miradas frente a frente.

Sus ojos pedían a gritos su amor y sentirse segura de él. Pero las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta.

_ Te conozco tan bien Candice White... Y sé que estás sufriendo mucho más que yo. Sé que piensas que me harás un mal si te casas conmigo. ¡Candy... mi felicidad está a tu lado! — Sin decir una palabra más, se posesionó de sus labios suaves y delicados. Ella respondió a su beso y se aferró a sus brazos, sintiendo como el corazón de su hombre latía rápidamente por su amor.

Se dio cuenta que con su comportamiento lo estaba és de subir al auto la suave melodía que se escuchaba por las bocinas la arrullaron. Al no sentir el auto en movimiento despertó.

Al entrar al edificio, la cargó entre sus brazos recordándole cómo se habían declarado su amor en ese mismo elevador.

_ ¡De una cosa estoy segura y que no te quede duda!

¡Siempre... siempre te he amado y te amaré!...

« ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?» pensó pero asintió confiado de su gran amor.

_En el hospital Bellevue._

Cupido había hecho de las suyas. Stare le enviaba un invento nuevo a la Dra. Patty cada semana.

Cada lunes que ella entraba a su consultorio, se encontraba un florero con flores artificiales, que extendían un arcoíris o una invitación a salir cuando halaba el listón que colgaba de una de ellas.

Mientras que Archie, envía rosas cada día al edificio de Helen. La mujer se había negado anteriormente a aceptar su declaración de amor. Pero él con su insistencia, cuidados y demostración de afecto y cariño. Estaba logrando que ella lo aceptara.

Franny seguía soltera. El Dr. Campbell tenía una relación nueva y era nada más y nada menos que con Annie Brighton.

Por lo que Franny había decidido salir del hospital. Algo que sorprendió mucho a las chicas, cuando se dieron cuenta de la noticia.

Ese mismo día por petición de Albert, Candy debía tomar reposo y tomarse unos días de descanso ya que las órdenes de Annie no habían sido suficientemente claras para la rubia cabezota.

Afortunadamente para el estado de New York, el censo de pacientes con el virus del Sars ha disminuido.

— ¡Vamos cariño! por favor acuéstate un poco y descansa. Te haré una sopa de pollo con verduras que te encantará.

— ¿Enserio vas a cocinar?- preguntó tratando de poner mejor ánimo. Sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no era culpa de Albert.

— Candy... quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y cualquiera sea tu desición, la respetaré. Pero no te prometo alejarme de ti.

Nunca he tenido experiencia en problemas como los que estamos teniendo. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que con amor todo se puede resolver. _ Albert al igual que ella estaba sufriendo. Su desconfianza y autoestima sintiéndose que era muy poco a él le estaba arruinando su relación.

— No quiero que el día de mañana te arrepientas de estar conmigo. Y las consecuencias que eso podría traerte con tu familia y los negocios.

— ¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? ¿De verdad crees que los negocios me importan más que tú?... — Albert sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, después de todo lo que habían vivido en la casa Magnolia. Como Candy... su Candy era capaz de pensar que los negocios y el dinero eran más importantes que su amor por ella. Pero no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su recámara.

«Pero que estoy haciendo» — Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Esto no le hace bien tampoco a mi bebé.

No puedo ser así de cruel y desagradecida con quien solo me ha dado amor. _Caminó hacia la habitación y mientras Albert estaba de espaldas sacando un libro de su maleta. Ella lo abrazó por detrás.

— Te amo Albert. Por favor no dudes de mi amor por ti.

— Lo sé. — respondió en sollozos. — Solo dame tiempo para arreglar esta situación que te está haciendo daño. — Sujetando su mano, se volteó y quedó frente a ella.

— Porque se... que esto es muy importante para ti,

Quiero devolvértelo. _ Con una leve sonrisa le colocó el libro forrado de color marrón en la palma de su mano. Ella lo reconoció en un instante. Le dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo:

— Te amo y siempre te amaré. Ahora terminaré de cocinar.

— Albert yo...

— No digas nada Candy... sé que él siempre será parte de tus recuerdos. Y de verdad no me importa. Sé que me amas. Pero eso es tuyo. Cuando George me lo entregó, sentí la necesidad de darte lo que te pertenece. — Candy no dijo una palabra más... el hombre que ama le estaba dando su espacio y además, el diario que habla casi todo de su ex novio de la adolescencia.

« ¿Cómo debo de tomar esto ?» _ Se preguntaba mientras caminaba a su habitación. Colocó el diario en una de las gavetas del mueble y se dirigió a la tina para refrescar sus pensamientos por la situación.

Al salir y pasar más de media hora sentada en la tina con agua tibia. Se colocó su bata de seda y agarró el diario nuevamente.

Al llegar a la cocina y mientras observa a Albert colocando los cubiertos en la mesa, se acercó.

— Esto ya no me pertenece. Al igual que Terry es parte de mi pasado, también lo es este libro. No lo he leído. De igual manera que me lo diste; te lo devuelvo. No lo abrí y ni pienso hacerlo.

Albert... perdóname... perdona mi inseguridad. Yo te amo más que mi propia vida.

— Shhh... _ Se acercó y con sus labios la silenció. Ella respondió al contacto de sus labios suaves y brazos fuertes que la alzaban para estar a su altura.

— Esta es tu prueba más fiel de amor que has podido darme Candy... jamás pensé que serías capaz de desprenderte de algo como este diario que fue muy importante para ti.

— ¡Tú eres más importante para mí! Tú y nadie más que tú.

— ¿Incluyendo tu príncipe de la Colina?... _ La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no sabía cómo responder...

— ¿Eh? ¡Bueno!... yo...

— Ja ja ja... tal parece que ese chico sigue estando en tus recuerdos.

— Pero Albert... es que él fue... es y seguirá siendo especial para mí. _ Candy estaba nerviosa. Pero si había algo que ella no sabía hacer, era mentir, y no le engañaría mucho menos a él.

— Vamos a cenar... la sopa está lista. _ Con el corazón emocionado de felicidad, Albert servía la sopa. No le quedaba ninguna duda que él mismo, como príncipe de la colina, había permanecido en los pensamientos de Candy y, que ni Terry ni nadie había logrado ocupar ese lugar especial que Candy guarda para él en su corazón.

Continuará.

Hola chicas... como dije anteriormente, estamos a pocos capítulos del final. Uno más y luego vendrá el epílogo. Espero les guste y decidí ponerle un poco de tensión a la relación.

Muchas gracias y que Dios me las bendiga.

Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien de salud.


	31. Chapter 31

Que será de ti.

Capítulo 30

El día más esperado finalmente había llegado.

La mansión de Chicago desde tempranas horas de la mañana, estaba en movimientos. El personal de servicio no había descansado desde hacía tres días con los últimos preparativos para el gran día.

El momento que toda la familia del Clan Ardlay estaba esperando, finalmente había llegado.

El jardín, la decoración era impecable, las mesas con sus manteles de un blanco resplandeciente, que brillaban con los destellos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas de cristal transparentes y relucientes.

Al centro de las mesas, unas bases de cristal adornan cada una de ellas con rosas frescas recién cortadas del jardín. Los utensilios de plata brillosos e impecables. Era la prueba que los empleados se habían tomado su tiempo en limpiarlos cuidadosamente por órdenes de Madam Elroy.

Bases de cristal con flores y rosas multicolores, adornaban cada esquina de la enorme sala, adornadas con moños de tela con los colores del clan Ardlay.

_ ¡Perdone Madam Elroy! _ dijo el mayordomo irrumpiendo a la mujer quien daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

_Como me lo pidió, los cocineros están preparando la carne. ¿Ira a darles las ultimas indicaciones del platillo principal?_ La mujer asintió. Dorothy y todo el mundo en la mansión estaban nerviosos. Había llegado el día más importante que todos estaban esperando. Hacia una semana que los miembros del Clan habían viajado desde Escocia, Irlanda, Inglaterra, Brasil, Canadá, para mostrar su respeto y lealtad a William Albert Ardlay el heredero de quien algunos no tenían idea que era un hombre joven y hábil para los negocios.

Los Mackenzie estaban presente, Ila Mackenzie estaba segura que esa noche, anunciaría también su compromiso con William Ardlay.

El Lord del clan Mackenzie, era uno de los pocos que sabía que el heredero Ardlay, era un joven galante, educado e inteligente, y no el anciano que la mayoría creía.

**_New York, apartamento de Albert y Candy _**

Albert y Candy habían pasado una semana maravillosa. Desde que Candy devolvió el diario que habla casi solo de Terry, a Albert, el rubio no tenía ninguna duda del amor de su mujer. Pues esa había sido su gran prueba, que el joven inglés era solo un recuerdo del pasado.

En su diario, Candy había escrito de su encuentro maravilloso en Londres, de la carta que recibió desde África y de cómo al leerla, los celos la invadieron al saber de Helen, y ella no comprendía porque sentía celos, en aquella etapa de adolecente en su vida.

_ ¡Ven acá mi amor!… quédate un poco más junto a mí. _ Albert volvió acariciar los muslos de Candy. Sus dedos largos y delicados, recorrían su vientre y entre pierna que la hacía gemir de placer.

_ ¡Humm!… estas lista para mi nuevamente. _ decía mientras le tocaba su maravilloso y deleitable tesoro. Nuevamente se disfrutaron el uno del otro.

**_Tres días antes_**

En el hospital Bellevue el Dr. Leonard recibía departe de Albert, los documentos que lo acreditaban como el director y socio mayoritario. Con cláusulas específicas, que si incumplía, perdería completamente todos los derechos descritos en él documento.

_ Sé que nunca cambiará su buen corazón Leonard, y así como cambiamos el aula cero de Chicago y recibimos a todos los pacientes sin antecedentes ni estatus social, quiero que este hospital sea lo mismo. Lo dejo en sus manos. _ ¿Pero está seguro señor William de lo que está haciendo?... pensé que su vocación seria ayudar a los demás, aquí como médico. _ Albert suspiro profundo y sintió que una parte de su corazón se apretaba al saber que ya no podría ejercer como médico. Al menos no por el momento.

_ En tres días será mi presentación como patriarca del clan. Debo encargarme por completo de los negocios, el linaje y patrimonio de mis antepasados como debe ser. Además pronto seré padre, y quiero dedicarme a mi familia también.

_ ¡Tiene razón!… Había olvidado que ahora tendrá que entender los negocios de su padre. _ El Dr. Leonard sabía lo que Albert ama hacer, y es ayudar a las personas como médico. Pero desde niño, heredó el patriarcado de su padre por lo que había llegado el momento de tomar tal responsabilidad.

_ ¡Espero verlo en la fiesta! Georges le enviará por la tarde los boletos de avión para usted y su esposa.

Espero verlo ahí. _ Con esas últimas palabras, Albert se despidió del Dr. Leonard. Al igual que el Dr. Leonard recibiría los boletos de avión por órdenes de Albert. Georges tenía una misión muy importante, y era ir por las madres de Candy al hogar de Pony para que estuvieran en la presentación. Pero sobre todo, para pedir el permiso de desposar a Candy.

Como era de esperarse, la tía abuela se había opuesto al principio. Pero las órdenes de Albert eran ley y nadie podría negarse a cumplirlo. Ese mismo día por la tarde, Candy se había encontrado con Helen en uno de los almacenes más famosos de New York para comprar su atuendo.

Helen, Patricia y Franny, habían sido invitadas por los chicos Cornwell. La Francesa no quería asistir a la fiesta porque aún se encontraba en recuperación de la operación de implantes de senos. Pero Candy había insistido tanto por su presencia que la mujer no pudo negarse.

_ Me temo que no podré lucir un vestido con escote todavía… ¡Ash!... Pero le doy gracias a Dios por estar con vida, y por estar con Archie.

Candy… la vida en ocasiones solo nos da una oportunidad. Y debemos abrazarlas y luchar por ellas… ¿me entiendes?_ Helen con el vestido en mano, observaba a Candy directamente a los ojos. Su mirada y palabras eran tan penetrantes, que Candy sintió como si la señorita Pony o la hermana Lane, se las estaba diciendo.

_ Albert te ama. Siempre ha sido así… nunca ha tenido ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú. No permitas que las dudas te acobarden. No permitas que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ustedes y menos tus dudas. Un amor como el de ustedes, estaba destinado desde el momento que se conocieron… _ Las lágrimas de Candy salieron de su rostro, mientras su corazón se llenaba de felicidad. En el fondo sabía que su inseguridad podría arruinarlo todo.

_ ¡Gracias Helen!…

Gracias por tus palabras. Yo amo a Albert, y si él está dispuesto a enfrentar el mundo por nuestro amor, lo haremos juntos. Además nuestro hijo viene en camino. _ colocándose las manos en su vientre, Candy mostró su mejor sonrisa y actitud. Sonreía feliz, buscando un hermoso vestido para la presentación de su amado.

**_ (Fin del flash back)_**

_ Albert es hora de irnos… ¡vamos! ¿Acaso estas nervioso?_ preparando la última maleta para el viaje a Chicago, Albert se debatía entre si confesarle en ese instante, que es el príncipe de la colina, o hacerlo frente a todos en su presentación.

_ ¡Candy!…

_ ¡Si!…

_ ¿Tienes el broche de tu "príncipe" contigo?... _ preguntó.

_ ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?... Albert. Yo te amo a ti, no dejaré de amarte aunque algún día encuentre al dueño del broche. _ Albert mostro una leve sonrisa y sin decir una sola palabra más. Se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto no sin antes asegurarse de colocar su broche en su bolso.

Al caer la noche, las limosinas no cesaban de llegar una tras otra a la residencia de Chicago. Era el acontecimiento del año, y todos, incluyendo los medios, estaban a la espera de la llegada del patriarca del clan Ardlay.

Los clanes Mackenzie, Gordon, Legan, Conrwell, Macleod y muchos más, hacían su entrada por el portal de las rosas de una de las residencias más lujosas de la ciudad de los vientos. Todo estaba inmaculada mente perfecto para la gran noche de William Albert Ardlay. Las madres del hogar de Pony habían sido invitadas especialmente por el patriarca.

Una de las limosinas más lujosas en llegar, fue la de Ila Mackenzie junto a su padre, madre y hermanos. La mujer lucia esplenda mente hermosa vistiendo los colores de su clan.

Pero el carruaje más esperado, aun no hacia su aparición. A los pocos reporteros que se les había permitido entrar y cubrir el evento, estaban desesperados. Cuando de pronto, una limosina hizo su entrada con el logo de los Ardlay en la parte frontal del auto.

El bullicio y cuchicheo no se hizo esperar entre los invitados quienes se acercaban desde el jardín, lago y diferentes partes de la mansión, al escuchar el sonido de las gaitas anunciando la llegada de la máxima autoridad de los Ardlay.

La tía Elroy, Archie, Stare y Georges y los Leagans lo esperaban en la puerta de la antesala. Ila Mackenzie junto a su padre y hermanos, también lo esperaban junto a los otros clanes. Pero para sorpresas de la prensa y otros miembros de los clanes, el hombre que salió de la lujosa limosina saludando con una impresionante sonrisa, no era el anciano que todos creían.

_ ¿Será posible que se equivocaron al anunciar la llegada del auto? _ Se preguntaban unos con otros. Pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que no había ningún error, cuando vieron a la matriarca del clan acercarse a recibir a el hombre apuesto quien saludaba.

Ila dio unos pasos al frente cuando se quedó estupefacta con la figura femenina que salía de la limosina, tomada de la mano de sir William Ardlay. Candy lucia radiante, bella, con un vestido color verde menta su cabello recogido y unos rizos que colgaban por su rostro, y la enorme roca en su mano izquierda.

A último instante mientras Albert saludaba unos segundos antes que le extendiera su brazo para ayudarle a salir, Candy cambio su anillo del dedo índice a su dedo anular. Al ver el anillo de compromiso, todos los presentes no dejaban de hablar y sonreír al llevarse la doble sorpresa. El patriarca no era un anciano, era un hombre joven, alto de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul claro cautivantes, con una sonrisa angelical que cortaba el aliento. Y la dama que lo acompaña cautivó la mirada de los caballeros presentes.

_ ¿Pero cómo se atrevió a humillarme de esta manera? Venir acompañado con otra mujer cuando se supone que esta sería mi noche donde anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso.

_ Ila… no quiero que hagas un escándalo. William fue sincero contigo. Debes de aceptarlo hija mía._ Ila tomo la mano de su madre y dio una mirada de desapruebo a su padre.

Por otro lado en la antesala, se encontraba Paty, Helen y Franny quien no dejaba de observar de pie a cabeza a Georges. Desde que se encontraron por los pasillos de la mansión, cuando ella salía del baño de damas para los invitados, se quedó prendada de la mirada de Georges, cuando este dijo una maldición en francés al casi tropezar con ella por ir de prisa.

_ ¡Disimula un poco Franny! Se te nota que el secretario de la familia Ardlay te tiene cautivada. _ dijo Patty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin dejar de observar a Stare.

_ Y me lo dice usted Dr. O 'Brian que no ha dejado de babear por el joven Cornwell. _ Helen quien estaba a pocos pasos de ellas, no aguanto más y reía a carcajadas cubriéndose la boca. Archie se dio cuenta de ello. Le hacía feliz ver a la mujer que comenzaba a verla como su futura esposa.

Las chicas comenzaron a sonreír ante la carcajada contagiosa de Helen. Después de las presentaciones correspondientes, Candy sintió perder el equilibrio al ver a sus madres adoptivas en la fiesta. Con sus vestimentas sencillas y orgullosas de su niña Candy quien era toda una mujer. Candy siempre se había mantenido en comunicación con sus tutoras. Fue tanta su emoción al verles que soltó el brazo de Albert para dirigirse a ellas.

Las críticas buenas y malas no se hicieron esperar. Pues algunos invitados se dieron cuenta al reconocer a las mujeres del orfanato del hogar de Pony. Recordaron a la joven que el clan había acogido hace algunos años atrás, del cual algunos habían estado presentes en la presentación de Candy. Esa joven ahora era una mujer y estaba del brazo del patriarca.

Sus críticas y pensamientos oscuros se los guardaron para sí mismos. Ya que nadie se atrevería a hablar mal del patriarca ni de la familia Ardlay.

La tía Elroy agarro una de las copas que servían los camareros, y sonando el cristal con un utensilio, les dio la bienvenida a todos y presentó al heredero multimillonario, William Albert Ardlay y su prometida Candice White.

Continuará.

Hola chicas… sé que he tardado una eternidad en escribir el capítulo, que a la final no la pude terminar la novela aquí.

Pues la presentación y compromiso debe de ser muy bien narrado, además de la declaración de Albert como príncipe de la colina. Así que habrá otro seguido. Y después el epilogo.

¡Dios les bendiga!

Con cariño Sakura.


End file.
